Hidden
by TheMockingjaySerpent
Summary: Orphaned at 10 and raped at 12, Katniss is adopted by Doctor Everdeen. With new friends and family, Katniss works to get her life back on track, but she still has a lot to learn. Even as things settle down, chaos is thrown her way as she tries to get through high school. She's felt Hidden all her life, kept in her own little world, now it's time to come out of the shadows.
1. chapter 1

I run through the woods, into town, fixing my dress as I go. Its a simple blue dress. My only dress. Only one thought crosses through my brain, _he raped me_. I am shakinga nd tears are streaming down my face. My dress is ripped in places. I run into the emergency room pleading for help.

"Help me please" I sob. A doctor comes up to me.

"Dear, whats wrong?" She asks me in a soothing voice. She tries to hold me but I flinch back and scream. She is blonde and has light eyes.

"Help me please" I sob. Her eyes widen in realization. She tells me to follow her into a room. She tells me to take off my dress and put on a hospital gown. She leaves so I can change. I am shaking and tears are still running down my face. She knocks.

"Come in" I sob. She has gloves on as she picks up the dress and puts it in a bag. I feel so dirty, all I want to do is jump in water, but I know better. My dad had warned me, warned me about the sick people out there. He told me in case of anything, he knew my first instinct would be to jump in the lake and clean myself. He said to run staright to a hospital and they would help me. I miss him.

"I'm sorry but I have to exam you. If it makes you uncomfortable or scares you, we can put you to sleep while we do it" The doctor says. I nod. I wipe my tears as she injects me with something.

The first thing I notice when I wake up is pain. Pain in my private area. Also, I am clean. My hair is still wet. I am in a different room. This one feels more cozy. I am on a bed and there is a chair next to me. I sit up. The doctor notices I am awake and she takes the seat next to my bed.

"I am doctor Everdeen" She says. I don't say anything.

"Can we know your name dear?" She asks sweetly. I clear my throat.

"Katniss" I say. She writes down my name.

"Last name?" She asks. I shrug. I don't know. My dad never mentioned a last name. I was always Katniss. He sometimes called me Kat.

"How old are you Katniss?" she asks me.

"Twelve" I answer.

"Where do you live?"

"In the woods. By the lake."

"Who are you parents?"

"I don't know my mom. My dad said he found me drifting in the lake in a basket. He took me in. He didn't have much at all. He lived in a tent by the lake. I grew up there"

"Where is your dad?"

"He died two years ago." I say. I look down.

"You've been living by yourself for two years?" she asks. I nod.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asks me. I nod.

"I was gathering berries, my dad had taugh me which ones were good. He came into the woods. He said he had been watching me for a while. He told me he knew I needed money. That he knew something I could do for money from him. I knew what he meant. My dad had warned me about sick people. I refused his offer. He said...it didn't matter whether or not I wanted to. He said... he was going to do it anyways, but he was offering money. I...backed away from him...I told him to go away.." The tears had started coming back "He pushed me against a tree...I tried...to fight back... he was too strong...He pushed up my dress...He started coming at me... He pulled...down my underwear...He plunged inside me...it hurt...he was ruthless...I tried fighting...screaming for someone to come...but it only made him hurt me more...He pulled out and was...groping me...I took advantage of the distance...to knee him where it counts... I ran straight here" I said and my body was overcome in sobs that shook my body.

She put an arm around me and I didn't flinch. Something about this doctor, made me feel safe. She told me that I had a rip, she stiched it back though, thats why it hurt. She said she took my dress to see if they could extract DNA of the man that raped her.

"Can I go back to the lake now?" I ask her

"I don't know if its safe for you there. Especially by yourself" she says

"I don't have anywhere else to go. I have no body" I admit. She gets a curious look on her face then tells me she will be right back. I wait fifteen minutes. She comes back in.

"I talked to some people and got some papers. If you want to, and I really suggest it, I could adopt you. I don't have a husband, but I have a daughter. I have a sister who has four kids, one of them is one year older than you. I can't let you go out by yourself." she says.

I think about it. I could have a sister. Cousins. I won't have a dad but thats okay because no one can replace my dad. I nod. I sign papers and other people sign them too.

"You are officially an Everdeen" She, Mom, says. Its weird, now I have a mom. She walks me to my new home. We stop in front of a two-story house. She opens the door and tells me to sit in the living room and wait. I sit down, I am still in my hospital gown since I have no other clothes. A boy walks in. He looks at me curiously. I scoot to the edge of the couch, wearily.

"Hi" he says

"Hi" I say cautiously.

"I'm Gale" he says

"I'm Katniss" I say. He sits down in front of me.

"Who are you?" He asks me

"I was adopted. Miss Everdeen, mom I guess, adopted me" I answer

"Oh. Why are you wearing a hospital gown?" He asks me. I look down and don't answer. Miss Eve- Mom, walks in with another woman following her.

"Gale! I hope you aren't being rude!" The woman says. Gale shakes his head.

"Katniss" Mis- Mom says and motions me to go to her. I stand up and walk to her. Thats when Gale notices I am barefoot and he, thankfully, doesn't say anything.

"Katniss, this is my sister Hazelle. She is your Aunt Hazelle. This is her son Gale. He is one year older than you." Mom says. I wave hello.

"Katniss, hello. My sister explained your situation. We are happy to have you in our family" Aunt Hazelle says. I don't say anything.

"Kids come in here!" Mom calls. Two boys and two girls walk in.

"I'm Prim. I'm 8" The oldest girl says. She looks just like mom. She must be my sister.

"I'm Rory. I'm also 8" The oldest boy says.

"I'm Vick. I'm 6" The other boy says

"Me Posy. Me 3" The other girl says. I wave hello.

"Katniss, Prim is your sister. Rory, Vick and Posy are you cousins" Mom says. I nod.

"Well, we have to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Aunt Hazelle says. My mom nods and they leave.

"Follow me Katniss." Mom says. We walk through a door in the living room. We enter a room I know its the kitchen because my dad and I had a mini television. It was small, but it worked. We would watch house hunters together. The television broke a year before he died but I remember the shows.

"This is the Kitchen!" Prim says excitingly. Then we walk back into the living room. Mom guides me down the hall a bit and I see a glass slinding door.

"Over there is the backyard!" Prim says excitedly. We walk down the hall to another door. Mom opens the door. There is a bed against the middle of the far wall. There is a night stand next to the bed on the left side. There is a desk and chair on the right side of the bed. On the opposite wall, there is a sliding door that has a mirror. The wall opposite of the door has a window with a violet curtain hanging in front of it.

"This can be your room. Its the only room on this floor. I don't know if you feel comfortable by yourself on this floor. We can arange other things" Mom says

"No its okay. I like this room. I'm used to being alone. The fact that the front door is locked at night is plenty of comfort." I answer. Mom nods. They walk out. I sit on the bed, its soft. Mom walks back in holding a bag.

"Its a bag of clothes. Clothes I wore when I was a teenager. Its not old fashioned. I'm not old. There are jeans and blouses. You can find something for tomorrow. There is a nightgown in there too. I'll be back in ten minutes." Mom says as she hands me the bag. I nod, she walks out.

I pull a nightgown out of the bag. I change out of the hospital gown and put ths nightgown on. Its soft. I pull back the blanket and lay down. I cover myself with the blanket. Its nice to be in a house. My own room. I wish my dad was here. I miss him a lot. This place is strange. I'm not used to it. They're all so nice to me. It feels strange laying in a bed in a house full of kind strangers. Prim seems nice, I will probably have a good relationship with her. Mom has done so much for me.

This all feels so new.

Mom comes in the room. She sits on the chair by the desk.

"Hey" she says kindly.

"Hey" I say quietly.

"Today is Thursday, well more like Thursay night. I am signing you up for school tomorrow. You would starts school on Monday." Mom says.

"Okay" I answer quietly

"Have you ever been to school?"

"No. Dad did teach me to read and write. I know my numbers, but not how to do stuff with them." I say

"Okay, goodnight" mom says and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight." I say. She gets up and turns off the light, then she leaves the room. I slowly drift off, knowing I am safe.

 ** _The Next Morning_**

I wake up and see there is an alarm clock on the night stand. The numbers read, _8, 4, 7._ Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in" I say. Aunt Hazelle comes in and sits on the chair.

"Hello dear" she says. She gives me a smile.

"Hello" I say

"The clock reads the time. Right now it says 8:48 in the morning." she says. She explains to me how time and clocks work. Then she pulls out a pair of converse. I've seen ads for them in the newpaper. She tells me that they're for me.

She helps me pick out some light blue jeans from the bag Mom gave me last night. Then we pick out a pink blouse. I am not a huge fan of pink but its the blouse that fits me best. Aunt Hazelle leaves so I can get dressed.

When Aunt Hazelle walks back in, I am dressed and running my hands through my hair. She hands me a hair brush. I brush my hair then I braid it to the side.

Aunt Hazelle takes me to the kitchen where Posy is sitting, eating. I sit down next to Posy at the kitchen island. Aunt Hazelle hands me a plate with eggs and breakfast sausage links. Posy and I eat breakfast while Aunt Hazelle cleans. Its a Friday so Prim has school and mom has work. Posy tells me that mom and aunt Hazelle have alternating days most of the time. Sometimes its two days that they take turns. Posy says whoever doesn't have work takes care of Posy.

Aunt Hazelle takes me and Posy on a walk around town. We go to the park and I play with Posy. Aunt Hazelle takes us out for sandwiches for lunch. Afterwards we go back home and I read a book Aunt Hazelle found in the house. I like reading.

 ** _The Next Day_**

When I come out of my room its around 9:30am. I am wearing a peach dress. Its the only thing that fits me. I am incredibly thin and I'm not exactly tall or curved. I have good looks though. I'm comfortable with myself, but knowing that hardly any of this clothes fits me, makes it harder to be comfortable with my body as I am with my face. Thats saying something since I am not super comfortable with my face.

I walk into the kitchen where Prim, Posy, Gale, Rory, and Vick are eating breakfast. I sit down and play with my food a bit before eating it. Mom looks at me with concern but I focus on eating. The boys go and play in the backyard.

"Come play with us Katniss!" Posy says as she and Prim get up to go upstairs to play in Prim's room.

"Let me just wash my plate" I say. They nod and run upstairs.

"Whats wrong dear?" mom asks me.

"Well... I don't have a good...body" I say avoiding her eyes.

"Dear, you have a beautiful body. I know its been hard finding outfits from my old clothes, but you just need the right clothes. You are beautiful" Mom says. I smile, its nice to have a mom. I would definitely not feel comfortable talking about this to my dad. Its been hard too since I haven't had anyone to talk to in two years.

"Thanks mom" I say.

"Also, I ordered new clothes for you. They should arive later today. I ordered some school supplies too" Mom says. I thank her again, then I head up to play with Prim and Posy.

 ** _Katniss' mom point of view_**

Hazelle walks in. Its her lunch break. We sit down to eat lunch.

"Where are the kids?" Hazelle asks me.

"The boys are outide, the girls are upstairs." I answer

"How's Katniss?"

"She's doing okay. We talked a bit this morning. She seems kind of...hidden. She seems uncomfortable with her body. I admit she's underweight but i got bye new clothes that get here later today. Her and Prim seem like they will get along well. I feel like she needs someone her age though." I say

"What about Madge?" she suggests

"Madge Undersee? The mayor's daughter?"

"Yeah. I've seen her when I drop off the kids and she's always alone. I think people think she's stuck up since she's the mayor's daughter but I've said hi to her sometimes and she is always nice"

"huh. That would work. I'll call the mayor and tell him Katniss' situation, ask if she can meet Madge and see if she can come over tomorrow"

"That way, if they hit it off, she can have a friend for Monday."

"Perfect."

"Now I have to get back to work"

"Okay, see you later"

 ** _Katniss Point of View_**

 ** _After dinner_**

I am reading in my room when Gale walks in.

"Hello" I say.

"Can I sit on the chair?" Gale asks. I nod. I mark the page I am on and put my book aside. Gale is looking at me weird and I fold my arms to hold myself.

"Mom told me what happened to you" Gale says.

"Did she tell everyone?" I ask him

"No. Just me, mom and your mom know."

"Okay"

"I just wanted to say, I think your a strong girl. I'm sorry that had to happen to you. I won't let anyone touch you, I promise. Your family now. We stick up for each other." Gale says. I feel a sense of comfort.

"Thank you" I say.

"No problem." Gale says. I unfold my arms. Gale is my cousin. He wants to protect me. Mom walks in and sits on the bed next to me.

"Your stuff came!" Mom says. She opens a box that jeans, jean shorts, blouses, a couple dresses, two pairs of shoes, a bag that hangs off my shoulder, notebooks, and other school supplies.

"This is a lot" I say

"Don't even think about that. I want to buy you this!" mom says. I hug my mom and say thanks.

We put the clothes inside my closet and Gale helps me pack my school bag and tells me about the teachers. He also shows me some of the stuff I haven't learned that people my age have.

 ** _The Next Day_**

I am sitting on my bed, going through some of Gale's old school books that he gave me. I start tomorrow. Even though the school year ends in a month, I want to be caught up. Mom walks in and smiles at me, seeing that I'm trying to be caught up.

"Hey Katniss" Mom says

"Hi mom." I say

"A girl is coming over in an hour. Her name is Madge. She's in 6th grade too." Mom says.

"Okay" I answer with a smile. When mom walks out my face falls. A girl my age? I've never had a friend except for Gale but he is my cousin. What if I am terrible at making friends? I scowl a lot. I put a happy face for mom and Prim. I don't want them to think i'm ungrateful, I'm not. I just am that way. I'm stubborn, and I scowl a lot. My dad used to say its my signature look. The thought makes me smile.

 ** _One Hour Later_**

Someone knocks on my door.

"Come in" I say, putting my workbook away. A blonde girl walks in.

"Hi" she says. She closes the door and stands at the doorway

"You can sit down" I say patting my bed. She sits down next to me. I flinch slightly when she sits next to me. She notices.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" She says worriedly.

"No...sorry I flinch anytime someone outside my family gets close or touches me...I've been through...stuff" I say.

"Oh. I know what happened to you. That doesn't change the way I looks at you." she says. She seems nice.

"Let my start by saying, I've never made a friend. You know my life story now, but you don't know me. I'm stubborn and I scowl a lot. I'm not a great communicator." I say

"I'm shy. I'm not a great communicator." Madge says.

"Looks like we havs something in common. Maybe we will be good friends"

"Yeah" Madge agrees. Madge helps me catch up on the stuff I don't know. She's very smart.

When she tells me she has to leave I walk her to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Madge says

"Okay" I say. I close the door and turn to see mom looking at me.

"Did you guys hit it off?" mom asks.

"what do you mean?" I ask her

"Are you guys friends?" Mom asks

"Yeah. She's nice.Thanks for introducing us." I say.

"Anything for my daughters" mom says. I go back to my room and Prim is waiting on my bed for me.

"What are you wearing to school tomorrow?!" she asks excitedly.

"I haven't decided yet" I answer

"Okay, let me help! Whats your favorite color?"

"Green. Dark, forest green" I answer. She goes through my closet before picking out a forest green blouse.

"Okay, now shorts because its hot weather" Prim says.

According to Prim, I should wear light jean shorts. We choose white jean shorts. My hair will be in a braid. Prim says she has something for me and she leaves.

I think of a song my dad showed me. I hum the song while I put away the clothes we decided that I wasn't going to wear tomorrow.

"Whats thar song?" Prim asks me.

"A song my dad showed me. I was humming a part of it." I answer

"Can you sing what you were humming?" Prim asks me. I nod.

 ** _Just close your eyes_**

 ** _The sun is going down_**

 ** _You'll be alright_**

 ** _No one cam hurt you now_**

 ** _Come morning light_**

 ** _You and i'll be_**

 ** _Safe and Sound_**

"Wow, you sing pretty" Prim says in awe.

"Thanks. My dad would sing that to me when I got bad dreams" I say.

"I have something for you to wear tomorrow." Prim says. She hold out a gold pin. "Its a mockingjay"

"Thanks Prim" I say as she hands the pin to me. I place it on my desk.

I'm nervous for school tomorrow.

 ** _Hey guys. This is a new story that just came to mind._** ** _I know its madge that gives her the pin but i decided to go with prim. let me know what you guys think so far!!_**


	2. chapter 2

I wake up in the morning and put on the outfit Prim and I chose. I am honestly super nervous. I braid my hair and pin the mockingjay pin to my blouse.

I go to the kitchen and I see Gale eating. My mom gives me a plate as I sit down. I eat my breakfast, then grab my school bag.

"Where's Prim?" I ask

"Prim goes to Aunt Hazelle's house to walk with Rory. They only live a few houses down, but I feel bettter knowing she walks to school with someone who goes to the same school." Mom says

"Okay" I say

"So you're stuck with me" Gale jokes. I laugh a little

"There, nice to see you smile. No need to be worried." Mom says. I smile at her.

We walk out of the house, I turn around and I see three houses down, Prim and Rory leaving the house. I turn back around to start walking with Gale. We walk past the house right next to ours. I see a boy, his back to us, but he looks familiar.

"Who is he?" I ask Gale. He turns to see who I was talking about. He turns back to face me.

"Peeta Mellark. He has two older brothers. His oldest brother is Aiden Mellark, he is mostly known for the number of girls he has dated. Any girl he deems hot, he goes for, single or taken. He's a senior in high school. His other brother us Rye, he is mostly known for being a reckless, troublemaker. He's a freshman in high school. Peeta is 13, he turned 13 in march I think. He's in your grade. I don't know much about him since he's younger than me." Gale says.

"Oh" I say. _Mellark._ The name sounds so familiar.

"If he's anything like his older brothers, I'd stay away from him" Gale says. I just nod.

When we get to school, I see someone who makes my blood chill. I freeze and wrap my arms around myself. Gale notices and walks back to me with concern on his face.

"Katniss, whats up?" He asks

"Him...who is he?" I say looking ahead. Gale looks ahead.

"Cato...why?" He asks me

"His dad...It was his dad...He looks so much like him...it was him...I recognize him...Look Gale he sees me! He recognizes me!!!!" I say and I can feel panic rise through me.

"Katniss, calm down. I know this is hard. I'm here, I won't let him do or say anything to you" Gale says. I take deep breaths.

I see Cato walking towards us with a couple people behind him. Gale and I continue walking towards the main office, trying to stay calm and avoid him. Right before we get to the front door of the school, Cato steps in front of us.

"Hello, I'm Cato, but I'm sure you recognize me, I can tell from the look on your face." Cato says

"Look, we're just trying to pass through" Gale says

"Hold your horses, whats the rush? Why don't I tell you a story about your little friend here?" Cato says

"Leave her alone" Gale says

"I'm not bothering her. I'm simply telling you the _real_ story. Why don't you tell everyone what _really_ happened. My dad told me everything. You were looking for money, you needed money. You convinced my dad to fuck you for money. He felt sorry for you, so he did. You ran, and are claiming he raped you, but in reality your lying. He did what you asked and you didn't even stick around for the money. You just wanted to be fucked." Cato says

"Thats not true!" Gale and I say at the same time.

"You sayin' my dad would lie to me?" Cato says angrily, stepping closer to us.

"Watch it" Gale warns

"What are you gonna do about it? Step one toe out of line, my dad has connections" Cato sneers. Gale glares at Cato. Madge steps inbetween Gale and Cato.

"Stop. Your dad may have connections, but my dad has more. Walk away unless you want me to tell my dad you're harassing a new student" Madge says. She looks bold. Cato glares before walking away. Madge turns to look at us, her bold look disapearing.

"Thanks" I say to her and she smiles at me.

"I can't believe you did that!" Gale says

"Neither can I" Madge says.

Gale takes me to the main office to get my schedule. He leads me to my first class, _Homeroom_. He says everyone has this class first, just some people have different teachers for this class.

I enter the classroom and Madge is talking to the teacher. When she sees me, she walks over to me.

"Hey" Madge says

"Hi" I say.

"You don't have to sit down until the bell rings" Madge says.

"Ok" I say

"Homeroom used to be 20 minutes long, and later in day we had study hall, but they changed it so homeroom is as long as a regular class and we don't have study hall" Madge says, but I'm not listening.

Peeta Mellark walked pass us, I see his face and suddenly I remember where I saw him. We make eye contact and he recognizes me. We simply look at each other for a minute, then I mouth the words, _Thank You_. He smiles and nods.

It was during the worst time. My father had been killed three months earlier in the bitterest January anyone could remmeber. The numbness of his loss had passed, and the pain would hit me out of nowhere, doubling me over, racking my body with sobs. _Where are you?_ I would cry out in my mind. _Where have you gone?_ Of course, there was never any answer.

My dad had some food stored, but it was running out. Most of what he hunted he traded in the hob anyways. I was starving and there was no other way to put it.

On the afternoon of my encounter with Peeta Mellark, the rain was falling in relentless icy sheets. I had been in town, trying to trade some of my threadbare old baby clothes in the public market, but there were no takers. Although I had been to the Hob on several occasions with my father, I was too frightened to venture into the rough, gritty place alone. The rain had soaked through my father's hunting jacket, leaving me chilled to the bone. For three days, I'd had nothing but boiled water with some old dried mint leaves I'd found in a bag. By the time the market closed, I was shaking so hard I dropped my bundle of baby clothes in a mud puddle. I didn't pick it up for fear I would keel over and be unable to regain my feet. Besides, no one wanted these clothes.

I found myself stumbling along a muddy lane behind the shops that serve the wealthiest townspeople. Most merchants live above their businesses, so I was essentially in their backyards. I remember the outlines of garden beds not yet planted for the spring, a goat or two in a pen, one sodden dog tied to a post, hunched defeated in the musk.

All forms of stealing are forbidden in Distric 12. Punishable by death. But it crossed my mind that there might be something in the trash bins, and those were fair game. Perhaps a bone at the butcher's or rotted vegtables at the grocer's, something no one but me was desperate eat. Unfortunately, the bins had just been emptied.

When I passed the baker's, the smell of fresh bread was so overwhelming I felt dizzy. The ovens were in the back, and a golden glow spilled out of the kitchen door. I stood mesmerized by the heat and the luscious sent until the rain interfered, running its icy fingers down my back, forcing me back to life. I lifted the lid to the baker's trash bin and found it spotlessly, heartlessly bare.

Suddenly a voice was screaming at me and I looked up to see the baker's wife, telling me to move on and did I want her to call the police and how sick she was of having those brats pawing through her trash. The words were ugly and I had no defense. As I carefully replaced the lid and backed away, I noticed him, a boy with blonde hair peering out from behind his mother's back. His mother went back into the baker, grumbling, but he must have been watching me as I made my way behind the pen that held their pig and leaned against the far side of an old apple tree. My knees buckled and I slid down the tree trunk to its roots. It was too much. I was too sick and weak and tired, oh, so tired. _Let them call the police to take me_ , I thought. _Or better yet, let me die right here in the rain_.

There was a clatter in the bakery and I heard the woman screaming again and the aound of a blow, and I vaguely wondered what was going on. Feet sloshed towards me through the mud and I thought, _It's her. She's coming to drive me away with a stick._ But it wasn't her. It was the boy. In his arms, he carried two large loaves of bread that must have fallen into the fire because the crusts were scorched black.

His mother was yelling, "Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread!"

He began to tear off chuncks from the burned parts and toss them into the trough, and the front bakery bell rung and the mother disappeared to help a customer.

The boy never glanced my way, but I was watching him. Because of the bread, because of the red weal that stood out on his cheekbone. What had she hit him with? My dad never hit me. I couldn't even imagine it. The boy took one look back to the bakery as if checking if the coast was clear, then, his attention back on the pig, he threw a loaf of bread in my direction. The second quickly followed, and he sloshed back to the bakery, closing the kitchen door tightly behind him.

The next day, I saw him walking around town, we made eye contact, then we both dropped our gaze, then I saw it. The first dandelion of the spring, it gave me hope, and from then on I started using my dad's equipment to hunt for food like my dad taught me.

The bell rings and Madge tells me the teacher wants to talk to me, and that when I'm done, I sit next to her. I walk over to the teacher.

"Hi! I'm Miss Octavia! Welcome to our classroom!" Miss Octavia says brightly, then she lowers her voice, "Listen honey, I know what happened so I won't make you introduce yourself, but I will say your name"

I nod as she leads me to the front off the classroom.

"Attention!" Miss Octavia calls. The class looks to her.

"We have a new student! This is Katniss Everdeen! Say hi!" Miss Octavia says

"Hi Katniss Everdeen" The class chants.

I wave, then I go and sit in the seat next to Madge.

The next class is English. I'm pretty good in that class.

The next class is Music. I get to class early. The teacher asks me to sing something so she knows where to place me for the preformance.

 **I remember tears streaming down your face when I said i'll never let you go**

 **When all those shadows almost killed your light**

 **I remember you said don't leave me here alone**

 **But all thats dead and gone and passed tonight**

 **Just close your eyes**

 **The sun is going down**

 **You'll be alright**

 **No one can hurt you now**

 **Come morning light**

 **You and I'll be**

 **Safe and Sound**

 **Don't you dare look out your window**

 **Darling everything's on fire**

 **The war outside our door keeps raging on**

 **Hold on to this lulluby**

 **Even when the music's gone, gone**

 **Just close your eyes**

 **The sun is going on**

 **You'll be alright**

 **No one can hurt you now**

 **Come morning light**

 **You and I'll be**

 **Safe and Sound**

 **Just close your eyes**

 **You'll be alright**

 **Come morning light**

 **You and I'll be**

 **Safe and Sound**

I was so lost in the music, I didn't notice most of the class had arrived, including Madge and Peeta. They're the only people I recognize in the classroom. Everyone is staring at me so I quickely go to my seat. The bell rings.

"Well, we have heard our new student sing!" the teacher says brightly. "How long have you been singing?" She asks me

"I don't normally sing. I sometimes sang with my dad but that was years ago" I say

"So you never had singing lessons or anything like that?" the teacher asks. I shake my head.

"She shouldn't sing lead! Lead is meant for people who know musical term, like me, I've been singing and going to lessons since I was six!" a girl says.

"Now Glimmer, she has raw talent!" the teacher says

"No. I don't want a big singing part" I say

"Are you sure?" The teacher asks. I nod. "Well, I'll give you backup then" she sighs and i nod, not knowing what that is.

The teacher gives me a part labeled backup. I open the part and inside I find a part labeled lead, theres a note too, it says, _If you change your mind_. I slip the part labeled lead into my bag.

After music its lunch. Madge tells me there is three classes before and after lunch. Madge and I sit at a rectangular table, with three seats on either sides. I sit in the middle seat on one side and Madge sits opposite of me. We eat our lunch in almost silence, its a comfortable silence though, until he walks up.

"Hey, can I sit?" Peeta says. I look at Madge who gives me a shrug. I look to Peeta and nod. He sits next to Madge.

"Hi, I'm Madge" Madge says extending her hand to him. He shakes her hand

"I'm Peeta" Peeta says as he shakes her hands.

"I'm Katniss" I say, not extending my hand. I'm not great with physical contact with people outside my family, even with them its hard for me. Peeta seems so sense this and he doesn't push me to shake his hand which I am thankfull for.

"I heard you sing. Your voice is amazing" Peeta says

"Thanks" I say

"So how come I haven't seen you around school?" Peeta asks, when I don't answer, he seems to regret asking. "Sorry that was rude of me. Its none of my business. You don't have to answer my stupid questions"

Something about the fact that he doesn't push me to shake hands or answer his questions makes me feel...whats the word? Safe? Secure? Non-pressured? Thats it, non-pressured, though honestly I'm not sure if thats a word.

"No its okay. I lived by the laks with my dad until i was 10, then he died. I lived by myself for 2 years, then I met Dr.Everdeen and she adopted me once she learned of my situation" I say

"Oh, okay. That would make your sister Prim" Peeta says

"Yeah. Do you know her?" I ask

"Well, sorta. Your mom and Prim come in the bakery sometimes and Prim likes the decorations on the cakes" Peeta says

"Oh" I say

"Is it hard? Your new life?" Peeta asks

"Its definetely different. Its not what i'm used to, but I am thankful for what they've done for me" I say

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here" then he looks at Madge "We're here. We're you friends and we're here for you" Peeta says, Madge and Peeta smile at me

"You _want_ to be my friend?" I ask Peeta, he nods. "Wait till you hear what Cato says."

"Cato has told me some stuff" Peeta admits

"What did he tell you?" Madge asks

"Well, that all you want is sex. That you got his dad to fuck you" Peeta admits

"Thats not true!" Madge says

"After hearing that, you still _want_ to be my friend?" I ask him, he nods. "Why?"

"Because I don't believe what Cato said" Peeta answers

"Why?" I ask

"because, in the time I've talked to you. You don't seem like that kind of person. You seem hidden. You keep to yourself, you have a wonderful voice but want to do backup. You interest me" Peeta says.

"Oh" I say, but I still don't trust him, he doesn't seem like his brothers, but I don't trust easy.

The rest of lunch is mostly Peeta and Madge talking. I don't really say anything.

The next classes are, math, history and science together, and P.E.

At the end of the day, I wait by the tree Gale told me to meet him at. Peeta and I have the same last class so he was walking with me. Madge and I have all the same classes but she doesn't live by me so she walks a different way. When I stop at the tree, he does too.

"Do you mind if I walk with you? We live next door to each other" Peeta says

"I don't mind, but I have to wait for my cousin Gale here" I say

"Okay" Peeta says. I am about to ask why he doesn't live on top of the bakery anymore when Gale walks up to us.

"Hey Katniss" Gale says

"Hey" I answer. Gale looks at Peeta as if sizing him up. "This is Peeta" I tell Gale. They shake hands.

"You gonna try something Mellark?" Gale asks him. Peeta sighs.

"No, but I understand why you may think so. I know the way my brothers are" Peeta answers

"Good" Gale answers. We starts walking and I stand in between them because I get a feeling Gale doesn't trust Peeta at all. I feel uncomfortable walking in between two boys. Peeta is on my left, Gale is on my right. I hold myself as we walk home. Peeta's house is next to mine, he says bye then goes inside his house. Gale turns on me as soon as Peeta goes inside.

"Okay, whats up with him?" Gale asks me

"I don't know. He's nice." I say

"How do you know he's nice?"

"He heard some of what Cato said and didn't believe him. He didn't push me to talk at lunch" I say

"Alright, just...remember to be cautious in case he's anything like his brothers." Gale says and I nod. I walk in the house and Gale keeps walking towards his house.

When I go inside the house, mom and Prim are both there and imediately start bombarding me with questions.

"How was school?" mom asks

"Did you make new friends?" Prim asks

"Do you like your teachers?" Mom asks.

"Did you meet a boy?" Prim asks

"How was lunch?" Prim asks

"Were people nice?" Mom asks

"Just tell us all about it!" They say in unison.

"Woah, hold up" I say as I walk to my room. They follow me in. I sit at my desk and pull out my school books.

"So...how was it?" My mom asks

"Good. Its was okay. The classes were okay. I had Madge to help me. I met a boy. His name is Peeta. He lives next door actually. He's nice" I say focusing on my homework.

"Alright, we'll let you get to work" mom says. They leave me room and close my door. I sigh and close my eyes. Then I realize Peeta doesn't know everything. I grab a peice of paper and start writing.

Peeta knows:

 _I lived by the lake_

 _I am adopted_

 _My dad died when I was 10_

 _Prim is my sister_

 _Cato says I am a sex seeker_

Peeta doesn't know:

 _I was raped_

 _Cato thinks I am a liar and he says I wasn't raped_

 _Most things about me_

There is probably more to those lists but this is off the top of my head. So Peeta knows what Cato thinks of me, but has no idea about the raped part. I intend to keep it that way. I sigh and get back to my homework.

 ** _Hey guys...so...yeah thats the update! Updating might be a bit harder for me right now, even though its summer vacation, I am going through something right now. I just feel so... distant... detached...I don't know...Anyways, writing fanfics does help so I'm gonna try to update soon. I promise to try and update_** _Hidden **and** Secret Couple_ **_soon! Review!!!!!_**


	3. chapter 3

_I am walking through the forest. I am collecting berries. Where did dad go? I walk to find him. I've reached the big tree where we started. I look around but no sign of him._ _I hear a snap. Its a tree branch breaking. Thats not my dad, we are both silent. Its someone else, its not an animal, animals don't make that big of a snap. Its a human, I start to turn to go in the opposite direction when I hear him, its my dad, he's saying something. I walk closer to the voice. I stop behind a tree, just so I can see them. My dad is up against a tree, he's facing in my direction but he doesn't see me. A man stands in front of him, his back to me_ , I notice he's wearing gloves.

 _"Just tell me where the girl is. We've seen her, we know she exist. Just A few hours, the guys are having a party, a few hours and we're good." The man says_

 _"No. I know what you want her for and I won't let you" Dad says_

 _"You may have her hidden, but I will find her"_

 _"No you won't, I'll make sure of it"_

 _"Oh but you won't. You see, she's perfect for us right now. Young, no self defence, nobody she can tell that believe her over me. She'll be an easy target once you're out of the way._

 _"No. You'll never hurt her."_

 _"Once you're out of the way, all I have to do is find her. Then, she won't be daddy's little angel anymore." The man says. He steps back and pulls out a knife, pointing it at my dad's heart. It takes all my power not to cry out, for I know I will only make things worse. My dad sees me._

 _"Any last words?" The man asks_

 _"You won't get to her. She's smart. She'll know what the gunshot means when I don't come home. I've warned her about sick people like you. She'll know my death isn't her fault, and I love her so much I am willing to die to keep her safe. Her life means more to me than my own, and you will **not** touch her" my dad says._

 _I can feel the tears coming. I mouth the words,_ _I love you. He shifts his right foot slightly, which I know means to run. I turn quietly._

 _"I'll leave this knife by you. Let people think you killed yourself. My fingerprints won't be on the knife" The man says._

 _I carefully walk away, tears silently streaming down my face. My dad could run, but the man would chase him, or throw the knife. The furthur away I get, the faster I walk away._

 _I hear my dad cry out in pain, cry after cry. I clap my hands over my ears and force myself to run home even though all I want to do is run to my dad._

 _When I get home I collapse to the floor, numb. I clutch my father's jacket, sitting still, too numb to do anything._

I wake up gasping for breaths, my face covered in tears. I can't breath. Its too much. I run to the window, I unlock it and push it open. I close my eyes try to calm my silent cries, I take deep breaths.

"Katniss?" A voice asks. I know that voice, its Peeta. I open my eyes, his window is open and he's looking at me in concern. If we both stook our hand out the window and reached out, we could reach each other, thats how close our windows are. I look at my clock, its 11:48pm.

"Why are you crying? Is everything alright?" Peeta asks me. I don't answer.

"Look, we're friends right?" Peeta asks. I nod. "The way the whole friend thing works is you have to tell each other the deep stuff"

"The deep stuff, uh oh, like what?"

"Lets start basic, like...whats your favorite color?"

"now you've stepped over the line" I say. Peeta chuckles.

"no seriously. Whats your favorite color?" Peeta says

"green. whats yours?" I say

"orange" he says

"orange? like miss trinket's hair?" I ask. Miss Trinket is our music teacher.

"no, more muted. Soft like the sunset." Peeta responds. I smile. "So whats wrong? Maybe it could help to talk about it?"

I nod and wipe my tears away, I take a deep breath.

"I had a nightmare, but more of a flashback. I was there when my dad died. I was hiding behind a tree, my dad saw me, he said his final words directed towards me. The man didn't know I was there. My dad did this signal with his foot that i know means to run. I walked away silently, I wasn't far enough when he started stabbing my dad." The tears start to fall "I heard my dad cry out. It took all my power not to run back to him. I remember running home and clutching his jacket. I just miss him a lot right now" I say. I wipe my tears away.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Peeta says.

"yeah, but talking about it does help." I admit.

"i'm glad I can help! you know you can always talk to me" Peeta says.

"Thanks peeta" I say. Someone opens Peeta's bedroom door. It must be his father, they look alike and he looks too old to be his brother.

"Hey Peeta, I know you love to paint but it's late. you gotta go to sleep now, you have school tomorrow" Peeta's dad says, thats when I see Peeta's desk by the window, kinda like, l-, but the desk is further up and the window is center, but in the chair he can look out the window, he was painting, then his dad looks at me. "Well, hello, may I say you look very familiar."

"this is Katniss" Peeta says "we met at school, it was her first day." he explains. I wave.

"Well, your dad is right, we have school tomorrow. Thanks for your help Peeta, I really appriciate it. Goodnight" I say

"goodnight" Peeta says, his dad nods at me. I close the window, lock it, place the curtain, then go back to bed.

 ** _peeta point of view_**

"Dad, why did you say she looked familiar?" I ask him. I already closed and locked my window.

"her dad used to trade at the bakery, and sometimes he would take her." dad says

"oh" i say

"why were you guys talking this late?" dad asks

"well, i was painting the window was open. I heard a noise and looked over, she was standing at her window, her eyes were closed, she was crying. I asked her what was wrong, she said said she had witnessed the moments leading up to her dad's death and she was dreaming about it" I explain

"yes, watching a parent kill themselves must be hard to remember" Dad says. I'm confused, Katniss said a man killed her father.

"thats not what Katniss said" I tell him

"what did she say?" Dad asks me.

"she said, she was hiding behind a tree, her dad saw her and directed his last words towards her, the man didn't know she was there. She said, her dad made a motion for her to run, she said she started going in the opposite direction, but she still heard the stabbing and her dad crying out." i tell my dad

"thats not what the town thinks" my dad tells me

"what do they think?" I ask

"well...people think he killed himself. they found him in the woods, holding a knife." dad say

"no...i believe Katniss" I tell him.

"I think i have something you can give her" dad tells me, he walks out of my room. He walks back in after a few minutes. He holds something out to me.

Its one of those tiny flip books that go in wallets, I unfold it, it has five slots for pictures. Two are taken already. One of them, I recognize as a younger version of Katniss, its a sketch of her. The other, is two men, a father and a son.

"Thats Katniss' father, the other is assume is her grandfather although i'm not sure she would know him." My dad explains

"how do you have this" i ask him

"well, about a week before her father was announced dead, he came in the bakery to trade. On his way out, he dropped this, by the time i saw it, he was long gone. I just figured i could give him it next time i saw him but i never did. I had forgoten I had it until i saw her" dad explains.

"can I give them to her?" i ask my dad

"of course, thats why i gave them to you" dad says

"I hope this helps her" I say

"yeah, goodnight" dad says

"goodnight" I say. I put the pictures in my backpack so I don't forget them, then I go sleep.

 ** _The Next Day_**

 ** _Music Class_**

The song we are preforming for the end of year preformance is, _Beating of_ _the Drum_ , by, _Aviva Mongillo_. Right now Miss Trinket is trying to help Glimmer hit the high Aflat at the end of the song. The five boys in the class are all on piano, the only instrument in the song, and are practicing. Glimmer has the lead. Thats all the original song has, piano and one singer, but Miss Trinket orginized it so that everyone has a part. The rest of us nine girls sing softly and echo some of what Glimmer sings.

Madge isn't here today, Peeta says sometimes she has to go places with her dad. Miss Trinket calls for a five minute break. Other people get up and go talk to friends or get water, I stay seated. Peeta comes and sits in the seat next to me.

"I bet you could hit that high note" Peeta says

"no" I say

"seriously, maybe not on the first try, but you could definetely get that after a couple" Peeta insist

"nah" i say

"no i'm serious, you have an amazing voice and you know you should be singing lead" Peeta says.

"Five minutes are up! Back to work!" Miss Trinket calls. It hasn't been five minutes, but Miss Trinket is very into schedules, she must have realized we aren't ready and need more work. When Peeta stands to back to his seat, I notice Clove and Glimmer glaring fiercly at me, they musy have heard.

 ** _At Lunch_**

Peeta and I sit at our lunch table, we sit in across from each other. Peeta hasn't dropped our conversation from music class.

"I'm serious, you have an amazing voice! You shouldn't be singing backup on a song like that" Peeta says

"Maybe next year, once I've practiced or had lessonsIts Tuesday May 5th, the school year ends in about a month. Our preformance is the last day if school. Maybe next school year" I say

"sing" Peeta says

"what? Now?" I ask him

"yes sing" Peeta says. He starts tapping the table rythmically. " _Oh Do to to to-do to to to-do"_

" _oh"_ I sing " _That silly grin on your face has got to go_

 _You could get away with murder don't you know"_

I hear a laughing from the table behind us.

"That girl over there, she really shouldn't try to put herself out there. Have you heard what Cato says? Now she's trying to sing? Those simple two lines were terrible" I hear Glimmer say, I look down.

"Hey Katniss! Do you use auto-tune?!" Glimmer shouts. I shake my head. "You should consider it!"

"They don't know what they're talking about" Peet says. I grab my bag and stand up. Peeta calls after me, but I walk off, I stick my middle finger at Glimmer as I walk past. I need somewhere where I can be alone. I walk into the multi-purpose room, I climb up the stairs onto the stage. I stand on the stage, I step backwards and find myself hitting a curtain. I go behind the curtain. I like this, walking into the room, you can't see this area unless you actually go behind the curtain.

There's a piano. How many piano's does this school have? I sit at the piano bench. I don't know how to play. I press some of the keys. I like the sound it makes.

Why does Glimmer hate me so much? Do I sing good or bad? I miss my dad, so much. I miss his laugh. I miss his nickname for me. I miss how he would make me laugh. I miss him.

I press one of the keys and it reminds me of a song i heard.

" _Its been a long day_ _without you my friend_

 _and i'll tell you all about it when i see you again_

 _we've come a long way, from where we began_

 _and i'll tell you all about it when i see you again"_

A tear falls from my eye. I hear a small crash on the other side of the curtain.

"Who's there?" I ask, no one answers. "I already heard you"

Peeta walks through the curtain. Anger rises through the pain I feel.

"I'm sorry, Kat I wasn't trying to listen, I was just looking for you" Peeta says. All anger melts away when he uses the nickname my dad used. I cover my face with my hands.

"I feel so stupid" I murmur. Peeta sits next to me on the piano bench.

"why?" he asks me.

"All I seem to be able to do is cry! Its not like me!" I say, face still in my hands. Peeta's hands pull my hands away from my face.

"You aren't stupid. You're just going through a lot right now. Its okay" Peeta says.

"I just hate that the date this all happens, has to fall so close to the date...I can't handle" I say

"I don't get it" Peeta says. I sigh, I guess I have to tell people earlier than I wanted.

"Well, my birthday is on Friday. Since he died, I break down, I'm strong the rest of the year, but I break down on my birthday and the day he died. So the fact that all this happened, so close to my birthday is just too much." I say. All the memories of what my dad used to do for my birthday come flooding through me.

Peeta puts his arms around me, I flinch but it just blends in with my crying.

"I'm so sorry Kat. This must be hard, but you are strong, you can get through the pain." Peeta says. "I have something that might help"

He pulls something out of his bag. He explains what it js and how he got it before handing it to me. I open it, one of them I recognize is my dad, and his dad. The other one is a sketch of me, I remember when he sketched that. I give Peeta a watery smile.

"Thank you" I say and this time I hug him. I wipe my tears and press the pictures to my heart. I calm my breathing.

"You really are a great singer" Peeta says

"really?" I ask him

"Yes. I heard you messing with the piano. Do you know how to play?" Peeta asks me.

"No, but I like the sound" I say

"I can show you" Peeta says. I nod. We spend the rest of the lunch period playing piano.

 ** _After School_**

"I said no Peeta" I tell Peeta as we walk to the tree.

"Why not Kat?" He asks me

"Because I said no and thats final!" I say, we reach the tree.

"Is Mellark giving you trouble?" Gale asks me

"He'll side with me on this, even if he doesn't like me." Peeta says, I roll my eyes

"Side with you on what?" Gale asks

"Her birthday is on Friday, but she doesn't want to tell her mom about it, or let us celebrate!" Peeta says

"What? Why not?" Gale asks.

"Because I don't want to big deal!" I say. We spend the ENTIRE walk home arguing, both against me, about what we should do for my birthday.

When Peeta says bye, he also says, "tell her mom!"

Instead of walking towards his house, Gale bolts into mine. I chase after him. He runs into the kitchen, me chasing after him.

"ITS KATNISS' BIRTHDAY ON FRIDAY!!" gale shouts into the kitchen. He runs to the other side of the table, we circle the table and my mom and Prim try to stop us.

"Thanks Gale!" I say sarcastically.

"anytime, well gotta go" Gale says before leaving.

"why didn't you want him to tell us its your birthday?" Mom asks me

"Don't want a big deal" I say shrugging. Then I remember Peeta.

"Its your first birthday here, I want to make it special" mom says. I sigh, no getting out of this.

"alright, I gotta...do homework" I say backing out of the kitchen. I go to my room and close the door behind me. I dump my bag on my bed, grab a clothing hanger and open my window. I stretch and tap Peeta's window with the hanger. The window opens and Peeta looks at me smiling.

"So..." Peeta says

"Thanks to you and Gale, my mom wants to do something for my birthday" I say rolling my eyes

"Yes! How did you tap the window?" Peeta asks. I hold up the clothing hanger in answer, peeta chuckles.

My bedroom door opens, I look over and Prim is standing there.

"Katniss who are you talking to?" Prim asks me. I step aside so she can see out the window, Peeta smiles and waves at her.

"ooo a boy! Hi! I've seen you before! I'm Prim! Katniss' little sister! I'm 8! My best friend's name is Rue!" Prim rambles. " Are you Katniss' boyfriend?"

Peeta looks at me questioningly.

"No...thats enough questions from you little duck" I say.

"Okay, bye whoever you are!" she says brightly then walks out.

"Sorry about Prim" I say to him

"Its fine, she's funny" Peeta says.

"yeah" I agree

"forgive me? even though i stand by what i did" Peeta says smiling.

"fine, only because of the piano lessons and the pictures" I say

"Peeta" I hear his dad call.

"See ya later" Peeta says, I wave bye. we close our windows. I go to my desk and do my homework.

 **Hey guys!!! wassup?!?! Review!!! What she sang at lunch, is from a show called Backstage. A bit from the lunch period is from that show, thats where I got the idea. The song she sang behind the curtain, see you again, by, sam smith. I think that's his name. Review!!!!**

 **Shoutout!!!** District12greenie!!!!!!


	4. chapter 4

**_Wednesday May 6th_**

I wake up in the morning feeling tired. I had restless sleeping, but I didn't open my window like last time.

School is pretty uneventful, I fill Madge in on everything that happened, minus the crying part.

 ** _Friday May 8th_**

I wake up and there is an outfit at the foot of my bed. Its a beige romper with a long flowing skirt style thing with Katniss' in the back, with a note, _For Your Birthday_. There are strappy sandals too. I put on the outfit, grab my bag, and go get breakfast. When I enter the kitchen, all eyes are on me.

"Aw, you look so pretty! Can you wear your hair down? Today?" Mom asks. I hold back a sigh and I let down my braid. My hair was in a braid all last night so when I let it down its wavy. Mom comes and fixes it a bit.

"Happy Birthday" Prim and mom say.

"Thanks" I say. I eat breakfast then I say bye and head out the door with Prim. Gale had to go to school earlier than normal to finish a test so I'm walking alone today. Just as we pass Peeta's house, he walks up.

"Hey Kat! Hold up" He calls. Prim and I stop and Prim raises an eyebrow and mouths _Kat?_ I roll my eyes. Peet holds out a rectangulat package.

"Happy Birthday!" He says.

"Open it" Prim says excitedly. I open the package and inside is a dark green plastic rectangle, at the end is a soft orange plastic hand in the position to knock. Along the length of the dark green rectangle are Katniss'.

"Wow" I say, the painted Katniss' are beautiful.

"Whats it for?" Prim asks

"So that Kat doesn't have to use clothing hangers to knock at my window." Peeta says, then he looks at me "Anytime, anyday. If you need to talk, or you need help, all you have to do is knock"

"Thank you, so much" I say, then I hug him. It really means a lot.

"That is so sweet!" Prim says nudging me with her elbow.

"Prim!" I hear Rory shout from a couple houses down as he walks.

"Bye guys" Prim says, then she turns to go with Rory.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATNISS!" Rory shouts.

"THANK YOU" I shout back rolling my eyes.

Peeta and I start to walk to school.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Peeta asks me as we walk.

"I slept okay. I don't think tonight will be as easy though" I admit.

"Well, if you need to talk, remember you can knock at my window" Peeta says.

"Thanks." I say

 ** _Lunch_**

We are, all three of us, sitting at our normal table.

Made pulls out a box and pushes it towards me.

"Happy birthday!" She says. I open the box, there is a headband that matches my outfit. I put it on and Madge and Peeta clap. I laugh a bit. Inside the box is also my favorite, dark chocolate.

"Thanks, its bitter like me" I say and they laugh. "No really, thanks guys"

"One more thing" Peeta says. "Madge and I got you a vanilla cupcake with strawberry frosting"

They hand me a cupcake that looks just like he described

"Try it!" Madge says.

"Okay" I say, I lift it to bite it and Peeta and Madge reach over and push it into my face. "What the fuck!" I take some of the frosting and throw it at each of their faces. We end up laughing and some people give us weird looks.

"I don't know what I am most shocked about. Kat cursing, or laughing about this instead of being mad." Peeta says

"Right!" Madge agrees.

"Whatever" I say wiping the frosting off my face.

 ** _After School_**

Peeta and I wait at the tree for Prim and Rory. Gale has some after school class on tuesdays and fridays, Prim and Rory wanted to walk with us today.

"Katniss!" Prim shouts at she walks towards us.

"Hey little duck" I say as she hugs me

"Guess what!" Prim says

"What?" I ask

"My teacher said I got the highest math score!!!" Prim says excitedly

"And I got the highest spelling score!!!" Rory says

"Congrats guys" Peeta and I say

"Thanks, but who are you?" Rory says Peeta

"He's Katniss' boyfriend" Prim says to Rory

"I am not Kat's boyfriend. We're just friends" Peeta says to Rory and Prim "I'm Peeta"

"Oh, okay. Thanks Peeta!" Rory says.

"Why don't we go" I suggest

"Okay" Prim says. Prim and Rory walk a bit in front of us.

"I'm sorry about Prim and Rory." I say apologetically to Peeta.

"Its okay, I remember my younger cousins were like that with my older cousins" Peeta says.

When we reach Peeta's house, he flashes me a smile.

"He likes you" Prim says when Peeta enters his house

"What? No. Your crazy, we're just friends" I say

"If you says so" Prim says with a shrug.

I go to my room and do my homework. Mom calls me out later for dinner. She made italian pasta and chicken for dinner to celebrate. After dinner she brings out a red velvet cake. We play a board game, then watch a movie.

If this is what we do for birthdays, I think I will be fine, its not something huge which I am thankfull for. I fall alseep easily.

I wake up drenched in sweat and tears. It was the same dream except I got lost in the woods, I couldn't find my way home, I would end up running back and seeing my fathers dead, stabbed figure.

I can't catch my breath, I need air. I open my window, but its not enough, I need woods air. I climb out of my window and take off running towards woods. I know exactly where I am. I hear leaves being crunched as I run. I don't care that I'm not being silent right now.

I run into my old home, collapse on the bed like thing I slept on. I clutch my fathers old jacket, I have no strength, I feel so week. I hear someone walking outside, calling my name. I think vaguely, _Its him he's come to rape me again._ My heart fills with fear. I try to stand up so I can run, but my knees buckle and I fall to the ground, seeing black.

 ** _Peeta's Point of View_**

"Katniss" I call. I had my window open, I knew it was going to be a rough night for Kat. She opened her window, climbed out, and took off running. I quickly climed out of my window and ran after her. She was ahead of me by a good distance. I wander, trying to follow where she went.

I see what must have been her old home. I walk in and see her collapsed on the floor.

"Kat!" I say shocked. I'm at her side in seconds. She's out cold. Even in her sleep, she is clutching a a jacket. It must have been her fathers jacket. She must have had a really bad nightmare.

I see a large bag on the other side of the room, I go and I put her possesions in the bag. I take the jacket from Kat and I wrap it around her. The bag has a strap so I put it so that the strap is on my shoulder but it crosses over my chest. Its a bit heavy but nothing I can't handle. I lean down and pick up Kat, bridal style. I start walking in the direction we came from.

 ** _Katniss Point of View_**

I am moving, but my feet are not on the ground. In fact none of me is on the ground. Strong arms are holding me, carrying me. It takes all my force to open my eyes. Its not the man who raped me that was calling me. It was Peeta.

"Peeta" I say weakly.

"Kat" Peeta says with a sigh "I'm glad you're okay. I'm taking you home"

I only nod.

 ** _Peeta's Point of View_**

I am worried. Normally, when you carry someone, you can tell the difference from awake and asleep, but Kat, she felt the same from when she was asleep and awake now. I can see the street we live on. I walk past a house with a bedroom light on, who's awake at midnight

As we're walking past, Kat says, "Gale"

"What?" I ask her

"Gale" She repeats, pointing at the window. I look at the window and I see Gale. Gale turns and sees me, then he sees Kat and he rushes to the window. I walk over to his window as he opens it.

"What did you do to her?!" Gale demands loudly.

"Shh. You're gonna wake up your entire family." I say

"I don't care! Why do you have her!" Gale yells.

"Gale calm down" Kat says sounding a bit less weak, she's slowly regaining her strength.

"No! I will not untill someone explains why the fuck Mellark has you like this in the middle of the night!" Gale shouts. A woman, who I assume is Gale's mother, walks in.

"Gale! What are yo- Katniss!" She says rushing to the window. She sticks her hand out the window to touch her face

"I'm fine" Kat says sounding a bit irritatated. I know she doesn't like being looked at with pity or worry looks.

"Peeta just, please take me home." Kat says to me.

"Sure thing Kat" i say to her.

"No i'm coming with you" Gale says

"No you are not. You are going to stay home and watch your siblings. I am an adult and I think its beat I go with them" Gale's mom says sternly.

"Fine." Gale says then he turns to me "You better not have hurt her."

"He didn't Gale" Kat says. Gale's mom is out of the front door in a minute. We start going furthur, we are three houses down when I feel the change in carrying Kat. She's regaining her strength. I feel less worried. I think it was probably the fact that nightmares really take it out of you, not to mention how much and how fast she ran, she was barely awake, and she was crying a lot. I feel really bad that she has to suffer so much at a young age.

"Peeta?" Kat says, her voice sounds way less weak.

"Yeah Kat" I say

"Thank you, for everything" Kat says

"You're my best friend, I would do anything for you" I respond, Kat smiles at me.

We reach Kat's house. Kat's aunt knocks frantically on the door. Kat's mom and a sleepy, looking Prim come to the door.

"Oh my god!" Kat's mom says. She steps back to let me in. I place Kat on the living room couch. Prim immediately cuddles next to Kat.

 ** _Katniss' Point of View_**

I put my arm around Prim as she cuddles next to me. Peeta is on the other side of the room, telling my mom and aunt what happened.

Five minutes later, Peeta walks up to me and holds out a large bag.

"I put some stuff from your old home in here, I thought it would help." Peeta says

"Thank you" I say, he nods and goes back to my mom. He says something I can't hear, then him and my aunt Hazelle leave.

"Prim honey go to sleep" Mom says as she walks towards us. Prim nods and gets off the couch and heads off towards her bedroom.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Its just been really hard. This all happened so close to my birthday, and birthdays are hard enough already. I just couldn't take it, I needed my fathers jacket. Then when I got there, I felt so weak. Then I heard someone outside, I thought it was him coming to rape me again, then I passed out. When I woke up, Peeta was carrying me. I'm sorry mom" I say.

"Its okay. I know this must be hard. I just don't know what to do about the fact that you were able to leave through your window so easily and soundlessy. Maybe I should lock it from the outside" mom says

"No please don't. I know it would be for my safety, but I talk to Peeta through the window. He helps me." I say

"Peeta was there this time but was if it happens again? Peeta might not be there. Okay, this is what we'll do, I'll leave the window so you can talk to Peeta, but off something like this happens again, I'll have to do something about it" Mom says.

"Thank you mom. Things can only get better right? But there is something I didn't tell you and I don't know why I didn't tell you"

"What?"

"I figured out who the man was. I saw his son at school and i recognized him. The man's son's name is Cato" I tell mom.

"Thank you for telling me. It hasn't even been a week since we sent the dress, but I'll tell them what you told me" Mom says

"Okay" I say

"Now, go to sleep" Mom says. I give her a hug before going to my room. I go to the window and see Peeta is waiting at his window.

"Hey" he says. I'm embarrased he saw me like that, and that he had to carry me home.

"Hey, I didn't get you in trouble with your dad did I?" I say

"Nah, he doesn't know I left. I came in through my window. My brother was in my room when I came back, he said he covered for me. He said he saw me running after you, so he covered for me. He told my dad I was asleep." Peeta says

"Oh okay. Thank you so much Peeta" I say

"Anytime. I hope whats in the bag helps" Peeta says

"Thanks for bringing my stuff" I say

"No problem. You should get some rest" Peeta says

"You too. Thanks again" I say

"Goodnight" Peeta says

"Goodnight" I say. I close my window, lock it, and place the curtain. I put the bag on my desk and decide to open it tomorrow.

I fall asleep with my dad's jacket wrapped around me.

 ** _The next morning_**

I wake up and look at my clock. Its 9:32am. I feel well rested. Nine hours straight asleep is amazing considering the sleep i've had this week. I have dirt on me from last night. I take a nice shower, then I blow dry my hair and braid it. I put on jean shorts, a red blouse, and a pair of converse. I clean my room too. When I come out of my room its 10:02am.

I walk in the kitchen where mom and aunt Hazelle are drinking coffee.

"There she is!" Aunt Hazelle says

"Here I am" I say.

"Hurry up and eat breakfast! They should be here at 10:30am" Aunt Hazelle says.

"Who should be here at 10:30am?" I ask as I sit down. Mom puts a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Peeta and Madge" Aunt Hazelle says

"Why?" I ask

"Well, I thought I would take you to the streets today. Then I thought, it would be more fun if we invited your friends. I remember you saying Madge was your friend so I called her dad and invited her. Then last night, when Peeta told us what happened, I saw that you two are friends so I invited him too" Aunt Hazelle explains.

"Okay, but what are the streets?"

"They're about 20 minutes away. There are shops, restaurants, a bunch of places like that. There is grass, fountains, and benches if you just want to relax or walk. But there are fun places there." Aunt Hazelle says.

"Okay" I say. I eat breakfast and mom gives me money for the streets. I go in the backyard to wait. Posy and Prim are playing hopscotch. Rory and Vick are playing catch. Gale walks up to me.

"Are you going to tell me why Mellark had you last night? Mom wouldn't tell me. She said it was up to you whether or not to tell me" Gale says. I sigh.

"Last night, I had a nightmare. I opened my window, climbed out, and ran into the woods. I had gone to my old home, I was holding my fathers jacket. Peeta had seen me and ran after me. I passed out so he carried me home" I say

"Oh, but when I saw you, he was still carrying you, but you were awake" Gale says

"I was too weak to walk" I say simply.

"So he didn't hurt you in any way?" Gale asks

"No he did not." I say

"Good, when I saw him holding you, like that, and he didn't answer my question right away, I thought the worst" Gale says

"Do you trust him now?" I ask Gale

"Not entirely" Gale says

"Enough to stop calling him by his last name?" I ask

"Maybe" gale says, I smile and Gale smiles.

"Katniss" Prim and Posy say

"Hey" I say as I walk over to them.

"Wanna play hopscotch with us?" Prim asks me

"Sure" I say. I go, then Prim goes, then its Posy's turn. Posy has to jump over two quares since mine and Prim's rocks are there.

"Oh no! i can't do it" Posy says. I step behind her and grab her hands

"Jump" i tell her. She jumps and I lift her arms to jump to the end. She starts jumping up and down in excitement. She throws her arms around me and I laugh.

"Kat!" Someone shouts from behind me. I jump, startled.

"Fu-udge" I say, stopping myself from cursing in front of kids. "Damn you Peeta" I say but my smile betrays me.

"Katniss Everdeen, you know your not as tough as you seem" Peeta says looking towards Posy. I scowl and punch his arm. " Ow" he says laughing. "Okay i take it back"

"Whatever" I say as I hug him.

"You okay?" he whispers as he hugs me

"Yeah" I whisper back.

"Katniss, Madge is here!" Aunt Hazelle calls. Peeta and I go inside and into the living room where Madge is. Madge and I hug.

"Hi" Madge says

"Hi" I say

"Alright lets go" Aunt Hazelle says. We go to her car. She gets in the drivers seat. I sit in the middle, Peeta on my right, Madge on my left. A song starts and Peeta starts moving to the rythm. I roll my eyes. I look to Madge but she's doing the same. I roll my eyes at the both of them.

"Come on Kat, dance" Peeta says. I scowl at him as him and Madge nudge me with their elbows. Finally, so they stop nudging me, I start moving to the beat.

Twenty minutes later, we pull up in the parking lot. We get out of the car.

"Okay so, roller skating is at 12:30 pm. So you three have about an hour and a half to have fun." Aunt Hazelle says. Then she looks at Madge and Peeta "You two have my phone number in case of anything but there are security guards and this place is really safe"

"Okay" I say

"Remember, 12:30pm, indoor roller skating rink" Aunt Hazelle says.

"We'll see you there" I say. Aunt Hazelle walks off.

"Where to guys?" I ask them

"Why don't we walk around then find a place to look into" Madge suggest

"Okay" I say. We start to walk down the street. I am adrmiring the beautiful plants.

"Why don't we try here?" Peeta suggest pointing to a shop we just passed.

" _Costumes and Comedy"_ Madge reads

"Yeah" I say.

We go inside the store. We go over to the comedy section. Peeta picks up a clown wig and puts it on.

"How do I look?" Peeta asks.

"Ridiculous" I say laughing.

"Its not like you could pull it off" Peeta says placing the wig on my head.

"Sorry Katniss but you look more ridiculous in the wig than Peeta did" Madge says

"Ha" Peeta says triumphantly.

"Whatever" I say tossing the wig at Peeta.

I wander around the store and I find myself in the costumes section. I find devil horns and I put them on. They match my red blouse. I find the tester red lipstick and put some on. I pick up an actual tube of red lipstick. I find an angel hailo, perfect for Peeta. I find a half hailo, half devil horns, perfect for Madge. I turn and see a guy was watching me, he looks my age.

"Can I help you?" I ask him

"Sorry, its just you look great in red" He says with a smile. I relax slightly, he sounds nice.

"Oh, thanks" I say

"My name is Darius" He says holding out his hand. I shake his hand

"I'm Katniss" i say " I haven't seen you around. Did you just move here?"

"No. I'm visiting my cousin, but my dad says he wants to move here around the start of 8th grade" Darius says

"Oh cool" I say

"Yeah, anyway I have to get back to my cousin" Darius says

"Okay, its was nice meeting you" I say

"Nice meeting you too, beautiful" Darius says. He presses a kiss to my cheek and I can't help but blush. We walk away in opposite directions. Did that really just happen? I turn to look at him and he turns to look at me, he gives me a smile, and winks at me. I blush again. I keep walking and I go back to Madge and Peeta.

He was cute, and he kissed me. He kissed me on the cheek, but still. He was definetely cute. Like really cute. Damn it, I can't help but relive the moment when he kissed my cheek.

"Kat, you still with us?" Peeta's voice inturups my thoughts, I blush again.

"Yeah, I uh found some stuff" I say holding out the angel hailo to him and the half hailo, half devil horn to Madge.

"Nice" Peeta says putting on the hailo. Madge looks at me curiously.

"Whats up?" She asks me quietly.

"I'll tell you later" I say quietly, she nods.

We buy our stuff then leave the store with them on. We keep walking past places, then Madge sees a photo booth.

"Come on! I'm buying them" Madge says leading us to the photo booth. We get inside. The first pitcure, we smile, the second picture we make a silly face, the last picture, we hug and smile. We each get a copy of the picture. We walk around a bit more.

We walk into an area where there are speakers playing music. There are some people dancing along to the music. Others stand, enjoying the music. A song comes on that all three of us recognize. _Caballo Dorado_. Its a very popular dance in mexico. In P.E we have been doing the dance unit and they taught us the dance.

"Oh we are doing this!" peeta says

"Yes!" madge says excitedly.

"No way" i say. Peeta takes my hand.

"Come on!" peeta says.

"No" i say. Peeta takes my other hand and leads me to the center, Madge is on Peetas other side. We do the steps, people begin to gather around us and cheer. After the song ends, we take a bow. Then the fast version begins. We start up again, its the same steps but faster. By the end, my feet hurt. We do a group hug. Then I see him, Darius, cheering me on. He blows me a kiss, and winks, I blush again. I turn away and I see Madge saw that.

"Um, what was that?" Madge asks

"Later" I say. Peeta comes up to us and hugs me.

"You see, I told you it would be great!" He says

"I hate to say it, but you were right" I say. We do a group hug again.

"Come on" Madge says. We walk away from the group of people. We walk around a bit more. We walk past a sunglass shop.

"Why don't we get sunglasses to match our accessories" I suggest

"What do you mean?" Madge asks.

"I get red sunglasses, Peeta gets white, you get half red half white" I say

"Sounds good to me." Peeta says. We walk in the shop and have some fun trying on different glasses. In the end we manage to find the sunglasses I said.

"Its 10 minutes until 12:30" Peeta says

"We should probably go now. Better early than late" I say. We walk around looking for the indoor roller skating rink. Funnily enough, we get there the same time as Aunt Hazelle. We get our shoes, and head on to the rink.

"Just hold on to the outer edge and its kind of like walking." Aunt Hazelle says. Madge is really good at this. She goes around the rink, she does a couple tricks.

"How is it you are so good at this?" peeta asks her, he's pretty good himself but Madge is better

"My mom used to bring me here a lot" Madge says simply. Madge told me her mom has been in the hospital for a year.

I stick mostly to holding on to the outer edge. The rink is dimly lit with a dico ball and lasers. They play upbeat music. There aren't a whole lot of people here.

"Madge, can you help me get something?" Aunt Hazelle asks her

"Sure" madge says

"We'll be right back" Aunt Hazelle says. They leave the rink. Peeta skates up to me.

"Come on. Let go of the rink" Peeta says

"I'm not trying to fall" I say

"Come on. I won't let go, I promise." He says. He takes my left hand in his right hand. A slow song starts. "The song is slow, people skate to the rythm of the song being played"

I look around and sure enough, people are slowing down, in fact, most people are getting into pairs and holding hands like me and Peeta.

"Its like walking" peeta says. "Copy my feet" I try my best to replicate what his feet are doing. I hold Peeta's hand tightly. On the turn, I stumble and loose my balance. Peeta puts his right arm around my shoulders to help me. I put my left arm aound his waist to help steady myself.

"Thanks" i say

"No problem, on the turns just turn your feet with the rink" Peeta says. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"Not really, there's not much more to say, except thank you" I say

"You don't have to thank me. You're my best friend, I would do anything for you" Peeta says

"I do have to thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been back home so quickley. You're my best friend too. I love Madge, but we both don't really talk, We can spend an entire lunch period in near silence and it doesn't bother us. We silently communicate. But with you, you really help me. You help me talk about whats going on. You look out for me. You stay up, or wake up in the middle of the night for me. I do have to thank you, or I won't feel like you know how much I appreciate everything you do." I say.

Peeta turns to face me. Our faces are close together. Peeta is looking into my eyes, I look into his. Our faces are slowly getting closer. I am aware of what is going to happen. I don't find myself wanting to stop it. My eyes are slowly closing. Our faces are extremely close now, its about to happen.

They start playing a fast song and Peeta and I both jump. The change of song startled us since we were so lost in the moment. We stumble and it doesn't help that we had our arms around each other, we end up falling together. We take one look at each other and burst out laughing. Peeta gets up and I struggle to get up. He holds out his hand and i take it. He helps me up. We see my aunt and Madge walk through the door. They grab their shoes and walk over to us.

"Where did you guys go?" i ask them

"To get tickets for bumper cars" madge says

"cool" peeta says

"What are bumper cars?" I ask

"You drive cars and hit each other" Peeta says

"Sounds fun" I say with a smile. Aunt Hazelle and Madge enter the rink.

"Come skate with me Katniss" Madge says

"Okay" I agree. I look at Peeta before I go, he smiles at me. Madge and I skate over to the other side of the rink.

"Okay so, what happened at the store earlier?" Madge asks. I tell her what happened with Darius. "He's definitely forward, and cute"

"yeah" I say, but after what just happenes with Peeta, it doesn't feel as exciting. I can't help but look at Peeta, he meets my eyes

"Okay, now what happened with Peeta?" Madge asks

"How do you know something happened?" I ask her

"because you guys keep looking at each other with those _eyes_ " Madge says, i sigh.

"They started playing a slow song. Peeta told me to skate with him since it was slow and slow would be easier. It was just holding hands, then I almost fell, he put an arm around my shoulders and I put an arm around his waist. We were talking. I was telling him how much I appreciate everything he does for me. It started happening, we were slowly leaning in. Our lips were about to meet. Then the song changed to a fast one, and we both jumped and fell, then you guys came" I say as we skate around.

"Oh my god! You and Peeta almost kissed!" Madge says

"Keep your voice down" i say

"You have to tell him how you feel" Madge says

"I don't know how I feel" I say

"Did you _want_ to kiss?" Madgd asks

"I don't know." I say honestly

"What about Darius?" Madge asks

"I don't know either" I admit.

"Its okay, but I honestly really support you and Peeta! You guys need a ship name. Hmm, what about Everlark" Madge says

"Everlark?" I ask

"Everlark. Everdeen-Mellark combination" Madge says. I laugh a bit. We skate until 1:30pm. Then we go to bumper cars. Its two per car.

"Miss Hawthorne, can I ride with you?" Madge asks

"Why of course. Call me Aunt Hazelle" Aunt Hazelle says

"Yay" Madge says looking at me.

"What are you uo to?" I ask her quietly.

"Nothing" She says

"Well that leaves you with me Kat" Peeta says, now I realize what Madge is doing. I shoot her a scowl, but Madge just smiles. We get in a bumper car and Madge and Aunt Hazelle get in a bumper car. The rest of the bumper cars are filled with people then they start.

"You see the trick is, when someone is going for someone, you hit their side" Peeta says. He points at Madge and Aunt Hazelle going for someone, he goes and hits their side. I laugh. Then someone hits our side, pushing me into Peeta, we laugh.

"Here, put your hands here" Peeta says, taking my hands and putting them on the stearing wheel. His hands feel warm and I can't help but blush at how comfortable this makes me. He steps on the gas pedal and the car goes fast.

"Ahh" I scream as I turn and crash.

"You are going to be a terrible driver" Peeta jokes, I laugh. We keep our hands together on the wheel, its comfortable. I see Madge smirking several times when I see her. I try to scowl but I can't seem to keep away the smile.

"Its nice to see you smile so much" Peeta says, this makes me scowl. I smile, sometimes. "See what I mean" Peeta says laughing, I can't help but laugh too.

We keep driving and crashing into people, laughing.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you mad" I say to Peeta

"True, but you are impossible to be mad at" Peeta says, we stop driving and look at each other. A car bumps us on my side and I crash into Peeta, my lips crash onto his. I pull away and look away. I desperately hope Madge didn't see, I search for her and I see she has a triumphant smile on her face. I shake my head at her and her smile falls.

"Look, um...can we just...forget that happened...the car hit...and i crashed into you...i just...i don't want to ruin what he have..." I say still looking down.

"Sure Kat, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you either" Peeta says. I smile and look up at him.

"Lets keep crashing into things" I say, Peeta nods.

 ** _Peeta's Point of View_**

Well, that happened. We kissed, you could call it that. We almost kissed at the roller skating rink. I know she felt it. We just kissed now. She looked away and i could ssee her facs turn red. She wants us to forget about it, because she doesn't want to ruin what we have, but I felt whar she did in the kiss. There was something there. But she has been through a lot and I don't want her to be uncomfortable to talk to me, she's my best friend.

"Sure Kat, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you either" I say. She smiles and looks up at me.

"Lets keep crashing into things" Kat says, I nod.

 ** _Katniss' Point of View_**

After bumper cars, we get frozen yogurt. Its really good. Things seem to have gotten better between me and Peeta. We just do what we normally do.

We get home at 3:35pm.

"Peeta come help me with something. You girls stay here" Aunt Hazelle says when we enter the living room.

"Okay" i say. I stand with my back to the kitchen door. Madge stands in front of me.

"Okay what happened? I saw you and Peeta kiss! Then you shook your head at me. And at frozen yogurt, you guys acted like nothing happened" Madge says.

"You kissed Mellark?!" Gale asks from behind me. I turn and look at him.

"Yes well no just...don't call him that" I say

"I don't know if he deserves to be called by his frist name if what Madge said was true. What did he do?" Gale says. I sigh.

"We were talking, a bumper car hit us and I crashed into him. My lips falling on his. I asked if we could forget about it because i don't want anything to ruin what we have" i say

"What about the almost kiss at the roller skating rink? You told me the reason you didn't kiss was because you were so lost in the moment, when a fast song came on, you both jumped and fell" Madge says

"I know! I don't know! I...ugh! This is too much to deal with. I'll admit I felt something, but I don't want to. Its not because I don't want to feel something with Peeta, he's amazing, its because I don't think i'm ready to feel that way for anyone." I say

"You're right. No pressure on you. You know peeta is one of the last people who would pressure you." Madge says

"I know, he really is a great guy" I say. Peeta walks in giving no sign that he heard any of what we said.

"Come on guys" He says smiling. We go outside.

As soon as I step foot outside, shouts of, "Surprise!!" Fill my ears.

"We know your birthday was yesterday, but we decided to surprise you" Mom says.

"You were in on this?" I ask Peeta and Madge. They nod. I punch Peeta's arm. "Thats for telling Gale my birthday" I say

"Worth it" Peeta says.

I meet people at the party, including my grandpa Haymitch. He has a knack of calling me sweetheart which sort of bugs me. It turns out, his girlfriend is my music teacher, Miss Trinket. Apparently, Miss Trinket has told him all about me. The party is actually pretty fun.

 **A/N**

 **sorry for the late update!!!! I hope you like it and this is probably the longest chapter I have written ever, including all my stories. I think my second longest chapter, was chapter 3 of secret couple, with 5k words.** **This one is over 6k words. I hope you liked what happened! I made Madge the creater of Everlark! I'm thinking of doing a bit of a time jump to beginning of 8th grade, since I don't have much planned for 7th grade, but I will fill you in on any details that would have happened. Let me know whar you think.**


	5. chapter 5

**So there has been a time jump to the night before the first day of 8th grade. Katniss, Peeta, and Madge are 14. Gale is 15. Prim and Rory are 10. Vick is 8. Posy is 6.**

 _Katniss Point of View_

I go into my room and put the phone mom gave me last year to charge. Its dead so I couldn't text Peeta when I got home. I pull out the knocking thing he gave me for my 13th birthday. I am about to open my window when Mom comes in.

"I know you want to talk to Peeta, but its late and you have school tomorrow. Prepare for tomorrow, then go to bed" Mom says

"Okay" I sigh. I put away the knocking thing and prepare my school bag. I pick out my outfit for tomorrow. I have defenitely grown. I got taller, and I have more curves. I pick out a romper for tomorrow. I can't wait to see my friends tomorrow.

We spent all summer in district 4. It has beautiful lakes, and mom has a lake housd there. Its was fun being on a boat, or simply swimming, but I miss my friends.

Prim got to spend this summer with us. Her mom and dad are divorced. Mom gets her weekdays since she lives closest to the school. Then they do alternating weekends and holidays and summers. My first summer her, 6th grade to 7th, Prim was with her dad. This summer she was with us.

The DNA test came back last year, it was Cato's dad. They went looking for him, but he's fled the country. I go to sleep.

 _August 1st_

I wake up feeling tired. It sucks having to wake up early again, especially when I went to sleep late. I get up, get dressed, and grab my school bag. Gale isn't walking with me to school this year since he is starting high school this year and his school isn't on the same path as mine. I eat breakfast with Prim, then we exit the house. We go out the front door and I see Peeta exiting his house too. I run down the steps and to him. He see's me coming and comes to me. We meet in the middle for a hug. Prim comes up to us.

"I missed you"I say to Peeta once we break the hug.

"What are you talking about? you literally talked almost everyday" Prim says

"Yeah, but I couldn't punch his arm or scowl at him" I say. Prim rolls her eyes, then turns so she can go with Rory.

Peeta and I start walking to school.

"So, are you going to audition for lead for the semester show this year?" Peeta asks.

The school year is split into semesters, and there is the show each semester. In sixth grade, the song, _Beating of the Drum_ I was supposed to sing backup, but Glimmer's parents took her on vacation early, so I had to step in for lead since I was the only one who knew and practiced the part. When Seventh grade started, Glimmer was extra mean since all people could talk about during the summer was how I did the part better than Glimmer. So, when Miss Trinket called for auditions for the first semester, Peeta and Madge told me I should do it, but I didn't need Glimmer on my case. Second semester, I had no excuse according to Peeta and Madge, I still didn't do it.

"You and Madge aren't gonna let this go are you?" I say

"Nope. You have an amazing voice! You have to stop getting in your own way!" Peeta says. I sigh.

"Fine, maybe its time I audition" I say quietly.

"What was that?" Peeta asks smiling.

"Maybe its time I audition" I say slightly louder

"Can't hear you" Peeta says. I sigh.

"I'll audition for lead!" I say perfectly audible.

"Yes!" Peeta says excitedly. "I heard the song this semester is _Catch us if you Can_ by Elle King"

"I love that song!" I say. We spend the rest of the walk to school talking about our summer vacations.

When we get to school, I see Madge and I give her a hug. We go to homeroom. Peeta sits to my left, Madge to my right. There is an empty seat in front of me, miss octavia says there is going to be a new student tomorrow.

 _Musi_ _c_

This year, music is my last class of the day. I was really happy to see I had music with Peeta and Madge. There are other people in this class that I don't know.

"This semester, the song is _Catch us if you can_ by _Elle King_. The parts are, drums, electric guitar, backup, and lead. Those of you auditioning for lead, come up and grab a lead part now" Miss Trinket says. Glimmer immediately gets up and grabs a lead part. Madge and Peeta nudge me. I take a deep breath and stand up. All eyes are on me as I get up and make my way to the front to grab a lead part. Miss Trinket is beaming at me as I grab a lead part.

"Those who want backup, come grab a part" Miss Trinket calls. Many people get up and grab a part, Madge included.

"Those who want electric guitar, come grab a part" Miss Trinket calls. Several people get up and grab a part, Peeta included.

"Those who want drums, come grab a part" Miss Trinket calls. The last of the class get up and grab a part.

"Okay, those auditioning for lead, have at least one person from drums, electric guitar, and backup, help you prepare for your audituon, the rest of you practice your part" Miss Trinket says.

"You have your backup person" Madge says

"And your electric guitar" Peeta says.

"All I need is someone who plays drums." i say

"My friend Finnick plays drums, I could ask him to join us" Peeta suggest

"Okay" I say. Peeta leaves, then comes back with a guy and a girl.

"My name ia Finnick. I'll play drums, if my girlfriend Annie can help with backup" Finnick says.

"Can we have more than one person on a part for the audition?" I ask Peeta, he nods. "Okay, then Annie can do backup with Madge"

"I'm Madge" Madge says, extending her hand to Annie, Annie shakes her hand and moves to stand with Madge. Peeta practices his part, Finnick practices his part, Madge and Annie practice their part and I read over my part.

"Okay so tell me, are we on the winning team?" Finnick asks "Lets hear your voice, but not this song"

I begin to ponder which song to sing a bit of when Peeta starts tapping that rythm that I remember. That rythm when I first sang to him in sixth grade. He has that same silly grin he did then.

" _Oh_ _Do_ _to to to-do_ _to to to-do"_ Peeta sings

 _"Oh, that silly grin on your face has got to go_

 _You could get away with murder don't you know"_ I sing. I laugh a little.

"Finally, someone's gonna beat Glimmer!" Finnick exclaims.

xxxxxxxx

Its ten minutes until the class ends.

"First up, Glimmer" Miss Trinket says. Her group gets up front, and starts. They are really good, but I notice that Glimmer is a half-beat behind.

"Next, Katniss" Miss Trinket calls. We get up and go to the front. I nod and Finnick starts playing. Peeta joins in right when he is supposed to. We get through our preformance and I actually feel confident.

"I'll give your homeroom teachers the results tomorrow" Miss Trinket says, the bell rings, when most of the class is gone, she winks at me. My group saw it and unfortunately, Glimmer did too. Glimmer walks up to us.

"I saw that! That is favortism! She's gonna pick you because she's dating your grandpa! He's not even your real grandpa! You're adopted! It must suck not looking at all like your family. I mean, yeah you're adopted, but it would have been better if you looked a bit like them. Tell me, how does it feel to not fit in, even in your fami-" Glimmer says

"Shut up!" A voice says. She has spiky brown hair, she steps in between me and Glimmer.

"What did you say to me?" Glimmer asks with a glare.

"I told you to shut up! Tell me, how many members of your family actually look like what they are supposed to? Aren't they more plastic than human? Now get out of here, before you need more plastic surgery on your face!" The girl says. Glimmer glares and walks out. The girl turns to face us.

"Hey Jo" Finnick says

"Hey Finn" she says, then she looks me "I'm Johanna"

"Katniss" I say

"Too late, you're Brainless now" Johanna says.

"Thanks for that" I say

"Its nothing, she's more talk than action. I'd love to stick an ax in her face though" Johanna says to me. "You can repay me by buying my lunch tomorrow"

"Okay" i say because, honestly, she kind of scares me.

"Lets get out of here" Johanna says. We leave the music room and start to head home.

"I'll see you guys later, my house is this way" Madge says

"Mine too. Do you mind if I walk with you?" Annie says quietly

"Not at all, come on" Madge says, they head off towards their houses. We keep walking.

"Okay, so we are officially a part of your group whether you like it or not" Johanna says

"You won't be able to get rid of us" Finnick says

"So, any couples or drama we should know about?" Johanna asks

"Um, no drama. No couples that I am aware of, other than Finnick and Annie." I say to them. Johanna eyes me.

"Okay" She says, I can hear she doesn't believe me.

"Anyone wanna come over?" I ask a we keep walking.

"Sure" Johanna says

"Can't, Mags says she has a day planned for us." Finnick says

"Dad needs my help at the bakery, but maybe i'll join you later" Peeta says.

"Okay" I say.

xxxxxxxx

Johanna and I get to my house and I open the front door.

"So you and Peeta live next door to each other?" Johanna asks

"Yeah" i say. My mom is in the living room going through the mail.

"Hi Katniss, how was school?" Mom asks

"Good, this is Johanna" I say gesturing to Johanna. Johanna nods in hello to my mom.

"Hello" Mom says.

"We'll be in my room" I tell her

"Okay" Mom says. I lead Johanna to my bedroom. I close my door behind us. Johanna sits at my desk. She pulls out a laptop from her bag and starts it up. I throw myself on my bed.

"Ugh, I'm tired." i groan into my pillow.

"Take a nap. I'll wake you if your boyfriend gets here" Johanna says

"And who would that be?" I say into my pillow

"Peeta" Johanna says

"Not my boyfriend" I groan.

"Are you sure? You guys seem like there's something going on."

"Well, we almost kissed the day after my 13th birthday, but we never talked about it" I say.

I think Johanna says something but I fall asleep.

xxxxxxxx

"So you just come in through her window?" I hear Johanna ask

"Pretty much" I hear someone answer. I know thar voice, its Peeta. Someone walks over to me and hits me with a pillow, its Johanna

"Damn you Johanna" I groan

"What I told you I would wake you up if yo-" Johanna says

"I'm awake!" I inturrupt. I sit up in bed and look at Peeta.

"Hey" I yawn.

"Hey sleepyhead" Peeta says with a smile. I pat the spot next to me on the bed. Peeta comes over and sits next to me. Johanna hands me the pillow she hit me with. I smack Peeta's head with the pillow

"Hey!" He exclaims grabbing a pillow from my bed and hitting me back. Johanna hits me. I hit Johanna. Its a mess of hitting each other until I fall of the bed. I laugh and the others join in my laugh. Prim comes in my room.

"Whats going on in here?" She asks

"Pillow fight" Johanna says

"I fell off the bed" i say. Peeta gets off my bed and helps me up.

"Okay, just checking on you guys" Prim says before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxx

I go back to my room after dinner. Johanna and Peeta left half an hour before dinner. What Glimmer told me after class repeating in my head. I don't look at all like my family, I mean yeah i'm adopted so i'm not supposed to, but it would be nice to have some feature in common. What about my hair? If I had blonde hair, I would have something in common with them. I'm light enough to have blonde hair. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen where mom is drinking wine with grandpa Haymitch.

"Mom" I start

"What is it?" Mom asks

"Can I dye my hair blonde?" I ask her nervously

"Why do you want to dye your hair?" Mom asks. I hesitate.

"I just want to try something new" I lie.

"I'll think about it" Mom says

"Okay" I say

 _Haymitch's Point of View_

When Katniss leaves the room, Lilian sighs.

"Whats wrong?" I ask her

"How do you always know when somethings wrong Dad?" She asks me

"Dads always know" I answer sinply

"Its just, its been over a year since Katniss was brought into this family, yet she still seems hidden" Lilian answers. I can't help but chuckle. "Whats funny?"

"It doesn't have to do with being new to the family" I say

"Then what does it have to do with?"

"She's a teenager! No teenager tells their parents whats actually going on unless its heartbreaking! Sweetheart was obviously lying about just wanting to try something new. "

"So what do I do then? Do I let ger dye her hair?"

"Your mother always told me, that she would tell you that if you needed to talk to her, that you could go to her. Try doing that, let her know that you are there when she wants to talk."

"Thats good, but do I let her dye her hair?"

"Think what your mother did with you. She would let you do what you asked as long as it wasn't too extreme or unreasonable."

"Do you think dying her hair is too extreme or unreasonable?"

"Its not what I think, its what you think"

"You're right" Lilian says

"Having a teenager is a challenge" I say. I have an idea why she wants to go blonde. I'm not gonna tell Lilian, but I think sweetheart wants to look like her family.

"I miss mom" Lilian says

"I miss her too" I say

"I think I am going to get the hair dye. It could be a mother daughter moment!" I could see the excitement in her eyes. "I want to buy it now! Can you watch them while I get the stuff?!"

"Sure"

"Thanks Dad, you're the best!" She jumps off her chair, grabs her coat and keys, and runs out the door.

I go to Katniss' bedroom door and knock. I hear shuffling, a window closing, then footsteps. She opens the door.

"Can I come in sweetheart?" I ask her. She nods and I walk in her room. Her window is closed, but the curtains aren't. I can see Peeta in the room across.

"Talking to boyfriend, eh, sweetheart?" I ask, taking a sip of my wine.

"He's not my boyfriend" She says crossing her arms.

"Alright. So your mother went out to buy hair dye" i tell her. She smiles. "Now, do you want to tell me whats going on?"

 _Katniss Point of View_

Of course he saw through my lie. I sigh, I can trust him. I don't know how to explain it, but he sorta fills what I miss from my dad. He can't replace him, but he reminds me of him.

"Well, I uh..." I start

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that your mom and sister have blonde hair, but you don't?" He asks

"How do you do that?" I ask him, he shrugs. "A little" I admit.

"I get that you want to change your hair, just remember, you are beautiful the way you are, you stand out, but you shine" He says

"Thanks Grandpa" I say

"Now, i'm gonna go raid your over 21 cabnit." He says, I laugh a little.

 _20 minutes Later_

Mom walks in holding three boxes of hair dye.

"I don't know if we need all three, but I thought I should get them just in case." Mom says. I can't hide my excitement.

 _20 minutes Later_

"Okay, so the box says leave in in for 25 minutes, then take a shower." Mom says

 _35 minutes Later_

I come out of the shower and get dressed. Mom blow dries my hair. Oh my god. I am blonde!

 _The Next Day_

 _Peeta's Point of View_

I go out the front door, second day of school. I see Katniss coming, I am in shock for a second. She looks normal, same style, same braid. Except her braid is BLONDE!!!!!!! I pull out my phone and send a text to Madge, Johanna, Finnick, and Annie.

 _Katniss dyed her hair blonde!! Don't make her feel bad about it, I think I might have to do with what Glimmer said yesterday._ I look up and Katniss has already passed my house.

"Kat! Wait up!" I call. She stops walking and turns and smiles at me. I smile back and walk up to her. Even blonde, she's still beautiful.

"Hey" she says

"So, your hair is beautiful, but why?" I ask her

"Just wanted to try something new" Kat says. She is obviously lying. I play along.

"Okay" I say.

 _Homeroom_

 _Katniss' Point of View_

I am sitting in my seat. My friends saw my hair already, they didn't say anything negative, which I am thankful for. A boy walks in, the new student. I remember him! Its Darius! He takes his seat, right in front of me.

"Katniss, come here please" Miss Octavia says. I get up and go to her.

"Miss Trinket asked me to let you know, that you will be singing lead" She says.

"Really? Thank you" i say, I can't keep the smile off my face. I go back to my seat.

"Whats up?" Peeta asks me. I hold out my hands, they each take one of my hands.

"Its the news about the lead" i say

"And?" madge asks

"I got the lead!" I say. All three of us have huge smiles.

"Thats amazing!" Madge says

"I knew you would get it!" Peeta says. Darius turns around.

"You're the girl from the Costume and Comedy shop right? Katniss?" Darius asks

"Yeah" i say

"I wasn't sure because of the hair, but I remembered your voice." Darius says.

"Yup, i'm the devil from the store. Just with different hair." I say

"Its suits you, you look great" He says. I smile.

"Thanks."

 _September 4th_

Madge, Johanna and I are in the lunch line.

"He's been flirting with you for a month, he is going to ask you out." Madge insist.

"I don't know" I say

"No, he just wants to get in her pants" Johanna says

"No, if he wanted that he would have asked her out already." Madge says

"Whatever" I say. We go to the lunch table where the others already are waiting. We start eating out lunch.

"Look at what I brought you" Peeta says holding out a cheese bun.

"Oh my god! thank you" I say taking it from him and giving him a hug.

"So...I was thinking...maybe we could-" Peeta starts

"Hey Katniss, can we talk for a sec?" Darius asks. I hadn't even see him walk up.

"Sure" i say then I turn to Peeta, "What were you saying?"

"Oh, I can tell you later" Peeta says.

"Okay" I say. I get up and Darius leads us over to a table. We sit down.

"So, whats up?" I ask him

"You're a tough girl to get to. So I'm a bit nervous" Darius says

"Just say it" i say

"Would you like...to go...see...a movie...with...me?" Darius asks

"Like a date?" I ask

"Yes" He says. I think for a minute. Is Johanna right? Nah.

"Okay" i say.

"How about, friday?" He asks

"Sure" I answer

"6pm?" He asks

"Yeah" I say.

"Great!" He says. He gives me a kiss on the cheek then gets up and walks away. I sit for a moment. A date! I get up and walk back to my friends.

"Was I right?" Madge asks as soon as I sit down. I nod.

"About what?" Finnick asks

"Katniss was asked out by Darius" Madge says excitedly

"What did you say?" Annie asks

"I said yes" I say. Madge and Annie shreik. I cover my ears.

"Wow that was loud" I say

"What? this is a big deal!" Annie says.

"I don't know, something is off about him" Johanna says

"I agree with Johanna" Peeta says. this takes me by surprise. He's my best friend. I thought he would be supportive of me.

"I thought you would support me" I say to him.

"I just, I don't trust him. I feel like he has an ulterior motive" Peeta says. i can't believe what I am hearing.

"He told me he doesn't believe what Cato says!" I say

"How do you know you can believe him?" Peeta asks me

"I trusted you when you said that!" I point out

"This is different!" Peeta says

"What the hell Peeta?! How is this different?"

"Darius is different. I don't trust him. He's lying to you! I'm trying to help!"

"You can help, by staying out of it!" I shout. The bell rings, I grab my unfinished cheese bun and throw it in the trash. l walk off to my next class. How dare he?! Tell me to trust him, then later tell me not to trust Darius!

 _After school_

The school bell rings. I can see Peeta trying to make his way over to me. No! I am not walking home with him. I hurry up and start walking fast. I manage to catch up with Prim and Rory.

"Why aren't you walking with Peeta?" Prim asks

"Because he's busy being an unsuppotive asshole!" I say

"Do you want to talk about it?" Prim asks

"No" I say

When i get home, I tell my mom about mt date. We go to my room to plan what I will wear on friday. I push Peeta away from my thoughts.

 **Hey guys! Can you guys guess what Peeta was going to say before Darius inturupted? Can you guess who Haymitch's wife was? What should Katniss wear to her date? Where do you stand on Darius? With Peeta or Madge? Review with your thoughts!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Fri_ _day_ _After School_

Its been two days since Darius asked me out. Two days since my argument with Peeta. Two days since I last spoke to Peeta. Lunches and classes were a bit weird for our friends though. We all ate together, I wasn't going to make them choose, but I refused to speak to him. Darius is picking me up in two hours. Mom says its time to get ready.

"Why don't you wear a dress?" Mom asks me

"No dress" I say

"Not even a simple one?" Mom asks

"No" I say

"Okay fine" Mom says. I grab the black jeans we had settled on. I grab the white blouse and leather jacket. I take a shower, change, then I go back in my room. I sit at my desk and mom stands behind me, blow drying my hair. Prim is painting my nails.

"Okay, we're going to do your hair half-up half-down." Mom says. She puts the top half of my hair up in a bun and the bottom half of my hair rest wavyily on my back.

"Hold your hands out to let them dry" Prim tells me. Mom spins the chair so I face her.

"Now for the makeup" Mom says smiling.

"Not a lot" I tell her

"Fine" She says "You don't need a lot anyways" I smile.

She puts mascara and light eyeshadow. I refuse eye liner though. She puts on light eyeshadow. I look in the mirror. Its unlike me. The makeup is too girly, but I tell my mom it looks great.

 _6pm_

There is a knock at the front door.

"He's here!" Prim says excitedly. She hands me a purse. "Everything is in here"

"Okay, thanks" I say. Prim and I walk into the living room. Mom is waiting there and Darius is standing at the front door.

"I want you back by nine" Mom says.

"Okay" I say. Darius holds out his hand to me and I walk over and take his hand. "Bye mom, bye Prim" I say over my shoulder. Mom closes the door after us. Darius' dad's car is parked in front of the car. Darius opens the door for me.

"Katniss!" I hear my name called. I turn and look and I see Rye smiling and waving at me. I smile and wave at Rye. Peeta is sitting in front of him with his sketchpad. They are both looking at me but I only acknowledge Rye. I get in the car and Darius closes the door for me. He goes around the car and gets in from the other side.

 _Peeta's Point of View_

I watch as the car drives off. I sigh and go back to drawing Rye. She totally ignored me. I hate that she's mad at me. I hate that she thinks I don't support her. I just get a bad feeling about Darius. I don't think he's what he says he is.

"She's killing you isn't she" Rye says.

"You saw with your own eyes. She ignored me completely" I say

"I know. Thats cold. You were seriously going to ask her out when he did?"

"Yeah. I know it was probably stupid-"

"No. She cares about you. Thats why she was so upset that you didn't support her."

"but who's to say she cares about me that way?"

"you are definetely not like Aiden"

"What, that I don't try to sleep with a different girl all the time. So what if i'm not like Aiden with girls?"

"I'm just saying you need a bit more confedence"

"I just can't stand seeing her with him when I get that feeling like he's not who he says he is. Johanna agrees with me well sorta. She says he just wants to get in her pants"

"And what do you think?"

"I think he's not who he says he is. I think he's fooling her. I think... Johanna may be right" I say. I sigh and shake my head. "Lets just get back to this sketch"

"Okay" Rye says.

 _6:35 pm_

 _Katniss Point of View_

I am sitting in the movie theater saving our seats. Darius went to get our popcorn. I'm nervous. I've never been on a date. The previews are almost over when he sits down next to me. He places a bin of popcorn inbetween us and he hands me a soda.

"Thank you" I whisper

"No problem" Darius whispers. The movie starts. I'm not a huge movie theater person, but this movie seems like a good movie. I prefer watching movies at home. Darius and I reach for popcorn at the same time. Our hands touch and I draw my hand back, blushing, and I focus my attention on the movie. The movie isn't that bad, until it happens. The girl in the movie gets raped. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I am overcome with bad memories. I am suddenly liking this movie way less. When I open my eyes, Darius is looking at me with a smile.

"You good?" He asks me quietly. I nod and try to relax.

 _7:20_

The movie ends around 8pm. I'm trying my best to stay calm and relaxed. Its just a movie. A movie I can relate to. No big deal. I am leaning back in my seat, trying my best to relax. Darius yawns and stretches his arm, his arm goes around me. I am not really comfortable with public diplays of affection and I get the feeling he senses that, but he doesn't remove his arm. I start to relax into his arm and I even rest my head on his shoulder.

 _8:07pm_

The credits play and Darius and I stand up. We exit the theater room and throw away the empty popcorn bin, but we keep our sodas. Darius had his arm around the remainder of the movie. Now we are holding hands. We walk out of the theater and sit outside at a table.

"So tell me a bit more about you" I say

"Well, my dad had decided we are staying here. We are temperarily staying with my cousin"

"Do I know your cousin?"

"Probably, but thats not important. Tell me a bit about you" Darius says. He obviously doesn't want to talk about his cousin.

"Well, I live with my adoptive mom, but she's like my real mom to me. I have a sister named Prim." I say

"Okay, what about school or what you like to do in spare time?"

"Well I'm okay when it comes to school work. In spare time I read, or hang out with my friends or Prim."

"Who are your friends. Not just people you talk to, but real friends"

"That would be, Peeta, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, and Madge." I include Peeta in this. Maybe we haven't spoken, but he'll always be my best friend. Best friends don't always get along. We continue to talk until his dad picks us up at 8:34pm.

We get to my place at 8:51pm. Darius walks with me to the front door. I turn with my back to the door, I'm facing Darius.

"I had fun tonight" I say

"Me too." Darius says

"Goodnight" I say, I make to turn around and go inside but Darius stops me.

"Are we an official couple?" he asks

"if you want to be"

"I do"

"I do too"

"Great! So, do you think you would want to go with me to the Fall Ball in two weeks?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, goodnight"

"goodnight" I say. He leans up and my breath catches. He places his lips on mine. He pulls away and smiles. I feel slightly breathless. I fumble with the door knob and I go inside. When I close the front door, I lean against it and sigh. I walk to my room and lay down on my bed. Someone comes in my room and I sit up. Its mom and Prim.

"How was it?" Prim asks

"We watched a movie about a girl who gets raped" I groan.

"Oh, I'm sorry but he didn't know" Mom says

"I know" I say

"Did he do the yawning thing where he puts his arm around you?" Prim asks and I nod.

"After the movie we talked and that was great to learn more about him. When he dropped me off, we said it would be official, and we are going to the fall ball together and...he kissed me" I say smiling. Prim squeals.

"I'm happy the date went well for the most part, but i'm not sure how I feel about the kissing." Mom says.

"Mom, trust me. I wouldn't take it further. I'm smart and I know where to draw the line" I say to her

"I know you do and I trust you not to take things too far, but that doesn't mean I am thrilled about it" Mom say and I nod.

"I understand" I say.

 _One Week Later_

The past week has been great. We have kissed a few more times. He eats lunch with me and my friends, they don't mind him. Things with Peeta haven't been much better, we make polite conversation sometimes but I'm upset that he hasn't apologized for misjudging Darius. Darius has been really thoughtful. The other day, he carried my lunch tray for me, I'm not a huge fan of people doing things for me. It irritated me slightly, but then I thought of how thoughtful he was being. He always wants to hold my hand. Its not terrible, he's gentle and kind. On monday, he stood up at lunch and announced that we were dating. It was a bit embarrasing for me, but I thought of how he only said it because he wants to show how crazy he is about me. He really is a great boyfriend.

 _The next Day_

I am sitting in the living room reading. Mom is at work. Prim is with her bastard of a father. Its a Saturday, so I decided to relax and read. There is a knock on the door. I look in the peep hole, its Darius. I open the door and let him in. I sit on the couch again and he sits next to me.

"Hey beautiful" Darius says and I blush

"Hey Darius" I say. He watches me read for a moment.

"Anyone home?" he asks me

"Nah. Mom's at work, Prim is with her dad" I say

"Then why don't we do something more fun the reading?" He asks

"Like what?" I ask marking my page and setting my book down.

"hmmmm, how about this" He says leaning towards me. He captures my lips in his and kisses me. I kiss him back and he places one hand on my waist and one on my knee. I place my hands around his neck. He start leaning forward as we kiss, leaning me against the couch. The kiss becomes more heated and he plunges his tounge down my throat. His hand on my knee starts to slowly travel upwards, so does his hand on my waist. They're not in a disrespectful place so I keep kissing him. His hand starts to go up to high for my liking and I pull back.

"stop, this can't go that far" I say

"you don't want to have sex?"

"no" I say. There are three main reasons why.

1\. I don't want to

2\. I'm not ready

3\. I'm scared

"Sex seeker doesn't want to have sex" I hear Darius mutter

"'Sex Seeker'?! I though you didn't believe the rumers!"

"I only said that bacause my cousin said that would be the only way to sleep with you!"

"Who the fuck is your cousin?!"

"Cato! I know that you're lying about my uncle! I wanted to prove all you want is sex! You got a good body and I figured fucking you would be great."

"Well you are ovbiously mistaken!" I yell standing up

"I don't think so. I think if I had waited longer, you would have done it!"

I scoff. "I'm done with you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means this, When we first started dating, I was totally pumped" I say walking to the front door, he follows me. I open the door. "But as of right now, you are officially dumped" I push him out the door and slam the door. I take a deep breath and go to my room. I sit on my bed, not being able to comprehend exactly what happened. I broke up with Darius. He thinks i'm a sex seeker. He just wanted sex. I'm so stupid. A tear falls down my face. All he wanted was sex. Peeta was right. So was Johanna. I need to talk to them. I wipe my tears away and I grab the knocker. I take a deep breath and open my window. I knock on Peeta's window. He opens it and I can see Rye in his room. Rye waves cheerfully and I give a sad wave. Rye frowns at me.

"Can we talk?" I ask Peeta, he nods. I step away from the window and I sit on my bed. I hear Peeta say somthing to Rye then Peeta climbs in my window. He stands by the window. I look up at him with red around my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks, which I know means, _have you been crying?_ or _how long have you been crying?_

"I was so stupid and i'm sorry and you were right and i'm stupid and an idiot and i should have listened to you and Johanna and you were right to not support me and I was wrong and stupid" I say so quickely i'm surprised if I get my words right. Tears escape my eyes. Peeta comes and sits next to me. I hug him tightly. He rubs my back.

"One more time, what happened?" He asks me. I take a deep breath.

"You were right. He's a jerk. He just wanted sex. I broke up wit him. His cousin is Cato so he was lying to me the whole time. He's a fake. I'm sorry." I say slowly

"Kat, you don't know much I wish I was wrong. I'm sorry he hurt you" Peeta says

"I just feel so stupid. I didn't love him, but I feel so stupid" I say.

"You aren't stupid. You were lied to."

"I'm sorry" I say

"No need to be sorry" Peeta says.

"Are we good?" I ask him

"Of course" Peeta says.

 _9pm_

I didn't tell mom that I broke up with Darius. Only my friends know, Peeta was kind enough to tell them for me. I am laying in bed, trying to sleep. I still feel really stupid. Mom said we are going dress shopping on wednesday for the dance on Friday.

 _After School Wednesday_

School has been a bit hard. Of course, Darius says that he broke up with me because all I wanted was sex.

I don't like dress shopping. Mom says its a dance so I should wear a dress. We go through endless shops of endless dresses and changing rooms. I don't think i'll ever find a dress. I'm about to give up when I see it. A beautiful dress. The top part is v-neck, light pastel, and sleevless. It is taken in, in the middle with a black thin belt. The bottom part starts darm purple, then goes pinkish, then settles into soft sunset orange. It is a sunset. There is a river at the very bottom. Birds flying. It looks sort of like a small city sunset. The dress looks like it goes down to my ankles. Its beautiful. I try it on and it fits me. I show it to my mom.

"Oh, you look beautiful" Mom says

"You look so pretty" Prim says.

"I choose this dress." I say.

For shoes, we get light pastel flats.

 _Friday after school_

I get out of the shower and change into my dress. My roots have grown in slightly. I have a bit of dark hair growing in. I blow dry my hair and I go into my bedroom. Prim starts on my nails and mom starts on my makeup. Eye liner, mascara, eyeshadow, blush, highlighter, lipstick, and more stuff I don't quite know the name of. There's some foundation too, I know that. I've never been huge on makeup. My hair is naturally wavy, mom straightens my hair. I look in the mirror.

"Wow" I say. I look amazing.

"I wish I could take you and Darius" Mom says

"Yeah, but you have to work" I say. The dance is from 5:30pm to 8:30pm and mom gets in work at 5pm and gets off at 11pm.

"I know. Speaking of work, I should be going now" Mom says

"Okay." I say.

There is a knock at the door, mom opens the door and its grandpa Haymitch.

"No drinking more than a bottle of wine while I'm gone dad" Mom says before she leaves. Prim and I sit on the couch to wait. Peeta said he would come at 5:25pm. Now I have to talk to Prim about why Peeta is taking me.

"So, boyfriend picking you up?" Grandpa Haymitch asks me.

"Thats what I wanted to talk about. No" I say

"Why not?" Prim asks

"Because...I broke up with him like a week ago" I say looking away.

"Why?" Prim asks

"You know those rumers I had told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it turns out he does believe them. He tried to...you know... and I told him no and broke up with him" I say

"Oh, i'm sorry" prim says. Grandpa Haymitch hasn't said anything, but I can feel his eyes on me.

"Its fine" I say

"So...who is taking you?" Prim asks

"Peeta" I say. Prim looks at me weird.

"When are you going to tell him how you feel?" Prim asks

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"Oh come on! When you first told us you had a date, I thought it was Peeta. I was surprised it wasn't" Prim says

"Oh" Is all I say

"He obviously likes you! I mean look at what he does for you. The way he looks at you. He cares about you and you care about him. I've seen you and you can't deny you care about him" Prim says

"Oh um" I say. I don't really know what to say. There is a knock on the door. "Saved by the knock"

Prim and I go to the door, I open the door and its Peeta. He's wearing black pants and a white button up shirt. When he sees me, his eyes widen slightly. I bite my bottom lip nervously

"You look amazing" Peeta says.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" I say smiling. Peeta smiles slightly. I turn around.

"Bye grandpa, bye Prim. I'll be back by ten" I say

"Bye sweetheart" Grandpa says. I scowl at him, I don't like being called that.

Peeta and I walk to his dad's car, hand in hand.

"Your dress is amazing" Peeta says

"Thanks" I say. "I want to put my hair in a braid so badly"

"Why don't you?"

"Are you kidding? Mom and Prim would kill me if I messed up any of what they did to me" I say

"True" Peeta says "If its any consolation, you look beautiful no matter what you look like"

"Thanks" I say.

 _xxxx_

We get to the dance and there is a lot of people outside, getting wristbands. Peeta and i have different last names so we have to get in seperate lines. Once you get a wristband, you can go inside. I get my wristband and start looking for Peeta. I walk past a whispering group of girls and i hear some of their conversation.

"Thats her."

"I wonder what Darius even saw in her"

"What a sex seeker"

I keep walking, but instead of finding Peeta, I decide to just go inside. Little do they know, Darius saw sex in me. What did I see in Darius?

My thoughts are inturupted as I walk into Johanna. She's wearing a strapless red dress.

"There you are brainless!" She says. She takes my hand and leads me to a table where all of our friends are. I sit inbetween Peeta and Johanna. What did I see in Darius? I didn't see how fake he was. I didn't see what a jerk he is. So what did I see?

"Katniss you look pretty" I vaguely hear Madge say. I look at her.

"What? Oh thanks you too" I say. Madge is wearing a longsleeve, pale yellow dress with orange leaves on it. The music starts playing. The group keeps talking but my mind keeps wandering back to Darius. What did I see in him? Something Finnick says about Johanna's hair catches my attention. I look at her, the right side of her head is shaved, the rest falls to the left side. It looks great!

"Wow, your hair" I say

"How long have you been here brainless that you just noticed?!" Johanna says

"Sorry, lost in thought I guess" I say. Peeta is looking at me weird. Normally he can tell whats going on, but I guess now he can't figure out whats going on in my head. Finnick asks Annie to dance and they get up and go dance. Madge and Johanna keep talking, I'm looking at my dress and I can feel Peeta's eyes on me. A song I don't recognize starts playing and Johanna gets up and starts dancing. Madge and Peeta start talking, but I still can't quite figure out what I saw in Darius. After about ten minutes, a guy named Thom comes up to us and asks Madge to dance. She blushes and accepts, she's had a crush on him for a while. Its just me and Peeta now, I know he will ask me whats on my mind.

"I'm gonna get a water" I say hurridly, standing up and going towards the buffet. I grab a water abd slowly make my way back to the table, I sit down.

"Whats up Kat?" Peeta asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to avoid the topic. Peeta looks at me intensily.

"Okay, you obviously don't want to talk about it, but i'm not just gonna let you sit here. Let's dance, come on" Peeta says standing up. He holds out a hand to me. He's so thoughtful. A thought hits me as I stand up and let him lead me to the dance area. Its an upbeat song, Peeta and I start dancing.

I saw the thoughtfulness, kindness, compassion, caring, but Darius isn't any of those things. I wanted to see that. I made excuses for how he was, passing them off for one of those traits. His announcing our relationship at lunch, I passed for thoughtfulness even if I didn't like that he did that. I saw what I wanted to see. Now the question is, why did I want to see that and why him? Who is all of those things that makes me want someone like that?

I'm so lost in thought that I step on Peeta's foot by accident. He winces in pain.

"Oh i'm so sorry" I say

"No its fine" Peeta says.

I can see it hurt, but he pretends it doesn't. He always puts me first. He cares about me. He makes sure I'm alright. He respects me. It hits me. I wanted Darius to be like Peeta. But no one can be like Peeta except Peeta. I've been blind to this feeling I have for him. Prim was right, I care about Peeta. In more than just a friends way. I stop dancing and I look at him. I have feelings for Peeta.

"Whars wrong Kat?" Peeta asks me. There he goes again, being kind and caring and thoughtful. He makes my chest tighten. He makes my heart beat fast. I want nothing more than to kiss him. Oh fuck this! I press my lips to his. He's startled for a moment, and I'm scared he won't respond, but he does. He starts kissing me back. I wrap my arms around his neck and I deepen the kiss. How could I live without this, the feel of his lips on mine?

We both pull away at the same time, and Peeta scans my face.

"Can we talk?" Peeta asks me. I nod, and pull out a tissue from my purse.

"but first, you have some lipstick..." I say holding out the tissue a bit akwardly

"Oh thanks" He says, taking the tissue from me. We walk in silence to our table, we sit down next to each other.

"Look Kat, that kiss was great, but I don't want to be just some rebound" Peeta says

"You aren't. If anything, you're the reason I dated Darius" I say.

"What?" Peeta asks me, clearly confused. I sigh.

"I wanted someone who cared about me, was thoughtful, kind, a listener, and I made myself see that in Darius. Even though he is the complete opposite, I passed off everything he did for one of those things. I wanted someone like you, and until tonight, I didn't realize that meant I wanted you. Prim told me, that she sees how much I care about you, but I never realized how far that went. Peeta I have feelings for you, real feelings. You aren't just a rebound. You make my chest tighten and my heart beat fast. You make my head spin the the best way possible. I just never realized what that meant until now. Peeta, I like you as more than just a friend" I say, Peeta watches me carefully. He knows me better than anyone, and knows when i'm lying, but this isn't one of those times. I'm afraid he doesn't believe me, or worse, doesn't feel the same.

He raises a hand to cup my face, he leans in slowly. Too slow for me, I push my face forward and meet him in the middle. I put a hand in his hair, pushing him closer into my face. He is my drug I didn't know I had. I part my mouth and he slips his tounge inside. He explores my mouth with his tounge.

"Holy shit! I won!" Johanna says. I pull away from Peeta quickely. All of our friends are staring at us shocked.

"Hey guys" I say akwardly

"Finnick you owe me $20" Johanna says, Finnick pulls out a 20 dollar bill and hands it to Johanna

"For what?" I ask

"They bet when you two would get together. Johanna said before new years, Finnick said after" Annie explains.

"You bet on us?" I ask them

"yup and I won" Johanna says

"Only because I didn't think Peeta would have the courage to tell her before new years" Finnick says

"Tell me what?" I ask Peeta.

"Shit. Sorry, I guess he didn't tell you Finnick says

"Tell me what?" I ask, i'm starting to get irritated.

"We'll go and let you guys talk" Madge says and they all walk away.

"tell me what?" i ask Peeta, he sighs.

"Well, i've sorta had feelings for you since we 'kissed' the day after your birthday. You told me to forget about it because ut was an accident, but I couldn't. I felt something, and we almost kissed at the roller slating rink. I've had feelings for you since that day. And the day Darius asked you out, I was going to finally ask you" Peeta says looking away.

"You've liked me this whole time?" I ask him, he nods. I stand up and take a deep breath. He stands up to, he looks at me.

"For people who talk everyday, we are shit at comunication" I say and Peeta smiles. I hug him.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you be my girlfriend?" Peeta asks me. I step back and look at him

"Yes" I say smiling. Peeta pulls me into him and he kisses me hard. Oh god he makes my knees weak.

"Now, are we going to pretend they weren't watching us the whole time?" Peeta asks me

"Nah" I say smiling. We join hands and go up to our friends, who ask us if we are official, and we say yes.

The rest of the dance is filled with fun, dancing, and of course kissing.

 _8:40pm_

Peeta walks me to my front door.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" I ask him, he smiles

"Of course" Peeta says, he leans in and we kiss.

"Goodnight" I say smiling

"Goodnight" Peeta says smiling. I watch as he walks to his house, then I go inside.

When I go inside, Prim and grandpa Haymitch are standing there looking at me, smirking.

"What?" I ask them as I close the door.

"I saw Peeta Mellark kiss you!" Prim says excitedly.

"You were watching?" I ask her

"Not the point! You were smiling the whole time, and he kissed you, and even though you're trying to scowl now, you're still smiling" Prim says

"Shut up" I say walking to my room. Prim follows me. I put my bag on my desk and beging to braid my hair, my back to Prim. I wipe off the makeup, when i hear a knock. I turn around and apperently Prim opened my window, and is now knocking at Peeta's window. I walk to the window, praying Peeta doesn't open his, but he does.

"Hi Peeta! I saw you kiss Katniss! I have to say, about time! I've seen the way you look at each other!" Prim says, Peeta turns a bit red.

"Primrose!" I say

"What?" She asks me

"Stop talking" I say

"Whatever" she says rolling her eyes, then she leaves my room. I sigh and lock my door when she leaves.

"Sorry about Prim" I say to Peeta

"Its fine" Peeta says.

"Hey Katniss! So you two _finally_ kissed" I hear Rye say. Now its my turn to blush.

"Rye shut up" Peeta says.

"Goodnight " I sa

"Goodnight" Peeta says. We both close our windows.

I change out of my dress and put on pajamas. I lay down in my bed, think of how i'll tell my mom.

 **Hey guys!! I'm going to try to update this story every Monday or Tuesday and** Secret Couple **every Thursday or Friday.** **I've never really been consistant with updating so I'll try this out. I've been babysitting a lot this summer so updating hasn't been easy. Tell me what you think!!!**


	7. chapter 7

_The Next D_ _ay_

I wake up feeling relaxed. Its 8:36am. I have a message. Of course, its from Peeta.

 _Peeta: Goodmorning_

 _Katniss:.Goodmorning_

I get out of bed and I change into jeans and a longsleeve blouse. I clean my room a bit, I make my bed. I'm not really hungry to eat breakfast. I pull out my laptop and decide to watch a movie. I look through Amazon Prime for a movie. I come across a movie called _Room._ It looks like a good movie so I decide to watch it.

 _One hour Later_

"Run Jack Run!" I say to my laptop. Oh god this movie is great. I've already cried and I have a feeling I'm gonna cry again.

 _40_ _minutes Later_

"For the love of god open the damn door!" I shout at the laptop. I'm in tears again. There's a knock at the window.

"Its open" I shout. The window opens, I know its Peeta so I don't bother turning around. I jump when he puts a hand on my shoulder. I press pause on the movie.

"Why are you crying?" Peeta asks me

"This movie" I say wiping my eyes.

"What movie?" Peeta asks me

"Room" I say

"Oh I've seen that movie"

"Did you cry?" I ask him smiling.

"Hm...not sure if I should tell my girlfriend that" Peeta says. My heart jumps at the word _girlfriend._

"That means yes" I say, Peeta chuckles.

"Have you told your mom?" Peeta asks me. I shake my head. "When are you going to tell her?"

"She's at work and I want to tell her in person" I say

"Okay" Peeta says.

He watches the ending of Room with me. After the movie I feel my stomach rumbling. We go to the kitchen and I grab cereal. Peeta wants to make me food but I tell him its fine.

"Are you okay? Katniss Everdeen turning down food?" Peeta jokes

"I know, I'm just nervous about telling mom" I say

"Telling me what?" I hear my mom say from behind me. I turn around and she's standing there, I guess she just got here.

"I'll let you two talk" Peeta says walking out of the room. Mom looks at me.

"I uh, broke up with Darius" I say

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, it must have been hard breaking up on the day of the dance" Mom says

"It wasn't last night. Or today" I say. looking down.

"Then when?" Mom asks me

"Last Saturday" I say quietly.

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would ask me why"

"and why is that?"

"because...He wanted sex from me. That was the main reason he asked me out. I didn't want that so I broke up with him" I say looking down. Mom walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm proud of you for saying no. You must be heartbroken"

"Thats the weird thing, I'm not. I didn't truly care for him. Anything he did, I passed off for characteristics I wanted. He wasn't who I wanted, and you may say I moved on fast, but I'm with who I want now. I've been with him since yesterday at the dance."

"And who might that be?" Mom asks me. I look up and take a deep breath.

"Peeta!" I call. Mom's eyes widen for a moment. Peeta walks in looking at me and my mom. I hold out my hand and he takes it. We hold up our intertwined hands.

"You and Peeta?" Mom asks me. I nod and she smiles. "I always felt like there was something more, I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks mom" I say

"I promise I will be respectful and treat Kat right" Peeta says

"I trust you Peeta" Mom says to him, then she turns to me "but I want your door open when he's in your room, you tell me when you're going out just the two of you, and you make good choices"

"Okay" I say smiling. We go back to my room and I leave the door open like mom said. I sit on the floor and Peeta sits next to me.

"That went well" Peeta says

"I know!" I say excitedly. He puts his arm around me and I lean closer to him. "This doesn't feel real"

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks me

"I still can't believe we're together" I say

"Would it help if I kissed you?" Peeta asks me

"hm, probably not but you should do it anyways" I say Peeta leans over and presses his lips to mine. I slip my tounge in his mouth and deepen the kiss. His hands cup my face. One of his hands slide up and into my hair.

I hear Prim shriek and I jump back, startled.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy you two are finally dating!" Prim says

"Yeah, thanks for startling us" I say

"Whatever, anyways I came to tell you that mom told Aunt Hazelle, and Gale heard, and now he's coming here. He's also upset you never told him about Darius." Prim says then she leaves, I groan.

"Why didn't you tell Gale about Darius?" Peeta asks me

"because I know how Gale is. Overprotective. I wanted to wait until it was serious, so I asked my mom not to tell anyone until I decided it was serious. We only dated a week so I decided not to mention him at all. Now you're going to have to deal with Gale. Its gonna be like when we first became friends but worse because we're a couple now. You could leave if you want and come back when he leaves" i say

"Its okay Kat. I'll stay and let Gale do his worst" Peeta says

"You're the best" I say.

"Katniss, Gale is here to see you!" Mom calls

"Come on in Gale!" I yell. Gale walks in the room and eye's me and Peeta warily.

"Straight to it Gale, we know why you're here" I say, Gale sighs

"Okay then, why didn't you tell me about Darius?" Gale asks

"I didn't want to tell anyone until it was serious, and it never got there because I broke up with him a week after we started dating, but i'm not telling you why i broke up with him" I say

"Fine," he says then he turns to look at Peeta, "You better not hurt her in any way"

"I won't" Peeta says

"You better treat her right" Gale says

"I will" Peeta says

Gale turns to look at me, "Has he kissed you?"

"Gale!" I say frustratedly

"He has!" Gale says

"Okay look, I know you're trying to protect me and I get why, but I trust Peeta and I like him, I really do" I say

"Fine," Gale sighs "I can tell you really like him, and you trust him, so...I'll trust him too"

"Thanks Gale" I say "Do you wanna hang around?"

"Nah, I gotta take Posy to some playdate soon" Gale says

"Okay" I say. Gale leaves and I sigh.

"Why is Gale so protective of you?" Peeta asks me

"Well, when I first got here, I was pretty damaged, Gale saw that and from then on was super protective of me." I say, its mostly true.

"Oh" Peeta says.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" I ask Peeta.

"Okay" Peeta says.

 _One Week Later_

Peeta and I have been dating for a week and its been amazing. I love being with him. At school, we are inseperable unless we have to go to different classes. When he's helping out at the bakery, I hang out with Johanna, Annie, Madge, or Prim. We study together, and when we both have free time we are inseperable. I am smiling more, so everyone tells me.

 _One Week Later_ _( Saturday October 5th)_

Peeta and I have been dating for two weeks now. My best friend became my boyfriend. At times I don't believe its true, like I'll wake up from this amazing dream to find none of it is true.

 _Sunday October 6th 10:49pm_

 _I walk into the living room where mom and Prim's dad are arguing. Mom has a baby bump._

 _"Get rid of it" He says_

 _"No" Mom says_

 _"Why not?! That girl-" He says pointing at me "did it! Why can't you?!"_

 _The scene dissolves and turns into my bedroom. Its the summer after 6th grade. I had been sick the past week. Throwing up. I had a doctors appointment today and I was getting dressed. I lifted my shirt and I noticed something. I looked in the mirror and I saw my stomach had grown slightly, but it didn't look like fat. It was too smooth to be fat. I got scared._

 _"Mom!" I called, scared._

 _Mom came in my room and frowned when she saw my stomach._

 _"I had been afraid of this" Mom said_

 _"What?" i asked her_

 _"I think you're pregnant honey" Mom said quietly. I remember bursting into tears. "You don't have to keep it"_

 _"What do you mean?" I asked her_

 _"You can get rid of the baby. It won't be born. It will be gone" Mom said_

 _"I can't keep it mom" I cried "It would be a constant reminder of what had happened"_

 _"I understand honey, I'll talk to the doctor" Mom said._ _I remember silent tears running down my face the entire way to the doctors office._

I wake up covered in sweat. I start crying and sobbing, my breaths becoming shorter and more ragged. I feel like I can't breath from crying. Mom comes in my room and opens my window letting fresh air in. My breathing slows.

"What is it honey?" Mom asks me, sitting next to me.

 _Peeta's Point of View_

"What is it honey?" I hear someone say. I turn and see that Kat's window is open. I am awake painting, I couldn't sleep.

"It was that day, the day I found out I was pregnant" Kat cries. Kat pregnant?!

"What about that day?" Her mom asks. No one is denying it so it must be true. When was Kat pregnant?

"I killed an innocent child! What fault did the child have?" Kat cries. So she got an abortion.

"Katniss what choice did you have?" Her mom asks

"I could have kept it! Put it up for adoption! Something!" Kat cries

"What about when it went looking for you? Would you really have been able to put yourself through the pain of explaining? What would you do if it looked like him?" Her mom asks. Who?

"You're right. I just can't believe that actually happened. I don't exactly know what brought on these memories." Kat says

"Maybe...Peeta" Her mom says. Me?

"How Peeta?" Kat asks

"Peeta doesn't know the truth. You're afraid if he finds out, he'll judge you" Her mom says. I want to jump in her window and tell her I could never judge her, but I don't.

"You're probably right. I think it would hurt the most for him to judge me for that" Kat says. I could never judge her.

"I know, you should try to get some sleep" Her mom says. I don't hear Kat's response as i get up and go to my bed. Kat, pregnant, abortion? I go to sleep with my head buzzing.

 _The Next Day_

 _Katniss' Point of View_

I get out of the house and wait by Peeta's house like always. He comes out and hugs me and kisses my forehead. We walk to school hand in hand.

"Kat" Peeta starts

"Yeah?" I ask him

"Well, um, last night, my window was open, and I uh, kinda, sorta, heard when you woke up and your mom was talking to you and I kinda heard it" Peeta says, for once he sounded like he didn't know what words to use.

I stop walking, horrified. I can't believe he heard that! He knows I was pregnant and had an abortion! He knows what my mom said.

"Peeta...I" Is all I manage to say. He turns to face me.

"Kat, I could never judge you. You must have a reason for what happened and you don't have to tell me. I just need you to know, I can't and won't judge you." Peeta says

"That means a lot, and I will tell you, I just need time" I say

"Take all the time you need" Peeta says, oh god he is amazing. I lean up and kiss him.

"Have I ever told you how much I care about you?" i ask him

"You may have mentioned it" Peeta says, "but its nice to hear"

"You won't tell anyone about this, right?" I ask him

"Of course not" Peeta says.

I can't believe Peeta heard that! Yes, I found out I was pregnant with Cato's dads kid. An abortion seemed like the only option, and what mom pointed out last night was true. I don't think I would have been able to handle having that kid.

We walk to school in silence, both of us deep in thought.

 **Yeah so this chapter is shorter than my normal chapters, but I wanted to keep this chapter a bit more simple. Just to show their relationship. There is Everlark drama coming up because no couple is perfect. *hint* the drama will start before the school year ends.** **Review and if you haven't already pressed that follow button, make sure you do so you don't miss any updates.**


	8. Chapter 8

_January 7th_

Its a new semester. School ends June 16th. We are sitting in music class.

"Okay class, its time to start working on our song" Miss Trinket says. "The song this semester, is _Need You Now_. The song is a boy-girl duet. Those who want lead, you have five minutes to get into a duet and come on up! The other parts are piano, electric guitar, and drums. The original version doesn't require backup, but I wrote it in"

I am sitting on Peeta's lap, his arms around me. Finnick and Annie are next to us in the same position. Johanna sits next to Petea and I. Madge sits next to Finnick and Annie.

"We should do it" Peeta says

"What?" I ask him

"The duet. I can sing pretty good" Peeta says

"Really?" I ask him

"Yeah" Peeta says

"Okay then" I say.

"I'll do piano" Madge says

"I'll do electric guitar" Johanna says

"I'll do drums" Finnick says

"I'll do backup" Annie says

"Okay, I guess we're doing this" I say.

 _The Next Day_

Peeta and I got the lead. We've been dating for about 3 1/2 months.

 _Two Weeks Later_

"Come on Katniss, be social!" Johanna says. We are sitting on my floor in my room.

"Come on Katniss! Come to a party" Peeta says

"No" I say

"Please?" Peeta asks

"I got an idea" Johanna says, she leans towards Peeta and whispers something in hishis ear. Peeta smiles and nods. He scoots closer to me.

"What?" I ask him. He just smiles. He places a hand on the side of my face. He leans closer to presses his lips to mine. My hands immediately go to hair as I start kissing him back. He's kissing me hard and deeply. He slips his tounge inbetween my lips. His hands are in my hair pressing my head impossibly close to his. His tongue plunges down my throat.

I can't help but moan a bit. "mmmm" Peeta pulls away from me, leaving me sitting there, stunned. I raise my hand to my lips. Peeta has never kissed me like this. Its only been soft, some passion, but he hasn't kissed me hard and bruising like this.

"So Katniss, are you going to the party?" Johanna asks me smirking

"Yeah...sure..." I say, still not sure what just happened. Peeta and Johanna high five. "You've never kissed me like that before" I say to Peeta

Peeta chuckles and Johanna laughs.

"You should kiss her like that more often lover boy" Johanna says, Peeta chuckles.

"You should" I say, Peeta looks at me surprised. "That was amazing"

"I just might" Peeta says, I smile at him.

"So, what are you wearing to the party?" Johanna asks me

"Did I really agree to that?" I groan.

"Yeah, do I need to convince you again?" Peeta asks me

"No, but you should definitely do that to convince me of anything" I say

"Trust me I will" Peeta says

"Ugh get a room" Johanna says

 _One Week Later_

Johanna and I are getting ready in my room. It took several of Peeta's hard, bruising kisses to get me to agree to go shopping with her. I don't know how it happened but I've gotten close to Johanna, she's one of my closest friends. Madge and Annie get along really well.

I'm wearing a long white dress, that sparkles in a way thar makes it look like snow glistening against my body. The dress hugs my body.

Johanna is wearing a short dark blue strapless dress. Its a simple dress but her makeup makes it look more attractive and elegant. I try to keep my makeup a bit simpler. We walk into the living room and my mom and Prim look at us.

"You guys look beautiful" Prim says

"Thanks" I say

"Have fun and be back by 10pm" Mom says

"Okay" I say.

Johanna's mom waits outside in her car. Johanna and I get in and her mom starts driving. Her mom doesn't seem exactly sober, but it seems normal to Johanna. Johanna insisted Peeta doesn't see me until I'm at the party, so he got a ride with Finnick and Annie, and Madge.

We get to the party and the music is playing loudly. We get out of the car and go inside. I see Peeta by the entrance, as soon as he sees me his eyes go wide.

"You look amazing in whatever you wear, but tonight I have to say you look gorgeous" Peeta says. I blush.

"Just kiss her already" Johanna says. Peeta leans in and captures my lips with his.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I say when we pull away.

"I'll see you two later" Johanna says, walking off to enjoy the party.

"Good call not wearing lipstick" peeta says

"Yeah, I figured it would be all messed up pretty soon so why bother" I say

"Care to dance?" Peeta asks me

"Sure" I say, he leads me to where everyone is dancing. Its a fun, upbeat song. Peeta and I dance for two hours, just having fun. I was laughing or smiling the whole time.

"I'll be right back" I tell him

"Okay, I'll get us some drinks" Peeta says. I go to the bathroom to freshen up.

When I get out of the bathroom, I go to find Peeta. I spot him across the room, he has two drinks in his hands. He's talking to Glimmer. He's smiling, that look in his eye when he's talking to me. A pang of jealousy hits me. Glimmer says something and I see his eyes widen slightly. He shakes his head. Glimmer leans up and presses her lips to his. I feel my heart shatter. I turn around and run. I run past people, pushing people out of my way. I feel the tears fall down my face. I'm outside now. I run all the way home. I get to my house and i open the door. I close the door and I turn around.

"Hi honey, your back sooner than I thought you would be" Mom says. I don't answer. I run to my room and slam the door shut. I pull out ny phone. I go to my messages with Johanna.

 _Katniss: I don't need a ride home, I ran home. I broke up with Peeta._

I send her that text then I go to my messages with Peeta.

 _Katniss: I'm breaking up with you_

I send him that text, then I shut off my phone. I change into a pajama and I sit down on my bed. Prim and my mom come into my room. Prim us holding a mug of hot cocoa and my mom is holding a plate of cookies. At the sight of the cookies I burst into tears, those cookies are the ones Peeta gave to us.

 _Peeta's Point of View_

Shit! Shit! Shit! I know what she saw, I saw her dress as she ran away. I'm pushing around people trying to find her. I see Johanna pushing her way around people too. I've been searching and searching and I can't find her, Johanna is making her way over to me.

"What the hell did you do?" She asks me

"What are you talking about?" I ask her

"Check your phone" She says. I pull out my phone. I have a message from Katniss. The music was too loud, I must have not heard the sound.

 _Katniss: I'm breaking up with you_

My heart drops. No. This can't be it. I call her, but it goes straight to voice mail. She must have turned off her phone.

 _Peeta: Kat please let me explain_

"Shit" I curse

"What did you do?" Johanna asks me

"Its not what she thinks" I say. I take off running. I run past people and I run straight home. Dad isn't home but Rye is.

"Hey whats the rush" Rye asks me. I shove my phone in his hand, that way he can see the dozen of unanswered texts I've sent to Katniss and the calls she won't answer.

I go straight to my room and I open my window. I knock on Kat's window. I wait for a minute, the window opens. Its Prim, she looks at me with a straight face.

"Katniss can't talk right now" Prim says

"Please, I need to talk to her, please let me explain" I say loud enough for Kat to hear me

"GO AWAY" I hear Kat shout, I can hear the tears in her voice. I sigh. Prim closes the window. I sigh. I turn around and Rye is standing in the doorway, watching me.

"Peet?" Rye asks me "Are you okay?" I shake my head. "We could all see how head over heals you are for her, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, she'll never speak to me again" I say.

 _Katniss Point of View_

 _The Next Morning._

I'm glad today is Saturday. I haven't gotten out of bed, except to use the bathroom. Lets just say I'm not taking the breakup well at all. It hurts, a lot. I just sit on my bed, my headphones in.

 _Something told me it was over_

 _When I saw you and her talking_

 _something deep down in my soul said "cry girl"_

 _when I saw you and that girl walking around_

 _I'd rather_

 _I'd rather be blind, boy_

 _Then to see you walk away from me, child_

 _See, I love you so much_

 _That I don't wanna watch you leave me, baby_

 _Most of all_

 _I just don't_

 _I just don't wanna be free now_

 _I was just_

 _I was just_

 _I was just sitting here thinking_

 _Of your kiss and your warm embrace_

 _When the reflection in the glass that I held to my lips now baby_

 _Revealed these tears that are all on my face_

 _ooh-ooh_

 _And baby_

 _And baby_

 _Baby, I'd rather be blind boy_

 _Then to see you walk away,_

 _walk away from me, yeah_

 _And baby, baby, baby_

 _baby I'd rather be blind boy_

 _Then to see you walk away from me_

I play this song over and over. The song is really true. Prim comes in several times, trying to get me to come out of my room. There's a knock at my door.

"Come in" I say. Aunt Hazelle walks in with a bag

"Hey honey" she says. I see mom and Prim behind her. "I brought you ice cream" She hands me a mini tub of ice cream. Prim comes up to me with a box of tissues. The three of them spend the rest of the afternoon comforting me.

 _The Next Day_

Tomorrow I have school. School means seeing Peeta. My bedroom door opens and Johanna walks in.

"Did you disappear?" Johanna asks me "I've been texting you all weekend"

"My phone is over there" I say pointing to my floor. Johanna grabs it and turns it on.

"You have a lot of missed calls from Peeta. Unread texts from all your friends" Johanna says.

"I know" I say

"So what happened? Peeta won't say anything, all he says to Finnick is that it doesn't matter because you'll never speak to him again." Johanna says. I tell her what I saw.

"Glimmer is his ex girlfriend" I tell her

"Really?" Johanna asks me

"Yeah he told me, beginning of 6th grade, she asked him out, he said yes. His cousin Delly came to visit, Glimmer got jealous of how close they are and thought he was lying about Delly being his cousin, she got all crazy and he broke up with her. She revealed her true colors." I explain

"Oh," Johanna says. "Come on, we gotta put you back together"

"How?" I ask her

"We start with a shower" Johanna says. She grabs an outfit from my drawers and a towel. She drags me out of my bed. She hands me my stuff and pushes me in the direction of the bathroom.

When I get out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed, I see that Johanna has fixed my room and she has a box.

"Okay, if you're going to pull yourself together, you need some closure" Johanna says

"What do you mean?" I ask her

"We are going to put everything Peeta gave you into this box and I am going to get rid of it." Johanna says

"Oh" i say

"Is there something wrong?" Johanna asks me

"No, I need closure" I say

"Okay then, lets start with opening the window" Johanna says. I hesitate.

"He's with Finnick, but you can't keep your window closed forever" Johanna says

"I know" I sigh. I walk over to the window and I open it.

Johanna and I fill the box with mini bears, the knocker, pictures, and anything else Peeta gave me, and the dress I had on when we first kissed.

"Okay, before I leave to get rid of this stuff, we need something that can help you. Something you can do to distract you" Johanna says

"Okay, I haven't told anybody but mom got me a guitar and I've been learning. I've also been working on my own songs" I say

"Wow, you didn't tell anybody?" Johanna asks me

"No" I say.

"I think thats perfect to help you." Johanna says

"Thanks for everything" I say

"No problem" Johanna says before taking the box and leaving. I pull out my guitar. I don't think I'm gonna sing one of my own songs yet, I think I'll sing a Demi Lovato song, this song isn't originially sang with guitar but I made it work.

 _Peeta's Point of View_

I walk in my bedroom and the first thing I notice is Katniss's window is open. Finnick told me not to try talking to her yet, she needs to heal. She has a guitar. I didn't know she played guitar. Her eyes are closed as she starts strumming, she doesn't know I can hear her.

 _Stone Cold_

 _Stone Cold_

 _You see me standing but I'm dying on the floor_

 _Stone Cold_

 _Stone Cold_

 _Maybe if I don't cry I won't feel anymore_

 _Stone Cold, baby_

 _God know I try to feel_

 _Happy for you_

 _Know that I am_

 _Even if I_

 _Can't understand_

 _I'll take the pain_

 _Give me the truth_

 _Me and my heart_

 _We'll make it through_

 _If happy is her_

 _I'm happy for you_

 _Stone Cold_

 _Stone Cold_

 _You're dancing with her while I'm staring at my phone_

 _Stone Cold_

 _Stone Cold_

 _I was your amber but now she's your shade of gold_

 _Stone Cold, baby_

 _God know I try to feel_

 _Happy for you_

 _Know that I am_

 _Even if I_

 _Can't understand_

 _I'll take the pain_

 _Give me the truth_

 _Me and my heart_

 _We'll make it through_

 _If happy is her_

 _I'm happy for you_

 _Don't wanna be stone cold, stone_

 _I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye_

 _Oh, I'm happy for you_

 _Know that i am_

 _even if I_

 _Can't understand_

 _If happy is her_

 _If happy is her_

 _I'm happy for you_

Her voice is so beautiful, I miss her. I can't stand this. I watch her wipe a tear sliding down her face.

 **Things look pretty bad for our star crossed lovers huh? Do you think Katniss will ever listen to Peeta? I'm sorry about their breakup! Don't be mad at me! The first song is** I'd rather be blind **the cover by** Beyonce **and the song Katniss sings is** Stone Cold **by** Demi Lovato **. Check out my YouTube channel! I changed the name to** Mockingjaywwhp **but to get to it my sister has to search it as** WWHPmockingjayLILI **. I made two Katniss and Peeta videos. Sorry I missed last weeks update!**


	9. Demi Lovato

**This is not a chapter**

About one week ago, Demi Lovato Overdosed. You guys probably know already but I felt that I needed to post this. I have always been a fan of Demi Lovato and I know of her previous addictions. #prayfordemi

She realeased a song about a month ago called _sober._

 _I got no excuses_

 _For all of these goodbyes_

 _Call me when Its over_

 _'cause I'm dying inside_

 _Wake me when the shakes are gone_

 _And the cold sweats disappear_

 _Call me when its over_

 _and myself has reappeared_

 _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why_

 _I do it every, every, every, time_

 _Its only when I'm lonely_

 _Sometimes I just wanna cave_

 _And I don't wanna fight_

 _I try and I try and I try and I try and I try_

 _Just hold me, I'm lonely_

 _Mama, I'm so sorry ,I'm not sober anymore_

 _Daddy please forgive me for the drinks spilled on the floor_

 _To the one's who never left me_

 _We've been down this road before_

 _I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore_

 _I'm sorry to my future love_

 _For the man that left my bed_

 _For making love the way I saved for you inside my head_

 _And I'm sorry for the fans I lost_

 _Who watched me fall again_

 _I wanna be a role model_

 _But I'm only human_

 _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why_

 _I do it every, every, every time_

 _It's only when I'm lonely_

 _Sometimes I just wanna cave_

 _And I don't wanna fight_

 _I try and I try and I try and I try and I try_

 _Just hold me, I'm lonely_

 _Momma, I'm so sorry I'm not sober anymore_

 _And daddy, please forgive me for the drinks spilled on the floor_

 _To the ones who never left me_

 _We've been down this road before_

 _I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore_

 _I'm not sober anymore_

 _I'm sorry that I'm here again_ _I promise I'll get help_ _It wasn't my intention_ _I'm sorry to myself_

I feel this song is a cry for help. I wish she had got help, before it got this far.

#prayfordemi


	10. chapter 9

_April_ _28th_

 _Katniss's Point of View_

Its been about three months since I broke up with Peeta. It was awkward when we first went back to school. We aren't the type of people to make friends choose. We still eat lunch and hang out with the same people, but I don't talk to him. Sometimes he directs a question or a joke at me, but I don't answer or laugh. There have been so many times when I want to talk to him so badly, I want to jump in his arms and hold him tight, but then I look at him and I remember how he hurt me, and instead of doing those things, I want to cry. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him. Honestly I don't know how we will do the duet. Its too late to change it. The song was accommodated for us and Miss Trinket would freak if we told her we wouldn't do it together. So far we've been practicing our parts separately.

 _June 1st_

We sit in music class practicing.

"Okay class, its time to practice the entire performance." Miss Trinket calls. Oh no. Practice the song with Peeta. I look to Johanna

"I don't know if I can do this" I say to her. Johanna looks at me.

"You said you're completely over Peeta. This shouldn't be a problem. Unless, you still feel something for Peeta?" Johanna asks giving me a look. I know what she's doing.

"I am over him. I meant I don't know if I can do this because he might try to get me to feel something for him" I lie.

"Okay then, go up lead singer" Johanna says

"Fine, I will" I say

"Lead singers up here please" Miss Trinket calls

Peeta and I walk up to the front. The rest of the class goes to there places by their instruments.

" 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, go" Miss Trinket says. The songs starts and I take a deep breath.

 _Picture perfect memories_

 _Scattered all around the floor_

 _Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

 _For me it happens all the time_

"Katniss Look at Peeta!" Miss Trinket says. I look everywhere but at Peeta.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

 _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

I can feel Peeta's eyes on me. Now its Peeta's turn to sing.

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

 _Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

 _For me it happens all the time_

"Stop!" Miss Trinket calls. The music stops. "Katniss you have to look at Peeta!"

"Okay" I say.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3 go" Miss Trinket calls. The music starts again. We got through the song again and this time, Peeta is the only person I'm looking at. I can't take my eyes off of him. When the song ends ny heart is racing. A bunch of feelings come flooding into my chest. I can feel people's eyes on us as Peeta and I stare at each other. I get a warm feeling in my heart.

The bell rings and more feelings come flooding through. I still care about him, but I can't get past the fact that he hurt me. This is too much, he gives me a small smile. I grab my bag and run out of the room.

 _Peeta's Point of View_

The class starts to file out and I see Madge trying to get through to go after Katniss. My heart hurts. I thought I saw something. Nope. She ran. Johanna comes up to me.

"I saw something. Something in her eyes. Then I saw something else and she ran." Johanna says

"I saw it too" I say

"When you two broke up she put all her walls up. It was really hard to get any emotion out of her. She laughs more now but she still has her walls up. But just now, there was something in her eyes, then the bell rang and she snapped out of it and there was something like pain. But that something else, I feel like she still cares about you. I know you definitely still have feelings for her" Johanna says

"Why do you care so much?" I ask her curiously.

"I've grown up with hardly any love or caring. You two care a lot about each other. You shouldn't lose that." Johanna says

"We care about you Jo" I say to her

"I know you do, thats why I want to help you two" Johanna says.

 _Katniss's Point of View_

I'm really glad that was my last class of the day. I see other kids coming out of the class so I run faster. I run a block down then I walk the other block. I walk along the street and about halfway down is the store I'm looking for. Its a record store but they sell guitars and you can record songs in the store too. The store owner and manager is my friend, Cinna. I found this place like two months ago when I was looking for guitar strings. I keep my guitar here now since I'm here a lot. Sometimes I help him out here but not a whole lot of people come here since its easily missed when walking past. It opens at 8am and closes for lunch at 3pm to 4pm then opens again until closing time at 10pm. Right now its 3:17pm.

Cinna gave me a key. I open the door, its empty, he must have gone out. I walk into the back and into the recording studio. I grab my guitar and my music Journal. I started working on this song three months ago, then I got major writors block and stopped working on it. Right now I have lyrics running through my brain. I write until I'm satisfied. I fix ny guitar and start strumming.

 _I should have known_

 _That you would hurt me_

 _All my life_

 _Has been filled with_

 _I was a fool_

 _To think you were different_

 _Now I'm running away_

 _from you_

 _I was a fool_

 _to let you in_

 _I was a fool_

 _to bring down my walls_

 _I was a fool_

 _to believe you were different_

 _But no more!_

 _You're never getting back in my heart!_

 _You're never getting past my walls!_

 _You're never gonna convince me!_

 _No more!_

 _I'm a fool no more!_

 _I'm done with you_

 _'Cause you hurt me too_

 _I was such a fool_

 _But as of now_

 _I'm a fool no more_

I open my eyes once I'm done. I look up and see Cinna standing on the outside of the recording studio. He's smiling at me. I put my guitar down and exit the room.

"I though you had major writers block on that song" Cinna says

"I did. Up until just now, when the lyrics came to me" I say.

"So what brought back the emotions?" Cinna asks me.

"It was during music, we had to sing our peice together and every emotion came flooding back to me." I explain.

"I see, this boy hurt you bad didn't he?" Cinna asks me. I've never really spoken about Peeta to Cinna. I haven't really spoken to him about any of my friends. My friends don't know about this place either.

"Yeah. We were at a party and I saw another girl kissing him" I say

"Oh, I'm sorry Katniss" Cinna says

"Doesn't matter, I should have seen it coming." I say.

"Well then, since you're here, get to work" he says tossing a work apron at me. I smile and nod. Sometimes I help out here. Cinna can always cheer me up, I love being here.

 **Sorry for the shorter update. I started school again and it's been tough finding a day to write. Does anyone have faith for our lovebirds? Its pretty rough for them right now. That song, fool no more is my song. The underlined lines just signified a new verse.** **Until next week!**


	11. chapter 10

_Last day of School_

Oh shit. Its today. The final performance. I'm behind the stage. I can hear people filing into the the multipurpose room. I have a little space of my own here. The hair and makeup people have just left. I'm in a robe, with my performance clothes under. My hair is up in curlers and my makeup is done. There is 10 minutes until showtime. I'm nervous. The school doesn't have to watch, those who want to, sit on the right side and the parents and frends sit on the left.

"Brainless! There you are!" Johanna shouts. I see her running towards me. My area is kinda hidden.

"Here I am" I say simply

"You have to watch this" Johanna says, holding out her phone. Its a video. The day Peeta and I broke up.

 _Peeta and I dance until the song finishes. At the end we cheer along with everyone else._

" _I'll be right back" I say_

 _"Okay, I'll get us some drinks" Peeta says. I walk away towards the bathroom and Peeta walks over to a table and pours punch into two cups. He waits by the dancing area. Glimer starts strutting up to him, a mischievous look in her eye. She walks up to Peeta._

 _"Hi Peeta" Glimmer says_

 _"Hello Glimmer" Peeta says politely._

 _"So, you enjoying the party?" Glimmer asks him._

 _"Yeah its been pretty fun. I've just been dancing with Katniss" Peeta says_

 _"Right your little girlfriend. Tell me, how is she?" Glimmer says_

 _"She's great" Peeta says_

 _"Tell me about her" Glimmer says. I see look Peeta gets when he talks to me._

 _"Kat is great. She's smart, funny. She is beautiful and she doesn't even know it. She cares about people and she...she's just amazing and in a way indescribable." Peeta says. At that point I'm in the video again, watching him._

 _"I know I'm beautiful, and I'm so much better than her. I'd be better as your girlfriend" Glimmer says seductively._

 _Peeta's eye widen and he shake his head. Glimmer leans up and presses her lips to his. I see my heart break in my eyes. I run away as Peeta shoves her away. Since he has drinks in his hands, the drinks spill onto her dress. She screams._

 _"You ruined my dress!" Glimmer screams. Peeta is staring at where I just ran off._

 _"And you might have just ruined my relationship!" Peeta shouts. "You're a heartless bitch and I'm NEVER getting back with you!" Peeta shouts and takes off running._

The video ends.

"Peeta didn't do anything" I say not daring to belive.

"Read the description" Johanna says.

"I took this video originally to record the song that was going to play next, and i saw this happening so i kept recording. Glimmer told me to never post this. That she was doing them a favor. I didn't post it. I saw no emotion in Katniss over time. I thought maybe Glimmer was right. Then that day in music. I saw that she still cared. I've been debating whether or not to post this, but how could I not? Hopefully this saves their performance tonight, and their relationship.

Signed, annonymous." i read out loud

"Katniss, the reason you and Peeta broke up is because of Glimmer" Johanna says.

"I need to talk to him" I say. I start running but Miss Trinket stops me.

"Where do you think you're going? Its almost showtime!" Miss Trinket says

"I have to talk to Peeta" I say

"No time! Johanna, help Katniss get ready" Miss Trinket says. I sigh.

"Come on, you can talk to him after" Johanna says. She helps me take the curlers out of my hair and I take off my robe. We walk to my entrance point. Someone hands me to a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Miss Trinket says. Johanna goes on stage to her position. The curtain rises and the music starts playing. I slowly walk onto the stage.

 _Picture perfect memories_

 _Scattered all around the floor_

 _Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

 _For me it happens all the time_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

 _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

Peeta starts walking on to the stage. We lock eyes and we know that both of us have seen the video. He starts singing.

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

 _Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

 _For me it happens all the time_

We walk closer to each other and join hands in the middle.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now_

 _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

We're smiling at each other. How much I've missed him.

 _Whoa oh whoa_

The next lines we sing together

 _ **Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

 _ **It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

 _ **And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

 _ **And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now**_ _ **I just need you now**_

 _ **Oh baby I need you now ooh ooh**_

The song ends and I can't look away. His hand slides up and reaches my cheek. He has a tentative smile and I know what he's asking. I give a small smile and nod. He slowly leans forward. His lips reach mine softly. The crowd erupts in applause and cheers. He pulls away from me and I bite my bottom lip. The curtain closes.

"I'm sorry" Peeta says

"For what? I saw the video, It wasn't you." I say

"For hurting you. That's the last thing I would want to do. I care about you so much" Peeta says

"I care about you so much. I've missed you" I say. A tear slides down my face.

"I've missed you so much. Its been so hard being without you. I missed your smile, your laugh, and especially your scowl" Peeta says

"I've missed everything about you" I say

I clutch him tightly, my arms around him. I feel the tears falling. I've missed him. I love this, knowing that he didn't do anything. It was Glimmer. Glimmer. Her name shoots ice into my veins. I feel myself stiffen. I pull away from Peeta and turn to see the class watching us. My eyes find Glimmer. She gives me a devilish smile. I hand my microphone to Peeta and I start walking towards Glimmer.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I shout. "I knew you were mean, but this low!" I feel Peeta's hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off. "You are such a bitch! Is there any love, caring, or kindness at all in your heart?!"

"Of course there is. I was just having some fun" Glimmer says

"Fun?!" I shriek. I hear footsteps. All I see is anger. "You think ruining a relationship is fun?! What if I beat your ass and say I was just having fun?" I start moving forward I feel hands restraining me.

"Calm down" Peeta says

"Why should I? She got to ruin my relationship, why shouldn't I ruin her fucking face?!" I shout.

"Brainless, its not worth it" Johanna says

"Katniss, we're all angry at her, but you don't want to get in trouble" Peeta says. I sigh, he's right. I turn around and see all my friends are here. I look at Peeta. I take his hand and we walk backstage to where I got ready. I send the video to Prim and Cinna, then I turn to look at Peeta.

"Are we..." I start, not really knowing how to say it

"Together again?" Peeta asks

"Yeah" I say

"Do you want to be?" Peeta asks me, stepping closer to me.

"I do" I say

"I do too" Peeta says. I smile at him. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to talk to you"

"Why didn't you tell anyone the truth?" I ask him

"because the one person I wanted to know the truth, wouldn't talk to me." Peeta says

"Thinking that you did that, really hurt me. I'm so glad it wasn't you. It was painful to look at you. That day in music, I missed you so badly and I saw that I still cared about you a lot." I say. I step closer to him. "Promise me we'll never let anything come inbetween us again" I whisper

"I promise we'll never let anything come inbetween us again" Peeta whispers. I close the space inbetween us. I put my arms around his neck. He starts kissing me back and he deepens the kiss. I've missed him. I've missed this. The kiss starts to get more intense. His hand is at my waist and his thumb slips under my shirt. His touch is electric. I moan and Peeta slips his hand up a little higher so all of his hand is touching my skin. We pull away, breathlessly. I smile at him. It feels great to be Peeta's girlfriend again.

 **Hey guys! So yay our lovebirds! Damn it Glimmer! I want revenge on her, any ideas? So, I know I always update on Tuesdays now and it will generally be around this time now. I'm in high school and its trickier to find time to write during the day. Not to mention the fact that none of my family knows I write fanfiction. Tell me what you think! Next chapter we get Cinna's, Prim's, and her mom's reactions!**

 **Until next week!**

 **May The Odds Be _Ever_ In Your _Favor_**


	12. chapter 11

**~Johanna~**

I walk into the house and sigh. My mom is passed out on the couch, there's a cigarette in her hand. I sigh and take the cigarette from her hand. Its still lit, I put it out and I take a cigarette from her pack. I light it and begin to smoke it. Its not my first one. She said she was coming to the performance tonight. I'm not exactly disappointed, she always says she's coming and then she starts thinking of how much my father has missed and then she starts smoking and I come home to this. I clean up the living room a bit.

My dad was a drunk, abusive man. I was four and I could hear the yelling and arguing going on in the next room. I used to cry about it, now I have no tears left. When I was seven, he left and never came back. He never loved me, yet I felt that I had to love him since he was my dad. Hehous d hit me when he was drunk because I would ask him why he hit my mother. I remember once, I woke up in the middle of the night and he was barely getting home, drunk.

"Why are you drunk daddy?" I had asked "Can you stop drinking?"

"You don't understand anything! You're just a stupid girl!" He had shouted at me as he threw his bottle at me.

I still have the scar. That was when I was seven. The next day my mom confronted him, saying that be could hit her but not me. My dad slapped her, and the next day he was gone.

When I was ten I asked my mother why she never took me and left. She said she didn't have money to do anything. He left but he still pays for the house and he sends my mom money. Money for silence. We never tell anyone what happened in this house and he pays for what we need.

I can see that it pains her to look at me because of how much I look at him. She didn't love him. I was the reason they were together in the first place. When she thinks about how much he misses, its because she wishes there was someone who could love me like she can't. She's an only child, and her parents died in a car crash. So in a way I have no family. Thats why I fought so hard for Katniss and Peeta to make it, because they truly care about each other and they deserve to be with each other. I haven't had much love in my life, but I don't pity myself. I'm stronger, tougher because of it. My friends know my story, but they know I hate pity so we never talk about it.

 **~The Next Day~**

I go to my closet and find what I'm looking for. Its a box, an important one, might I add. My moms at work so I leave a note telling her I went out, not that she really cares. I walk to Katniss' house and I knock on the door. Her little sister opens the door.

"Hey Johanna" Prim says

"Hey, is your sister here?" I ask her

"Yeah" She says letting me come in. "She's in her room"

We walk to her room and the door is closed.

"She's in there with Peeta. Normally, she's not allowed to be in there with him with the door closed but mom is at work. We were really shocked about yesterday but we love seeing her happy" Prim says. I get a mischievous idea. I put the box down quietly.

I bang on the door and shout, "You have thirty seconds to put your clothes back on before I come in!"

Prim starts giggling. Katniss opens the door, blushing. I pick up the box and go in her room.

"We weren't doing anything like that" Katniss says defensively

"Oh yeah? I heard a moan earlier" Prim says, I raise and eyebrow at Katniss and she blushes more

"Peeta brought me a cheese bun" She says, pointing to an empty plate on her night stand.

"Devouring his buns huh?" I ask her and Prim starts laughing. Both Katniss and Peeta turn red.

"Did you come here just to mess with me?" Katniss asks me.

"Nah, thats a perk. I came to give you this" I say holding out the box. She takes the box, looking confused. Then she opens it and gasps.

"I thought you got rid of this stuff?" Katniss says

"Nope. I had a feeling this would happen" I say

"What is it?" Peeta asks

"When we broke up, to help me get over you, we put every thing in this box that was from you or had strong memory of you. Johanna said she was getting rid of the stuff, I thought she did." Katniss explains. She puts the box down and hugs me. "Thanks, for not getting rid of this"

"No problem" I say "I should probably go."

"Why don't you hang out for a bit" Peeta says

"Nah I gotta go." I say, starting to walk out of the room. I turn around and face them, "You two better stay together, or I'll slam an axe into both of your chests"

 **Hey guys! I know I said you'd see some reactions but I felt like we needed Johanna's background explained more. Johanna doesn't like talking about stuff like this so I figured we'd do something in her perspective to show her life.** **I'm sick and I hate being sick. I stayed home from school and I'm bored because being sick is no fun. I remembered i hadn't finished this chapter yet so thats what I'm doing. Have a great day, or night. Whatever it is where you are!** **Sorry this is short but I've been sick and its not easy to write, right now.**

 **May the odds be _ever_ in your _favor_!**

 **See you next week!**


	13. chapter 12

**~Katniss~**

One week. Thats all we have left until we start high school. By we I mean Peeta, Johanna, Madge, Finnick, Annie, and I.

Peeta and I are sitting in the meadow, just on the outskirts of town. Not in the forest, too many memories, but its nice here. A bit of a breeze, but fairly sunny.

I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"Life is good" I say

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I've got you. I'm never letting you go. Its summer when I can just spend time out here with the best boyfriend i could possibly have. My family is great, I have people that love me. I can remember my dad and think about him in a way that doesn't make me want to cry and I just actually feel at peace" I say

"I'm happy that you're happy" Peeta says.

My phone bings.

"Its Jo" I say "She wants to know if we want to go to Annie's uncles dinerdiner tomorrow. It'll be closed but she said that Annie said her uncle will let us in"

"Do you wanna go?" Peeta asks me

"Sure why not, do you?" I say

"Yeah" Peeta says

"I'll text Johanna and let her know we're going" i say

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Peeta says

"Does your dad need you at the bakery?" I ask him

"No, he said that he won't need me this week. Aiden is visiting so he's helping dad" Peeta says

"I haven't met Aiden" I comment

"Yeah and I'm not sure you should" Peeta says. This confuses me. I've met the rest of his family.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"I know him, he'll make dirty jokes and he'll just make fun of us the whole time. He'll mean well but he'll probably make you uncomfortable or embarrassed" Peeta says

"It can't be that bad, I want to meet him" I say

"You don't known what you'd be getting yourself into" Peeta says

"Oh come on, lets go" I say standing up. Peeta sighs.

"Fine, but remember this moment" Peeta says. I roll my eyes. We wall to his house, hand in hand. Peeta hesitates at the door.

"Come on" I say taking the key from his hand and unlocking the door. Its unlike me to want to meet people but I'm in a weirdly happy mood. I open the door. and step inside.

"Hello" I call. Rye comes out of his room.

"Hey Katniss" He says giving me a hug. He turns to Peeta.

"Aiden is here, you sure you want him to meet Katniss?" Rye asks him

"She insisted" Peeta sighs

"Katniss? Thats unlike you" Rye says to me

"I know but now I'm curious and I'm stubborn" I say

"That makes sense" Rye says. I blonde headed man comes out of the bathroom. He looks at me and gives me a dashing smile.

"Well Hello, who's this lovely lady. I'm guessing she's Peeta's girlfriend" Aiden says

"I'm Katniss" I say

"So Peeta wasn't lying when he said his girlfriend was beautiful" Aiden says

"You said that?" I ask Peeta, he nods.

"Aww, you two are so cute. You know Peeta, your girlfriend seems pure" Aiden says

"I am not" I say. For some reason that doesn't sit well with me.

"Oh really? Tell me, does he treat you right? Does he make you happy?" Aiden asks and by his smirk I know his questions aren't meant to be innocent. I can feel myself blushing slightly.

"Peeta makes me very happy" I say, sorta calm.

"Aiden..." Peeta starts

"What little bro? I'm just talking to your girlfriend" Aiden says

"Come on Aiden" Rye says, giving him a look.

"Okay, I get it, just let me tall to her alone" Aiden says. Peeta looks uncertain.

"Its fine" I say to Peeta. Aiden walks out front. I give Peeta a kiss then I walk outside too.

"Okay in all seriousness, does Peeta treat you right?" Aiden asks

"Better than I probably deserve" I answer

"He make you happy?" Aiden asks

"He really does. I've had a hard life and since I was adopted, Peeta has been helping me, even before we started dating" I say.

"Peeta really cares about you. He talks about you all the time" Aiden says.

"I really care about him too" I say. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Aiden says

"Whats with this whole thing you do? I don't think that's you"

"Honestly I wish it wasn't. I was a stupid player in high school and i regret it. If I wanted a girlfriend I should have done it right, like Peeta. Now its harder for me now. I love a girl and I've never had a steady relationship so this is hard for me. I make these jokes and keep up this act making it seem like I'm the same but I wish I was never like this. I get why Peeta hasn't wanted you to meet me."

"You and Peeta aren't as different as you think." I say

"He really cares about you" Aiden says

"I really care about him too. He was the first person I let in that fast and I don't regret doing it" I say. We go back inside.

"You have a great girl, treat her right" Aiden says to Peeta before going back to his room.

"I'm glad I met Aiden" I say "Besides, one more person to tell me embarrassing stories about you"

Peeta and Rye laugh.

"You wish, I'm not letting either of them tell you embarrassing stories about me" Peeta says

"Like you can stop me" Rye says

"Relax Peeta I won't ask for any stories" I say. When Peeta's back is turned I wink at Rye.

~The Next Day~

I wake up and shower. I change into some shorts, a white tank top, and a forest green, off shoulder, loose crop top. Prim insisted I get new summer clothes. I walk out into the hall and start making my way towards the kitchen when I hear voices. I stop to listen.

"We aren't letting her. No way is that gonma happen" Mom says

"I think its a great idea, she should do it" Effie says. Whats Effie doing here?

"Its for her to decide. Either way she has to know whats happened, but Cesar's whole interview idea should be for her to decide" Grandpa Haymitch says

"I agree, I honestly see both sides. If she does it, it could help her and stop the rumors at school. If she doesn't, then no publicity and I know Katniss hates publicity" Aunt Hazelle says. I walk in.

"I'm sorry. Am I Interrupting the conversation you are having about me?" I ask sarcastically.

"Read this" Haymitch says passing me a newspaper.

 _Rapist Killed By Protective Mother_

 _"The man came in, he said he needed to talk to my husband. I let him in and told him to wait in the living room. I went to get him a drink from the kitchen. I was making tea when I heard my daughter scream. I grabbed a knife and ran to her room. She was up against a wall, he had his hand over her mouth. He was trying to undoe her jean button. I went up behind him and stabbed him." The mother, Jane says._

 _"I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I could feel him up against me and I'm so glad mom was there to help me" The Daughter, Elizabeth says_

 _The man was identified as Jerry Brown. He's been missing for three years. He originally lived in a town called Victors Village with wife Amy Brown and son Cato Brown. The reason he left Victors Village is because he was being accused of rape of girl Katniss Everdeen when she was 12. The girl is now 15 almost 16 and Cesar Flickerman is going to contact her to see if she is willing to go on his show sometime this month._

I drop the newspaper. Me? Go on Cesar Flickerman live? Cato's dad is dead?

"Katniss, its up to you" Mom says

"Up to me? How would it look if I declined? I practically have no choice! Soon enough people are going to be asking for this to happen!" I say

"Katniss, you don't have to" Aunt Hazelle says.

"She has a point though. You don't worry I'll contact Cesar and set up the interview" Effie says.

The doorbell rings.

"Thats Peeta, I have to go" I say walking out of the kitchen and opening the door.

"You ready?" Peeta asks me

"Yeah" I say. I walk outside and Peeta intertwines our hands. I give him a small smile.

"Whats up? You were so happy yesterday" Peeta says

"I'm fine" I say. The rest of the walk is silent. I have to go live and tell the world my story. Before that I have to tell Peeta, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Madge already knows most of it. I know I have to tell them, but I really don't want to. I'm afraid they'll judge me.

"You!" I hear Cato yell from in front of us.

"Cato" I say

"You better not say anything about me or my dad! Cato shouts. Peeta pulls me along the side walk fast, getting closer to the diner, as Cato shouts insults at me. Peeta pushes me inside the diner and locks the door behind us as Cato shouts demanding we let him in. Annie's uncle goes to the door and tells him to leave, that they're closed. I walk over to where Finnick, Annie, Madge, and Johanna are.

"What was that about?" Johanna asks me

"Actually I would like to know that too" Peeta says. I take a deep breath.

"I think its time I told you guys my story. One of you knows most of it" I say looking at Madge, "but the rest of you don't know. Pretty soon the whole world will know and i want you to hear it from me not Cesar Flickerman"

"Kat, what are you talking about?" Peeta says reachinh to out his hand on my shoulder. I flinch away from his touch, old habits die hard, now he's looking at me with a lot of concern in his eyes. I look away from him because I know soon he won't be looking at me like that, if he even looks at me. I walk away from them.

"I lived with my dad by the lake until I was 10. We were out hunting and gathering. I went looking for my dad, and I saw a man. He was holding a knife to him. My dad saw me, the man didn't. My dad directed his last words to me and did I signal that i know meant to run. I did. I wasn't far enough, I heard my dad's shouts. The man killed my dad. That man, was Cato's dad. I was alone for two years. I almost starved, but Peeta saved me with the bread. From then on I got the courage to hunt alone. When I was 12 it happened. I was gathering berries in the woods and he went up to me." My voice starts shaking. "I don't want to go into details, but he raped me. I managed to get away from him and I ran to the hospital. Thats where I met mom, and she adopted me." A tear falls "I had nightmares, and I was scared. I had Madge and Peeta but I was afraid of being judged. When I was at school Cato started spreading those rumors. That summer, I got sick. Only I wasn't sick. I was pregnant" I sob "I was pregnant, and I got an abortion. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't have a kid as a reminder of what happened. So I killed an innocent child. We never found Cato's dad. He had fled. Until this morning, when mom showed me the newspaper. He's dead. He tried raping some other girl and the girls mother killed him. Now I have to go on Cesar Flickerman live and share my story with the world. That's why Cato came after me. I never told you told you guys because i didn't want to be judged " I say, I'm crying freely now. Its hard to relive my past in front of the people who I'm scared of being judged by.

Johanna starts walking to the door.

"Jo where are you going?" Finnick asks her

"To find Cato and make him pay!" Johanna says running out the door.

"She's gonna kill him" Finnick mutters to himself and he runs after her. I look up at Peeta, who is looking every where but at me. I look away from him. I knew it he can't even look at me. I feel arms embrace me. Its Annie and Madge. I let myself be hugged by them. I hear a commotion and I look up. Peeta is trying to leave the diner but Annie's uncle is restraining him.

"Let me go. I wanna help Johanna" Peeta is saying.

"Listen boy, I know you're angry, but right now your girlfriend need you." Annie's uncle says. Peeta stops trying to fight him.

"Your right" Peeta says. Peeta walks over to me and Annie and Madge walk away to give us some privacy. Peeta reaches out to me, but I flinch away.

"Kat, will you look at me?" Peeta asks softly. I shake my head.

"Why not?" Peeta asks me,

"Because who wants a girlfriend like me? I'm not a virgin. I'm scarred. I've been touched by some man. I have nightmares. I'm so far from good. And if I look into your eyes I'm afraid..." I say

"What are you afraid of?" Peeta asks me

"Afraid of what I'll see in your eyes. That what you feel for me has changed" I say quietly.

"Katniss _nothing_ can change how much I love you" Peeta says. Wait a minute. He said _Love_. Peeta _Loves_ me. I look up at him. I see it in his eyes, the love he has for me.

"Peeta...I...I... I'm afraid. I'm afraid to admit the feelings I have, because Peeta I have these feelings for you. I've just... I've loved and lost. So I'm afraid of saying what I feel because I don't want to lose you." I say

"Katniss, don't feel pressured to say anything you're not ready to say. However, I promise you I will never leave you" Peeta says. I can see in his eyes he means it. I want to make that same promise back, but I know that if for some reason its in his best interest that I leave him, It would break both of our hearts that I broke that promise. So instead, I make a promise I can keep.

"I promise I will say it back" I say. I step closer to Peeta and press my lips to his. When we break the kiss, he puts his arms around me and we stand like this hugging.

~Johanna~

I run, looking for Cato. I see him walking along the sidewalk, texting on his phone. I run up to him, ignoring Finnick as he yells for me to stop. I run up to Cato, grab him by the shirt collar and slam him against a shop door. His phone falls to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Cato shouts

"You better not give any trouble to Katniss" I snarl

"What do you care?" Cato asks

"Because we are a family. You don't mess with a Cresta, an Odair, an Undersee, a Mellark, an Everdeen, and especially not a Mason" I say angrily.

"Well last I checked, Katniss isn't an Everdeen" Cato sneers. I move a hand to his neck, choking him

"Johanna, put him down" Finnick says

"If you ever say that again, it'll be the last thing you say" I hiss.

"Johanna, Katniss needs us now, so put Cato down" Finnick says. I let go of Cato and he falls to the ground. He scrambles to get up and he grabs his phone.

"Get out of here" I growl and he runs away.

 **Hey guys! A little holiday treat, I updated a day early. I don't know if today is a holiday where you are but it is here!The truth is out! I wanted Peeta to be the first to say I love you. Katniss has trouble with this sort of thing so I wanted her to not be able to say it back right away. I appreciate how understanding you guys are when it comes to my life. Honestly, just when I thought things were getting better, things collapse. Review! If you haven't already, please check out my new story** You Don't Own Me **Also, if you're following my story** Secret Couple **it only has one or two chapters left. Tell me what you think!**


	14. chapter 13

**~Katniss~**

They've been preparing me for the interview the past week. It'll be right here in my home. They wanted it to be soon, so I've had quite the week. Peeta has been with me the entire time. He loves me. It makes my heart beat fast and I get this feeling in my stomach when I think about the words he said to me. _I love you_. I wish I could have said it back but I couldn't. I'm scared. Love makes you vulnerable. While I know Peeta wouldn't hurt me, I'm still scared. In reality, I have such strong feelings for him, I'm just afraid of my feelings.

Cinna is my stylist. Apart from owning the music/record place, he works with fashion. It'll be the first time he meets Peeta, I don't know why I've been putting it off. I asked Cinna to send someone else to take Peeta's measurements. Cinna is gonna meet him sooner or later. Cinna has to do everyone's last minute checks.

My friends will be in the interview too. They don't have to, but they insisted in being in it with me, to support me. My friends are a part of my family. Sometimes it gets to me, thinking of how I don't know any blood relative. Then I think of all the people in my life now, and my dad, and I see how truly blessed I am to have these people. They're my light in the darkness.

"Katniss, its time" Mom says coming into my room. I nod and take a deep breath. "You are so brave honey,"

"I have to tell people. People need to see the harsh realities of the world" I say. There's a knock on the door, and Cinna comes in.

"I've got news" Cinna says

"What?" I ask

"They want you to sing" Cinna says

"What? No!" I say

"I know, I tried to tell them but they're not going to stop asking on live TV until you comply" Cinna says

"These people are sick" I say

"I know, it wasn't Cesar's fault. He suggested it but Seneca runs the network, he's got dirt on Cesar and he's using blackmail" Cinna says.

"I really have no choice?" I ask

"I'm afraid not" Cinna says.

"Alright, I guess I'm singing" I say

"Ms, Everdeen your needed by Cesar" Cinna says to mom

"Okay, see you out there" Mom says before leaving.

"So change in wardrobe, don't spin until the end of the song" Cinna says

"Okay" I say. "I don't know if I can tell the world my story"

"Just pretend you're telling me" Cinna says

"You already know it though" I point out

"I forgot" Cinna says, I chuckle

"I guess that could help" I say

"Whats on your mind?" Cinna asks, I hesitate. "You can talk to me, I won't tell anyone"

"Peeta said 'I love you' to me" I say quietly

"Did you say it back?" Cinna asks me

"No, I told him I was scared and he told me not to worry and that I don't have to say it until I'm ready" I say

"So what's troubling you?" Cinna asks.

"I'm scared that I already love him. Love means vulnerability. I've gone through so much already, and If I let him all the way in, admit I love him, and something happens, I'd be so crushed" I say

"True, thats one way of looking at it. On the other hand, love can be a beautiful thing. Love means someone is always looking out for you. Love means another person tonshare the beautiful moments with. With love there's always the risk of getting hurt, you have to decide whether you are willing to take the risk" Cinna says.

"Katniss Everdeen needed on set!" A man calls. Cinna does some last minute adjustments and we walk out. We walk into the living room where everything has been rearranged. There's a circle of chairs in the center of the room, lights and cameras on the outer edge. Cesar is sitting in a chair already, the chairs have our names sewn on. Mom is already in her seat, on Cesars left. The seat next to mom is occupied by Prim. The seat next to her says my name. I go and sit down and Prim takes my hand and squeezes it.

Peeta comes out and smiles at me. I feel my face flush when I see him in his outfit. He looks hot. Control yourself! My eyes scan his body. He clears his throat and I look up at him, my face flushed. He smirks at me, then his smile disappears when he looks at my dress. I stand up and walk over to him. I hug him.

"You look beautiful" Peeta says

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" I say. Cinna walks up to us. "Peeta this is Cinna, he's the stylist, and my friend"

"Hi" Peeta says

"So you're the boyfriend" Cinna says "I'm shocked. How'd Katniss get someone like you?"

"Cinna!" I say

"I'm kidding Katniss," Cinna says.

"If anything I'm the one thats shocked. I can't believe I'm dating Katniss" Peeta says

"Lets just say we're lucky to have each other" I say.

"Definitely" Peeta says

"You guys are cute together" Cinna says. I take my seat and Cinna does adjustments on Peeta's outfit. When he's done, Peeta takes his seat on the other side of me. The seat next to Peeta says Johanna, the one next to her says Finnick, the one next to him says Annie, and the last one says Madge. One by one they come out of their rooms and take their seats. The camera man counts down to 1 then some music plays.

"Hello viewers! Today we have Katniss Everdeen joining us! Not only her but her her adoptive mother Dr. Everdeen, her sister Primrose Everdeen , her boyfriend Peeta Mellark, and her friends Johanna Mason, Finnnick Odair, Annie Cresta, and Madge Undersee." Cesar says enthusiastically. "Lets get started, now I for one am curious as to how Jerry Brown found you"

"Um, well I lived with my dad until I was around ten, when he died. I was alone, and two years later he found me" I say

"By your father, do you mean biological father or adoptive?" Cesar asks me

"Adaptive, he found me when i was only a baby and i don't know who my biological parents are but I refer to him as my dad and my adoptive mother as my mom" I say

"Okay, and I'm sure that everyone is curious. How did you're dad die?" Cesar asks me. I feel a pang in my chest, I take a deep breath.

" He was murdered by Jerry Brown" I say and I can practically hear the viewers at home gasping.

"How terrible." Cesar says

" Yes that can be traumatizing for a 10 year old" I say bitterly.

"My next question is for . Tell me, what was going through your mind when you saw this girl run into the hospital?" Cesar asks my mom

"That doctor instinct kicked in and I did my best to help her. Afterwards, I asked her some questions. She had no one, she lived in the woods. I knew she couldn't go back to live there and especially alone. I saw how strong she was and I didn't want her to suffer anymore so I took her in. She became a part of our family, everyone loves her and I do too. She's as much my daughter as Prim is" Mom says, I feel my eyes slightly watery.

"Thanks mom, that means a lot to me" I say smiling at her.

"That's beautiful. What about you Prim?" Cesar asks

"I was very curious. All mom had told me was I was gonna have a big sister and that she has struggled and that we were gonna help her. I was so happy to have a sister, I didn't care about her backround. Katniss and I got along easily, and now we tell each other everything" Prim says. I squeeze her hand.

"What did you think when you found out about her past?" Cesar asks

"I was surprised. I new Katniss was always a bit closed off but I never knew why. Nothing changed for me. I still love her, she's my sister." Prim says.

"I love it!" Cesar says "There's so much love here. Now I think its time we bring Katniss' boyfriend into the conversation" all the cameras turn to Peeta "So, Peeta when did you meet Katniss?"

"I met her in the end of 6th grade" Peeta says

"And when did you two start dating?" Cesar asks him

"We started dating around the beginning of 8th grade" Peeta responds.

"Have you been dating since?" Cesar asks him

"Well, we had our rough patch, no couple is perfect, but the truth worked its way out in the end and we're strong" Peeta says

"Good to hear!" Cesar says "Now I'm curious on your take of this"

"When Katniss first came to school, Jerry's son Cato spread rumors about her, but when I saw her, I didn't think they were true. I saw that there was more to her. I heard her sing and I knew that I wanted to get to know her. I went up to her and Madge at lunch and I could tell she was hesitant to let me in, but I'm glad she did." Peeta says

"I'm glad I did too" I say

"So, why were you hesitant?" Cesar asks

"Well, that's just how i was with people. i still can be that way sometimes" I say

The questions keep coming. Not just to me, to all of us. Its a lot to keep up with and I'm starting to get anxious.

"Alright, now I really want to hear Katniss sing" I hear Cesar say, which is what brings me back.

"I don't know" I say, hoping that he won't insist

"Come on Katniss, sing us a song!" Cesar says. I'm never getting out of this.

"Alright" I say

"Excellent! Alright folks, after this short break, Katniss will sing us a song" Cessr says, the little music plays and the man shouts _Cut_.

"Katniss, with me" Cinna says. I stand up and follo him to a sound set. "Do you have a song in mind?"

"Mad World" I say. Cinna uploades the the acoustic version into the sound set. Then he leads me to an area that has been cleared for me. There's a standing microphone waiting for me. I take a deep breath and collect myself. I vaguely hear the little intro music and Cesar introduce me. I hear the music start.

 _All around me are familiar faces_

 _Worn out places_

 _Worn out faces_

 _Bright and early for the daily races_

 _Going nowhere_ , _Going nowhere_

 _Their tears are filling up their glasses_

 _No expression ,_ _no expression_

 _Hide my head,_ _I want to drown my sorrow_

 _No tomorrow,_ _no tomorrow_

 _And I find it kinda funny,_ _I find it kinda sad_

 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

 _I find it hard to tell you,_ _I find it hard to take_

 _When people run in circles it's a very very_

 _Mad world_ _, mad world_

 _Children waiting for the day, they feel good_

 _Happy birthday,_ _happy birthday_

 _And I_ _feel the way that every child should_

 _Sit and listen,_ _sit and listen_

 _Went to school and I was very nervous_

 _No one knew me,_ _no one knew me_

 _Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson_

 _Look right through me,_ _look right through me_

 _And I find it kinda funny,_ _I find it kinda sad_

 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

 _I find it hard to tell you_ _, I find it hard to take_

 _When people run in circles it's a very very_

 _Mad world_ _, mad world_

 _Mad world_ _Mad world_

The song ends and its silence. Then everyone starts clapping, even the camera people. I go back and take my seat. I vaguely hear them talking now. I'm so lost in my own thoughts. The rest of the interview goes by and I vaguely recall what I said.

 **Hey people! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. So much shit has been going on and I lost someone today (not death) and that was hard. I don't get many reviews for this story so if I get more reviews, then I will update more.**


	15. chapter 14

**~Katniss~**

Today is our anniversary. Our as in mine and Peeta's. He has so much planned for today, mom extended my curfew until 11pm tonight. I don't know what he has planned since he insisted it be a surprise. I've been getting ready. He told me to dress nice but comfortable. I choose a sunset orange romper with a black cardigan and my silver necklace and matching earrings. I curled my hair and put it half up half down and light makeup. Peeta's due in Five minutes.

I walk into the living room where mom is sitting and working on something.

"Honey you look beautiful" Mom says when she sees me.

"Thanks mom" I say, I sit down next to her.

"What's on your mind?" Mom asks me

"How do you know when you're in love?" I ask her. I know I have strong feelings for Peeta but I don't know what it is, is love. Mom sighs.

"I had a feeling this would happen, Katniss, love is a very special feeling. Its a very strong feeling. Its trusting someone enough to let them all the way in, its caring a lot about someone that you'd do anything for. Love means different things to different people. I know you may think its love, what you have with Peeta, but honey I think you're too young to know" Mom says

"Is there really an age limit on love?" I ask her

"Katniss" Mom sighs "I don't think you love Peeta, I think you're too young. Maybe if you and him are still together later on, you may feel love" What she says doesn't sit well with me. How does she know what I feel? I don't even know what I feel.

There's a knock at the door.

"Thats Peeta, I have to go" I say getting up and walking to the door. I open the door and step outside. I close the door behind me. Peeta is standing on the last step. I walk up to him and give him a kiss.

"You look beautiful" Peeta says

"You just have to say because you're my boyfriend, it doesn't count" I say

"No, because I'm your boyfriend it counts the most" Peeta says

"That was cheesy. If it weren't for your good looks, I'd have dumped you by now" I say

"So I'm good looking?" Peeta asks, raising an eyebrow. I feel myself blush

"no" I say

"Then why haven't you dumped me?" Peeta asks stepping closer

"because you aren't good looking. You're fucking hot" I catch both myself and Peeta off guard. Daring to mess with him a bit more I let my leg go forward casually, sliding slightly onto his upper thigh.

"Holy shit. You know if you say and do stuff like that, I might not be a gentleman tonight" Peeta says lowering his voice.

"Who says I want a gentleman?" I ask him, yet again surprising us both.

"Then what do you want?" Peeta asks me. Before I can answer, the door opens.

"You better get a move on before I change my mind about letting you go out" Mom says. We both nod and blush. We turn around and start walking.

"Where are we going?" I ask him when I notice he's carrying a picnic basket.

"To the beach, there's a grassy area where we can have picnic" Peeta says.

"That sounds nice" I say. We walk hand in hand to the beach. Its a nice night, its a little on the colder side but its nice.

We reach the grassy area and Peeta pulls out a picnic blanket from the basket and lays it down. We sit down and Peeta pulls out my favorite foods, lamb stew and cheese buns.

"You made my favorite" I comment

"Yeah" Peeta says with a small smile. Everything seems more intimate and we talk softly and there's so much lo-... No there's so much caring not love behindsatisfied.ng, right? We eat in silence as we watch the sun go down. I look over at Peeta and he looks deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" I ask him, he sighs

"You're gonna do great things in life, you're so unique and great and amazing, but look at me. I'm not needed by anyone for anything. You're gonna change the world. I want the absolute best for you. I don't care what happens to me anymore. Nobody needs me" Peeta says. I look at him, thats not true. I want to tell him how wrong he is, but I'm not great with words.

"I do, I need you" I say and I mean it. He looks at me and I know my eyes show how much I truly mean what I said. We both grab each other's face at the same time and press our lips together. The kiss is slow and soft his hand moves to my hair and the heat starts to pick up and I feel a hunger. A hunger that can't be satisfied. I want him impossibly close to me. I want to jump him and tackle him and smother him with kisses, but we're in a public place. So instead, we slow down and rest our foreheads together.

"You are so wrong. You are such an amazing person and I know you'll do great and people do need you. I know I do" I say quietly. I want to say it, but I don't.

 _One Hour Later_

"Where are we going?" I ask him for the hundredth time.

"Its a surprise" Peeta says. I scowl and he chuckles. "We're here" He says

We've stopped outside a hang out, lights flashing and music sounds. Its a teen hangout. My eyes reach a sign, Karaoke night.

"You told me to pick anything I want for my anniversary gift, I want you to sing in front of a crowd thats not our school. You have such a great voice and I want you to show more people what you can do" Peeta says

"Very thoughtful choice" I say. We walk in and Peeta guides me over to a spot that says reserved. "You really went all out"

"My cousin works here and she helped me out." He says looking to a girl that walks over to us.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie, you must be Katniss" She says

"Yeah nice to meet you Bonnie" I say

"I told Peeta that I'd help him if he let me meet you" Bonnie says "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A Shirley Temple please" I say

"Okay, what about you Peeta?" Bonnie says

"Same" Peeta says.

"Okay" Bonnie says walking away. Peeta and I sit down. When Bonnie brings our drinks we thank her and Peeta tells me that if I wanted alcohol he could see what he could do. I laugh and he smiles at me.

All too soon, our jokes are over and its Karaoke time.

"First up is Samantha Garcia" They call and a tall red head walks up to the stage.

"Katniss, you're next" Bonnie says then she goes back to her place.

"Any song in mind?" I ask Peeta

"Completely up to you" Peeta says. "Just remember, it doesn't matter what they think. I love you and nothing can stop that"

There it is. That word. Love. Oh my god. Nothing can stop that. I'm in love with Peeta Mellark and nothing can stop that. Holy shit. Love doesn't have to be scary. Love can be, caring about someone enough to let them all the way in. The next thing I know I'm being called up to the stage. I walk up and they ask me what song. I know which song. I find Peeta in the audience. I motion for him to come up to me, he walks up and stands up next to me.

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend. I'm so lucky to have you" I say. The music starts and I take a deep breath.

 _Big Lights_ , _People_

 _Rushing to grow up before you know_

 _Stop signs, denied_ _Everyone tells me I gotta go slow_

 _And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do_

 _But nothing can change my mind_

 _If I'm too young,_

 _To fall in love,_

 _Why do you keep running through my brain?_

 _If I'm too young,_

 _To know anything,_

 _Why do I know that I'm just not the same?_

 _Don't tell me I won't,_ _don't tell me I can't feel,_

 _What I'm feeling is real!_

 _'Cause I'm not too young._

 _Raindrops, deep thoughts_

 _Pictures of you and me wherever I go_

 _Laughing, running to a place where nobody says no_

 _It's gonna hurt sometimes,_ _no matter what you do,_

 _But I've got to fall to fly_

 _If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?_

 _If I'm too young to know anything_

 _Why do I know that I'm just not the same?_ _Don't tell me I won't,_ _don't tell me I can't feel_ _what I'm feeling is real_

 _'Cause I'm not too young_

 _'Cause I'm not too young, no_

 _If I'm too young to fall in love,_ _why do you keep running through my brain?_

 _And if I'm too young to know anything_

 _Why do I know that I'm just not the same?_

 _Don't tell me I won't,_ _don't tell me I can't feel what I'm feeling is real_

 _'Cause I'm not too young_

 _'Cause I'm not too young_

 _I'm not too young_

I take a deep breath and I look at Peeta. His eyes have widened slightly.

"Happy anniversary Peeta. I love you" I say. He stutters for a moment.

"You love me?" Peeta asks

"I love you" I say again with a smile

"I love you too" Peeta says. He walks over to me and pulls me in for a deep kiss. The audience claps and cheers. Peeta and I walk off stage and back to our spot.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Peeta asks me, I say. . He grabs our basket and we walk out. We walk in silence, hand in hand, no destination in mind. After a little while we come across a tree and we sit down cuddled up together. Its gotten colder so we pulled out the picnic blanket and wrapped it around ourselves together.

"What made you say it?" Peeta asks me

"I don't know. I've been struggling with myself for a while on this. Trying to figure out what love is. I still don't entirely know but I do know that I love you. This is definitely more than just some crush and I didn't realize that entirely before, but now I know I'm in love with you " I say I turn to look at him and he's looking at me intensely.

"I can't believe this is really happening" Peeta says. I press my lips to his and I shift to have better access to him. His hands reach a respectful place on my waist because he's a gentleman. I entangle my hands in his hair, wanting him as close to me as possible. His lips travel off my mouth and slowly descend to my jawline then my neck.

"My mom told me I'm to young to know what love is and thats not true. Love is what I have" my sentence is interrupted by an involuntary moan as he finds that spot on my neck "... what i have here with you"

I'm officially in love.

 **A/N Hey guys!!!!!!! Sorry I missed another update! I hope this is worth the wait. I'm in marching band and the practices and we just had our first competition this Saturday plus homework and life, its just all been hectic but I really hope this makes up for it. Major stuff coming up and I think there may be a year time jump soon, I haven't decided but we will be introduced to two new characters. Try and see if you can guess who, they'll be kinda big in future chapters!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

~Katniss~

I wake up to mom, Haymitch, Effie, and aunt Hazelle barging into my room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mom exclaims handing me a newspaper. I sit up in my bed and pick up the newspaper. There's a picture of me on stage with Peeta. This is from last night. There's a short story along with the picture.

 _Last night, a certain couple shared what appeared to be their first "I love you". Now, you may be thinking, 'Where do I know them from?' The couple is none other than Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! Katniss Everdeen sang, Too Young, by Sabrina Carpenter and concluded her performance by saying_ _" Happy Anniversary Peeta. I love you"_ _and of course, Peeta said those magical three words back to her._

Underneath this there's another picture and short story. This time the picture is of me and Peeta making out under the tree with the blanket wrapped around us.

 _The couple left shortly afterwards and went to this tree. They talked for a bit but things quickly turned heated. The pair began to kiss frantically as if their lives depended on it. Unfortunately our anonymous source received a message that their ride had arrived and our source has nothing else to offer, but this leaves us wondering. Could that have led to something else? Did they take things further? More information to come._

"Okay mom, nothing happened" I say.

"Is this nothing?!" She asks pointing to the second picture

"Okay we kissed, but they're exaggerating!" I say getting out of bed and going to my mirror to fix my hair into a braid. "We didn't take things further!"

"Katniss, you were seen! There's pictures! You guys said I love you and guys go crazy when you say that. They take it as a reason to have sex with you" Mom says

"yeah but not all guys, Peeta isn't like that. He wouldn't pressure me into anything! I kissed him first last night!" I say, feeling protective of Peeta. How could she say that? She's known Peeta!

"Katniss people change! He may seem like a great guy but in the end they're all the same and they all want the same thing! At your age, its not love, its lust!" Mom says. I turn to face her angrily.

"I'm not you and Peeta isn't Prim's dad! Just because you fucked up doesn't mean I will!" I shout, my mom raises her hand and slaps me, I had it coming, I shouldn't have talked to her that way. I grab my hoodie and pull it over my tank top. I'm wearing sweats, thats fine. I stomp out of my room and into the hallway

"Sweetheart, where are you going?" Haymitch asks me

"Away from here!" I shout, I hear them all call after me but I open the door and run out. I run around the house and into town. Its my best bet, since its busy it'll be harder to spot me. I remember that Peeta is helping out in the bakery today and I head over there. Its not open yet. What time is it? I look at my watch. 7:42am. Wow, I hadn't realized it was this early. I go around and knock on the back door. The door opens and Rye greets me.

"Oh hey Katniss, I didn't know you were coming over" Rye says

"I wasn't going to but this was the first place I could think of" I say, Rye nods and tells me to come in. Its warm in the kitchen, Rye leads me into the main area and gestures to a table. I sit down and he tells me he'll go get Peeta. Not long later, I hear his footsteps coming closer, he walks over to me. He has a bit of flour on his face and apron. He greets me with a kiss and then he sits in front of me. He can tell just by my face that something is wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, I shake my head and I tell him what happened this morning. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble"

"None of this is your fault, I just had to get out of there" I say.

"hmm, what if I teach you to bake?" Peeta suggests

"I don't know" I say

"Okay how about this? You could help in front and during our lunch break, I teach you to bake"

"Deal"

* * *

With the help of Rye, I manage to do well in the front and now its time to learn to bake. I have a bad feeling about this. Peeta guides me through the steps of baking cupcakes. I get frustrated easily and Peeta is patient with me. I don't know how he does it. Once we've put them in the oven, I get an idea. When his back is turned to me I reach into the flour bag and grab a handful.

"Hey Peeta," I say. He turns to face me and I throw the flour at him.

"I can't believe you did that. That, my love, was a mistake" He says grabbing flour. I run but there's not a whole lot of space to run and he managed to hit me with flour. Its a flour fight and we're both laughing. At one point he sneaks up behind me, I don't know how I didn't hear him, and he grabs me around my middle and I squeal he spins me around and then comes to a stop and puts me down, not letting go. I turn around so that we're still wrapped together but I'm facing him. We're both breathing heavily. The moment is broken when Peeta's dad walks in.

"Oh, um, there's someone hear to see Katniss" He says. Peeta lets go of me and we walk to the main area, its Haymitch. I groan.

"Believe me I ain't happy to be here either sweetheart" Haymitch says

"I'll just give you two some privacy" Peeta says and he starts to move but I grab onto his hand so he knows I want him to stay and he does. He's so kind and I love how he's here for me. Sometimes I think I don't deserve him.

"Your mother is worried sick, we've been looking for you. She had all of us look somewhere and damn it I was lucky enough to look at the bakery but there are so many damn bakeries" Haymitch says

"Of course you wouldn't remember which bakery I enjoy being at" I say

"Listen, princess your mom wants you to come home" Haymitch says ignoring my comment

"maybe I don't wanna go home" I say

"Damn it Katniss! You know she didn't mean to hit you and you know you wanna make things right so can we skip the part where you decide to be stubborn and get this done with?" Haymitch asks. I hate it when he's right.

"Fine" I sigh, I turn to Peeta, "Thanks, I'll see you later"

"Any time" Peeta says giving me a hug. I kiss him goodbye and I walk out with Haymitch.

"You got some flour in your hair" Haymitch says, I don't respond I just keep walking.

* * *

When we get home, mom is waiting on the front porch. Haymitch says his goodbye and walks home. I sit in the seat next to mom and we sit in silence, neither of us really knowing how to start the conversation.

"Mom i'm sorry. I should't have said that to you, it wasn't right of me to do that and I'm sorry I just left without telling you were I was going" I say all in one breath

"Katniss, I am so sorry, I never meant to hit you. That's not who I am. I don't know where that came from and I regret it so much, I shouldn't have flipped out on you and I know you and Peeta are smart kids and I trust you but that doesn't mean I don't worry" mom says

"Peeta would never pressure me into anything, he's always so kind and caring and he thinks about what I want" I say "he's so responsible and good and sometimes I think I don't deserve someone like him" I admit

"You deserve the world, and I know Peets won't pressure you" mom says "i trust you both"

* * *

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! i know its a short chapter but i wan't to do a bit of a time jump and to be honest i don't get reviews and don't know if people read this story. did it get boring? something you don't like? i have plans for this and thats gonna be in the time jump if i even continue the story. is this story good? also, do you guys wanna know more about Peeta's backround, I already have a history for him ready if you guys wanna know about him. alright so if i get 4 reviews by saturday I'll release a new chapter next Tuesday.**


	17. Chapter 16

~Sophmore Year~

Damn. I'm screwed.

Peeta, Prim and I are playing Monopoly in my room and I'm loosing. I just landed on the most expensive land on the board and it has a hotel on it. It also happens to belong to Peeta. The rules say that if they don't call it and the next person rolls, then I don't have to pay, so I pass the dice to Prim. Prim and Peeta share a grin and I know they both know what I tried to do.

"Now wait a second" Prim starts, "hm, I think that belongs to someone"

"Hm, I think you may be right Prim" Peeta says

"Now, I wonder, who could it belong to?" Prim asks.

"Oh just cut the crap, how much do I owe you?" I ask him, Peeta looks at the card and I know he's trying not to smile but he's not doing a good job of it.

"$2,000" Peeta says and Prim starts laughing. I look down at my money. Shit! There's no way I have enough. Peeta and Prim have been winning and investing and I have been running out of money.

"Prim, your dad is here, come say hi!" Mom calls, Prim stands up and looks at us.

"I'll be right back, don't give him the money yet, I wanna see your face when you do" Prim says, then leaves my room, I look at Peeta with a smile. I scoot closer to him.

"Any way, I could get out of paying?" I whisper in his ear. Then I move my lips and press a kiss to his neck.

"Rules are rules" Peeta says. I keep going and I know he looses his composure momentarily when I find that spot he loves. This isn't working. I move my lips over to his and I start kissing him. He pulls away from me, with a determined look in his eye.

"This isn't gonna work" He says shakily.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, "Why not?"

"PRIM!" Peeta calls all of the sudden, making me jump. "CODE GREEN!"

I hear footsteps running over here and Prim comes running in. She's holding a water gun aimed at me.

"Step away from the Peeta!" She says

"Why?" I ask innocently

"code green, I know what you were doing" Prim says

"What was I doing?" I ask

"Code Green: When Katniss attempts to flirt,kiss, or speak in a seductive manner to cheat in any game" Prim recites. I look between her and Peeta incredulously

"When was that made?" I ask, bewildered.

"When you and Peeta started dating and we played games" Prim says casually. "It was my idea and then I told Peeta and later on the rest of your friends"

"That's crazy!" I exclaim.

"No, I was right. Now get away from Peeta" Prim says. I scowl at her as I scoot back to my spot. Peeta and Prim have smug looks on their faces.

"Now, pay up"

* * *

Peeta and I are curled up on my bed watching a movie. My mom and Prim's dad are arguing in the living room. I hate the sound of their arguing so I texted Peeta. Its not the first time this has happened. I don't even know what they're arguing about. I don't know him, he never made an effort to know me but I don't care.

The door to my room opens and Prim's dad comes in. I instantly tense up, but I don't exactly know why. Peeta rubs my arm, making me relax.

"So, you're Kate" Prim's dad says

"Katniss" I correct stiffly.

"Right. I'm Hank" He says, "and this must be the boyfriend"

"Pleasure to meet you sir" Peeta says, in that polite way of his

"yeah, I'm not sure its such a great idea, you two behind a closed door" Hank says. I immediately stiffen. Who does he think he is?

"Yeah, I'm not sure I care. I'm not your daughter and you aren't my legal guardian" I say coldly

"Well, it looks like someone needs to learn some manners" Hank says

Before I cam say any thing, mom comes in and she looks mad.

"You said you were going to the bathroom" Mom says

"And I was, then I decided to stop by in here" Hank says

"No, you don't get to ignore her all these years and suddenly take interest" Mom says

"Don't you think they shouldn't be behind closed doors together?" Hank asks

"I trust Katniss and Peeta" Mom says simply and Hank scoffs, "I think you've been in here far too long, so get out"

"Fine, but when you got a knocked up adopted teen, I'll be saying 'I told you so'" Hank says as he walks out. Mom rolls her eyes and walks out behind him.

I look to Peeta with an apologetic smile and he kisses my temple. We settle down and keep watching the movie but neither of us are really watching the movie. My brain is whirling. I don't understand the sudden interest in me. It all kinda started when my story got out. Prim told me that he would ask her questions about me. Now he's actually talking to me. Why?

* * *

 _Love_

 _I'm in love_

 _Peeta holds my love_

 _I hold his love_

 _I love that feeling_

 _of our bodies close together_

 _and his mouth on mine_

 _I love the sense of comfort_

 _I love the safe feeling_

 _I get when I'm around him_

 _I love being in Love_

 _Love doesn't make me weak_

 _Love makes me strong_

 _I owe it to Peeta_

 _Love._

I take a look at my work. I've never been one for poetry, but this came in such natural way.

* * *

"no!" I squeal,"Stop!"

Peeta spins me around the room, tickling my sides, I can't stop laughing. He throws us on to the bed and we lie on our backs, side by side. Our laughter dying down.

"Katniss!" Mom calls, "Come down here!"

I get up and Peeta stays laying down. I grab his hand and I pull him up, he's stronger than me so he could resist if he wanted to, but he doesn't. We walk out into the living room and I stop dead at the sight. There's a woman sitting on our couch. I feel myself stiffen and I feel lost. My heart feels heavy. I feel dizzy and I can't take in the sight. I hear Peeta's voice trying to bring me back but I can't process anything. No...She's not...there's no way...this isn't real...its not happening...this must be a dream...

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! You don't know how much I appreciate it! We'll get more of Peeta's backround in the next few chapters, I'll work it in. I am officially stopping scheduled updates, from now on it'll be whenever I finish a chapter. This goes for this story and You Don't Own Me. IMPORTANT. My highschool has been receiving threats to shoot up the school by an anonnymous guy on snapchat, It's been really big and stressful because he's also been sending inapropriate messages to girls at the school. He's been disruppting our lives, so I'm sorry if I don't update as fast. Can we get 6 reviews?**


	18. Chapter 17

_I get up and Peeta stays laying down. I grab his hand and I pull him up, he's stronger than me so he could resist if he wanted to, but he doesn't. We walk out into the living room and I stop dead at the sight. There's a woman sitting on our couch. I feel myself stiffen and I feel lost. My heart feels heavy. I feel dizzy and I can't take in the sight. I hear Peeta's voice trying to bring me back but I can't process anything. No...She's not...there's no way...this isn't real...its not happening...this must be a dream..._

* * *

She's not here. That's not her. I repeat this over and over again.

"Katniss" Peeta's voice brings me out of my daze, I look at him and then back at the woman on our couch.

"Who are you?" I demand, refusing to believe what my eyes are showing me.

"Katniss," mom says softly, "I think we all know who she is"

"No. I don't know who this woman thinks she is but-" I say

"Katniss," Peeta says "don't fight this."

"Fight what?" I ask angrily

"Katniss, honey" The woman says, "I'm your mother"

"No! You're not my mother! No matter how much we look alike, you're not my mother! That woman-" I say pointing at mom, "- is my mom! _She_ loves me! _You_ sent me away! I don't know who you're gonna claim is my father, but you're not my mom!"

"Katniss, you're father is dead" The woman says

"I know he is! He died when I was 10!" I shout

"No, I mean your real dad, your biological dad, he's dead" The woman says softly

"This is all _BULLSHIT!"_ I shout, and I run out of the living room, into my room and I slam the door shut. I collapse onto my bed as the tears of fury fall from my eyes.

* * *

A hand is caressing my face. I open my eyes to see Peeta staring back at me.

"Hey," he says softly. I look at my still locked bedroom door and then I look back at Peeta.

"How did you get in here?" I ask him, he motions to my opened window and I can't help but give a small smile. I remember last year when I sneaked into his room on Halloween and scared him. Our windows are always open for each other. I sit up and curl into his arms.

"Is she still here?" I ask him quietly. He nods and I feel my heart sink a little. There's no avoiding this. That woman is my biological mother. "I don't wanna call her 'mom' Peeta"

"I know you don't but maybe you should hear her out" Peeta suggest. I know he's right, he always is. I don't wanna go out there just yet, so we stay like this for a while, in comfortable silence. I take a deep breath. I stand up and Peeta stays there.

I hold out my hand, "Stay with me?"

"Always" He says, taking my hand and standing up. We walk over to my door and I unlock it. We walk into the living room and they watch us as we sit down. There's tea on the coffee table so they must have been talking.

"I'm ready to hear what you have to say, but I can't call you my mom" I say, the woman nods

"I didn't expect you to, you'll need something to call me. My name is Amelia, but you can call me Mia if you want" Amelia says

"I think Amelia is fine," I say and she nods, "This is Peeta, my boyfriend"

"Oh I know who he is" Amelia says

"You do?" I ask curiously

"Yes, I saw the interview and the news papers and I've been looking for you since" Amelia says

"I'm confused," I say, "How did you find me? Are we even sure I'm your daughter?"

"I'll start from the beginning," Amelia says, "I was homeless, in the small town I lived in, it wasn't unheard of. I wasn't the only homeless girl. Well, I was 15 and my parents kicked me out allowing me to only take what I had on me and one blanket. You see, they kicked me out because I was pregnant. My boyfriend at the time was rich and he didn't know I was pregnant. I told him that I was pregnant and that my parents kicked me out. It wasn't unheard of, most parents can't stand having a pregnant 15 year old. He called me awful names, accused me of getting pregnant on purpose and he dumped me. I had a bit of money on me but not nearly enough for a place to stay. Soon enough my money ran out and I was starting to go hungry. Long story short, I lost the baby."

"A few weeks later, I managed to find a job, it didn't pay much but enough to buy a bit of food. I was living on the streets still and it was dangerous. I tried to go back to my parents, but they had already moved, I assume they didn't want their neighbors gossiping about me and them. At one point I got sick, I couldn't go to work because of how sick I was and pretty soon they fired me. I didn't have food, money, a job, or a home and I was sick."

"And then I met him, Jacob. He helped me, he let me stay in his small home where he lived my himself. He nursed me back to health and he helped me find a job. Pretty soon we fell in love. I was about 18 at the time when he asked me to be his girlfriend. We would combing our income to pay for anything we needed, his job paid more and I always felt bad about that. We built a steady life flow and we were practically married when we were about 21. We got cheap fake rings but the love was what mattered, we didn't even have a wedding. I was 22 when I found out I was pregnant with you. You were about four months old when it happened."

"Jacob got really sick, always coughing and throwing up. We had no idea what it was and we didn't have health insurance and the hospital was too expensive. A little while later, i started coughing and we thought that what Jacob had was contagious and we knew we couldn't let it spread to you. In a moment of desperation, we decided to send you away. We figured it'd be better for you anyways. We knew Jacob was dying and we thought I had it too and we knew we couldn't let you die too. So I sent you away, away from the town where we grew up. I didn't know where you would end up, only that it'd be better than what we had. Later we realized I didn't have what what Jacob had. I just had a cold. What Jacob had wasn't contagious, we didn't need to send you was stupid and we couldn't believe we lost you. I had no idea where you were anymore. Jacob died a slow death and died when we were around 24."

I don't know what to think. "How did you find me?" I ask

"I had a feeling you were alive," Amelia starts, "That was the only thought keeping me going after Jacob died. I had to find you and see you again. I'd been searching in the towns around the one I lived in. I had never heard of this town before. After a while I started becoming depressed. A lady I used to work with, Sae, she took me in since I couldn't stand to be in that house anymore. I was depressed because I lost both people I loved so much. I was sitting in the living room and Sae turned on the television. She was watching an interview of a girl. I wasn't paying attention until I heard the voice. You were talking and I started focusing on the television. Your voice reminds me of Jacob and your eyes. I focused on what you were saying and your life line matched the daughter I lost. I noticed your features and your personality and I could feel my hopes rising. Then you sang and I knew for sure that it was you. It snapped me out of my depressing state and it became my number one priority to find you. I couldn't believe what had happened to you and what a hard life you've lived."

"You're really my mother?" I ask in a small voice

"Yes," Amelia says, "We can get a DNA test if you want to be sure" I nod. "I know this is a lot for you, but I was really hoping I could learn more about you" That doesn't seem too difficult, just tell her something about myself. I think for a moment.

"I don't really know what to say" I admit, looking to Peeta for help. My silent plead for him to help me.

"Katniss can be very stubborn. Oh and she's a terrible liar," Peeta starts, "Her heart is always in the right place even if sometimes her actions don't show it. She'll do anything for the people she loves. She's amazing with a bow, and she can be very sneaky. She's stubborn-"

"You already said that" I point out to Peeta

"Yeah, thats because you're very stubborn" Peeta says and I scowl at him, "Oh yeah, she scowls a lot, and I mean a lot"

"Gee I sound like a great person huh" I mutter

"She doesn't know how to take a joke sometimes" Peeta says with a smirk.

"Well your jokes are bad" I say

"Nah, your just saying that because you don't like what I'm saying, but everything I'm saying are things I love about you, things that make you, you" Peeta says

"How long have you two been dating?" Amelia asks

"About two and a half years" Peeta says

"You two have a very special bond, I can see that" Amelia says

"Yeah, he means a lot to me" I say softly.

"Thank you for letting me talk to you Katniss" Amelia says and I simply nod.

"Amelia why don't you stay in our guest bedroom?" Mom suggests

"If thats alright with Katniss" Amelia says. I give a small nod and I stand up and reach my hand out for Peeta. He stands up and wraps his arms around me.

"I should probably get going" Peeta says quietly.

I want to tell him to stay but I know I can't so I say "Ok"

He pulls back from the hug and kisses my temple. I walk him to the door and watch as he walks back next door.

This has been one hell of a day.

* * *

 **What do you think?! Good? Bad? Can we get 6 reviews? Even if we don't I'll still update ASAP, but I appreciate reviews!**


	19. Chapter 18

_LAST CHAPTER: we found Katniss' real mom and her back story and it looks like she's gonna be staying with them for a while.._

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Johanna says as we eat lunch, "Your birth mom found you after all these years, and your adoptive mom is letting her stay in your house with you guys for a while?"

"Pretty much" I say

"That must be confusing," Annie says, "When you say 'mom', how do they know who you're taking to?"

"I don't call her 'mom'," I explain, "I call her Amelia. We went to do the DNA test yesterday and we should get the results in a week"

"What are you gonna do?" Madge asks

"What do you mean?" I ask her

"Well, if she really is your mom, don't you think she'll want to be with you. That maybe she'll want full custody of you?" Madge asks

"I didn't think of that to be honest," I say, my heart sinking. I don't wanna be taken away from Prim and Mom, and all my friends and Peeta. I feel Peeta put his arm around me

"You don't have to think about that yet," He reassures me, "You can take it one step at a time"

I nod, but I can see he's thinking about it too though.

* * *

We are walking home from school. I had already invited my friends to come over today and just because Amelia is there, doesn't mean I'll cancel. Madge couldn't come though, her dad wants her to take Etiquette classes for an upcoming event. Prim and Rue are with us too. Prim has been very mature about this whole Amelia situation, she's grown up so much. It's hard to believe she's that same girl I first met those years ago.

Johanna, Annie, and I are talking about our English assignment, when Peeta and Finnick suddenly run up past us and swoop up Prim and Rue. Peeta has Prim over his shoulder and Finnick has Rue over his shoulder. The girls are squealing and laughing. Finnick and Peeta take off running in the direction of the house with Johanna, Annie, and I running after them. We're all laughing as we enter the house, Peeta and Finnick marching to my bedroom. The rest of us follow them, Prim and Rue are a heap on my bed as Finnick and Peeta tickle them. I set my bag down in my closet. Annie is sitting on my floor by the bed, Johanna taken the chair by my desk. I sit down on the floor by my window, as we watch the boys tickling Prim and Rue.

There's a soft knock at my door and I call out, "Come in,"

Amelia opens the door but doesn't come in all the way, "Hello, I was just wondering if you or your friends were hungry,"

"Actually yes," Johanna says, "Hey brainless, are you sure she's your mom, she seems a lot warmer than you"

I roll my eyes at Johanna, "You already know Peeta, Prim, and Rue," I say to Amelia, "This is Finnick, Annie, and Johanna" I say pointing at them as I name them off.

"Where's mom?" Prim asks Amelia

"She went to work," Amelia answers, " I'll order you guys pizza"

When Amelia leaves, they all turn to look at me

"You guys look alike," Annie says

I shrug, not really knowing how to respond. Peeta comes over to me and puts his arm around my shoulders, I lean my head on his shoulder and I feel myself relax, this is all so confusing. In attempt to lighten the mood, Johanna and Finnick start making jokes and it works, because soon we're all laughing so hard we can barely breath.

* * *

 **~PEETA~**

I love Katniss and I so wish I could help her through all of this. I've gotten pretty good at seeing what she's thinking but sometimes her expression it hard to read, normally I can tell through her eyes. I remember the time I told her about my past, I couldn't really see what she was thinking. It was a conversation started with her simply asking why my family didn't live above the bakery anymore.

I had lived there my whole life, I still clearly remember the day with the bread when we were 10. That wasn't the first time my mother had hit me. She didn't hit my brothers, unless they tried to intervene when she would hit me. I was the undesired child, when she found out she was pregnant, she was desperate for a girl. She hadn't wanted to be pregnant. Two children where enough. Then when she found out she was having another child, she had thought maybe she had finally gotten a daughter. She didn't. So, she didn't want me. I got hit and I'm thankful for my brothers and the times they took the pain for me. It was confusing because sometimes she actually treated me like a son and she was nice to me. She would buy me a toy or give me a cookie or let me decorate something, and it would be fun.

Mother never hit me in front of dad,he never knew. She always passed of my bruises for my own clumsiness or recklessness. Sometimes she hit me when my brothers weren't around, so there was no one to stop her. She never hit hard enough to cause serious damage, only enough to bruise, but not too much that it doesn't seem like I couldn't have done that to myself. When I was almost 11, she got really sick. I don't know what it was, because they never told me and we don't bring up the pain from the past anymore.

Mother was bipolar, so I found out. I remember one day when I went to visit her, she looked like she was on deaths door. She apologized for everything, and she told me she loved me and that she didn't deserve me. There were a lot of tears that day but I felt she truly meant what she said about loving me. The memory can still bring tears to my eyes, because even though I wasn't what she wanted, she loved me, in her own way. I'm not saying it excuses what she did, but it felt so good to hear she loved me. That was the last time I saw her, she was gone. Dad threw himself into baking, and the business soon took off. He moved us to a house, the place above the bakery felt different without mother and it hurt him too much to stay there. We did our best to put our lives back together,and despite everything, we all loved her. My brothers never blamed me for them getting hit.

Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if mother was still here, and if she would approve of my relationship with Katniss. I get the feeling she wouldn't like it at all, but maybe she'd put up with it. A part of me hopes that over time, if she hadn't died, she would have stopped hitting me and been more loving and supportive, despite the little love she got from her family.

* * *

 **hey guys, well I know its a short chapter but I kinda got writers block...so...yeah. Well now we know Peeta's past and I hope you guys don't totally hate his mom, I wanted to show she actually loved Peeta. What do you guys think of Amelia? See you guys next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19

_We're back to Katniss' point of view, this is about 4 and a half months later!_

* * *

I couldn't believe this was really happening. I look around what once used to be my bedroom,now its a room with little color, and a bunch of boxes ready to be moved. She was really my mother, and she wanted to take me home. She managed to get a job in a city 14 hours away, and I hadn't seen her for 2 and a half months while she worked hard to get enough money for an apartment. She started building her life so she could take me with her. I want to stay. I have mom, Prim, my friends, grandpa Haymitch, and Peeta. Peeta. His name makes my heart clench. Telling him was so damn hard. He said we would make the long distance relationship work, I only agreed then because I didn't want to drop both things on him at once. She wants to take me away from here, she wants me to be able to try and start over and leave the place where _his_ memory haunts me.

I turn around to find Prim and mom looking at me. They both have sad smile on their faces. Mom could have tried to fight for me in court, but Amelia has everything she needs to be an acceptable parent and with the laws here, the odds were in her favor. I have no choice. I hold out my arms and Prim comes running into them. We hold each other tightly and I know she's crying and I feel myself fighting back tears. I look up at mom and she comes over to us and we stand together in a sad, tearful, group hug. I hear a knock at the window and I know its Peeta coming to say goodbye. I detach myself from the hug and open the window for him. He holds me in a tight hug, and soon we're all in a group hug. All to soon I hear the front door opening and Amelia coming to put my boxes in her car. Peeta, mom and Prim help load the boxes, and halfway through the loading, Grandpa Haymitch, Efiie, Finnick and Annie arrive. They all give me a big hug and then they start to help. The Hawthornes have been here since the morning,Gale has been my rock.

Mom insisted I keep everything, even my cellphone. I know Amelia is grateful but I can tell she wants to buy me my own things with her money. When we're almost finished, I see a car speeding down the road, in a rush make it. The car is hastily parked and out come Johanna and Madge. Madge immediately wraps me in a hug, and Johanna, who isn't the sentimental type, wraps me in an even tighter hug. I can't help the tears. No words need to be spoken, they've been put in every hug.

Afterwards, I pull Peeta aside and he pulls me in for a kiss. I gladly return it and I think of it as a goodbye kiss. My last kiss with my first love. As if sensing my thoughts, Peeta pulls away with a determined look in his eyes.

"This isn't goodbye," he states firmly

"Actually Peeta," I say, "It is"

"No," He says, "I said I'll make the long distance relationship work, and I meant it,"

"Peeta," I start softly, "I don't want you here, holding out on someone who isn't coming back. I want you to live your life to the fullest, even if it means without me. Long distance relationships never work, we can be friends if you want, but I'm sorry this is it,"

He's been shaking his head throughout my speech, "You can't be serious"

"I'm sorry Peeta," I say a sob escaping me, " I love you."

"I love you too," Peeta says, his voice shaky but determined, "That's while we'll make this work,"

"You don't know how much this hurts me, but this is the end of Everlark," I say, as a tear falls town my face. I give his hand a squeeze and I turn around and let Haymitch pull me in for a hug. It hurts so bad.

"I know sweetheart," is all Haymitch says, but its enough. I pull away and look at everyone again. I kiss Prim's forehead and mom kisses mine, and thats it. I've said my goodbye's to everyone. I look at Peeta one last time, he's not bothering to hide the tears the fall, and neither am I. I silently get into the car and Amelia turns it on. As we drive off, I look out the window at everyone, Haymitch has a bottle pressed firmly to his lips, the rest of them are crying and even Johanna and Gale can't hide the few tears that escape them. I've gotten to love each and every single one of them throughout the years and it breaks my heart to be leaving.

Peeta. I love him. My heart feels like it breaking, its worse than that time we broke up because of Glimmer. I curl up wit ha blanket, completely covering myself, letting the silent tears fall, and I eventually cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I look around my new room. The boxes have all been moved, all that's left is to unpack them, but I don't feel like it. Amelia asks me if I'm hungry and I simply shake my head. I let myself fall on to the mattress, with my back to the door. I let myself fall into a deep sleep, where my dreams are plagued with Peeta, and all the ones I left behind.

* * *

"Katniss, you have to eat sometime," Amelia says and I don't respond. We've been here 4 days. She has to go to work, so I'm left here alone, roaming the apartment, at first I cried, but now it seems I'm all cried out. When she came home and asked if I had eaten, I would always nod, but I never ate. I wasn't hungry, I didn't feel like doing anything. I miss home. I miss Peeta. I miss mom. I miss Prim. I miss Gale. I miss Posy. I miss Hazelle. I miss Rory. I miss Vick. I miss Johanna. I miss Haymitch. I miss Effie. I miss Finnick. I miss Annie. I miss Madge. I miss them all.

"Katniss, you need to eat," Amelia says, as she pushes a bowl of fruit in front of me. I shake my head and she sighs. "I know this is hard and you miss them, but you can't do this to yourself,"

I take a peice of fruit from the bowl and force myself to eat it. It feels heavy in my mouth and swallowing is hard. I don't take another peice. I think Amelia notices, because she takes the bowl away and comes back with strawberry yogurt. She sits with me until I eat it all. Thats how the next few days pass, in the morning she makes me eat breakfast, then she unpacks and tries to get me to unpack. I don't. I have no strength, normally the thought of doing nothing would upset me and I'd want to do something to keep me busy, but for some reason, I don't. Later she goes to work, she comes back during her lunch hour to make me eat, then she goes back and I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

It's been another week. My room is unpacked, because Amelia unpacked for me. My clothes are clean, Amelia wants to wash them, but I won't let here, they smell like home. So I won't let them be washed until they're actually dirty. I've gotten calls from them, but I can't bring myself to answer. I think hearing their voices might be too hard for me. I answer their texts, with simple positive answers. I sit on my bed, staring at my phone, willing it to ring, although I know I won't have the power answer.

Amelia walks in, holding a backpack that looks like it's filled with school supplies. I sigh, knowing what this means.

"You were supposed to have started school by now, but I didn't send you so you could adjust, but I think its time. Tomorrow is your first day," Amelia says, I nod. I don't want to go. I'd much rather go to my old school. Even with a bitch like Glimmer there, I'd rather be going there tomorrow. "Katniss,please talk to me. You've barely uttered a word since we got here."

"I'm fine," I say, my voice raspy from not using it, "I'm just kinda tired"

"You're not fine, and thats okay. I promise you things will get better," Amelia says

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I say

"Katniss, this is a fresh start. A start to your life," Amelia says, and I can't help the anger I feel.

"You don't get it!" I shout, "I don't get a fresh start! They'll recognize me! I was on the news, I had an interview with a show popular all around the world, I was in the newspaper, I'm on YouTube! They'll know who I am!"

"Katniss," Amelia starts, but I interrupt her,

"No! My life, was where you pulled me from! I had people that I love! I can't answer their calls, because hearing their voices hurts too much because I know I won't get to see them any more! I had to break up with the person I love so much!"

"You could have tried a long distance relationship, that boy would do anything for you"

"I know he would," I say and I feel the tears coming back, "But I can't ask him to hold out on me! Do you know how many long distance relationships actually work? Name one because I don't know any!"

"Katniss I know this hurts, but I just want to do whats best for you," Amelia says. I don't answer, I just turn on my other side, so that my back is to her, "Get some rest, you start school tomorrow"

* * *

Amelia parks the car in front of the school and turns it off.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asks, I shake my head and open the car door, "Have a nice day at school"

I don't answer, I take my backpack and pull it over my shoulder. I make my way across the front of the school slowly, dreading the school day that follows. I go to the office like Amelia told me to. When I enter, the office attendant asks what I need.

"I'm a transfer student," I say, "My name is Katniss Everdeen," My heart clenches at the last name, Amelia wanted to change it but I asked her not to. The office attendant ruffles through some papers, until she pulls out a single piece of paper.

"These are your classes," She says, then she calls out, "Maya," A girl with dirty blonde hair walks out, she's wearing ripped jeans, a yellow t-shirt with a camera on it, and a red flannel shirt top.

"Whats up?" Maya asks

"Show Katniss Everdeen around campus and show her where her classes are," The office attendant says, Maya walks past me, nodding her head for me to follow her. Something about her reminds me a bit of Johanna.

"You're the infamous Katniss Everdeen?" Maya asks, I nod, she already knows the answer, "What are you doing here then?"

"Moved," I say simply

"Well no duh," Maya says, "But why?" I don't answer, "Alright, I get it, you don't wanna talk,"

We walk around campus and she points out the different buildings, and how the school works and where my classes are, but I'm barely taking anything in. The only thoughts that pass through my brain are, _I don't want to be here._

* * *

Its finally lunch, which means I'm halfway done with the school day. I find a bench in the courtyard and take out my lunch, I know that Amelia will check if I ate it or not, but I don't want to eat. I've barely been there 10 minutes when a girl walks up to me, a crowd of people following her.

"Look everyone, I told you it was Katniss Everdeen," The girl says, "The _girl on fire_ "

"What do you want?" I ask her coldly

"Listen up Katpiss! This is my school! You aren't welcome here, so I suggest, you either leave, or lie extremely low, low enough that we don't know you even exist, and hopefully along that line, you end up not existing, attention seeking brat,"

I don't respond, my blood is boiling and anger takes over every fiber in my body. I know if I react, I'll only make things worse.

* * *

When I get home, Amelia is at work. She had given me a bus pass, but I didn't feel like going on a bus filled with a bunch noisy people without a care in the world. I decide not to tell Amelia what really happened at school. It'll be for the best. I have to begin to get used to this. This new life were I'm constantly reminded of how broken I am and how much I miss Peeta. When I was with him, I didn't feel like I was damaged goods, or trash, but I guess in reality thats what I am. I'm damaged goods, and who wants damaged goods. I guess leaving Peeta was a good thing in a way, he won't be condemned to someone like me, he can be happier now. They can all be happier now that I'm out of the way.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I hadn't planned this at first. I had planned to introduce her real mom, but last night I got an idea for a better more realistic storyline and sadly in the process I had to break up Everlark! I had tears in my eyes when I wrote the beginning but I'm just a sap and I know whats gonna happen. Don't hate me, trust me. What do you guys think of Maya? See you next time!**


	21. Chapter 20

The story is gonna get a bit darker now, I'll put a warning in **bold** before a chapter that I think may contain a trigger or is too dark to pass without warning.

* * *

I sit on my bed, starring at my homework, willing it to do itself. My phone buzzes and I look down at it with a smile, thankful for a distraction, my smile falls quickly when I read the message.

 _Unknown Number: I know who you are_

I shouldn't answer. I should ignore it. Yet I still reply.

 _Who is this?_

I don't have to wait long for a reply, almost immediately another message comes through.

 _Unknown Number: You're the famous Katniss Everdeen_

 _Unknown Number: You think you're better than everyone now that everyone has bought you little sob story_

 _Unknown Number: You're not a fighter_

 _Unknown Number: You're not amazing_

 _Unknown Number: You're not all that great_

 _Unknown Number: In fact, I know exactly what you are_

 _Unknown Number: You are damaged goods_

The messages are coming in faster than I can even read or process them. With each message my hears drops more and more. Damaged goods?

 _Unknown Number: What guy wants a girl thats been touched and deflowered by some random?_

 _Unknown Number: What little girl wants a broken bitch for a sister?_

 _Unknown Number: What man or woman wants a nightmare filled psycho for a daughter?_

 _Unknown Number: What person wants a freak for a friend?_

I...I don't understand. Who knows about my nightmares? Who is this? Who could have possibly gotten my number and would do this? Wait...what about that one girl who came up to me at lunch last week? Could it be her? I don't reply but the messages keep coming. I can't stand it!

 _STOP MESSAGING ME_

I only make things worse, the messages become more and more cruel and insulting. They bring tears to my eyes and it hurts. My hands grab at the blanket, closing into a fist and choking back a sob. It just makes me miss them more and more and the pain and the memories all come rushing back to me.

* * *

I stomp angrily through the halls. Its been a week and the messages didn't stop, they only got worse. My eyes are trained on the redhead bimbo that came up to me two weeks ago. As I approach, her friends see me and say something to her because she turns to look at me.

"What is your problem?" I demand

"You're the one coming up to me! I could ask you the same thing" She retorts

"My _problem_ is the messages that _you_ keep sending me!" I say angrily pulling out my phone. I look at it as it chimes and another message comes through

"Messages?" She asks

"Yes, the ones you keep sending me, I get that you're a bitch and you practically own this school, but this is a new low" I say angrily

"I'm the one sending you the messages that you're getting now?" She sneers. I look at my phone and two messages from the unknown number have come through within the last five minutes, the five minutes that I've been here causing a scene. I look around at her friends and they're all staring at me, none of them are typing or even on their smart phones.

"I know its you" I say

"Yeah its totally me sending you the messages you're receiving right now, you just can't see me typing," She says sarcastically then she plasters a sweet but obviously fake smile on her face, "I get that you're obsessed with me, but trying to make me seem like your stalker is just sad,"

"You wish," I practically growl at her before briskly walking away. I was so sure it was her! Who else could it be?

 _Unknown Number: Nobody wants you here_

 _Unknown Number: Stop Existing_

* * *

I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't take it anymore! I sob into my pillow desperately. I haven't been able to fall asleep at night, I know my dreams will be plagued with nightmares and I can't risk waking up screaming and having Amelia wake me up and ask me about it. So I haven't been sleeping at night, but that just means I fall asleep after school, generally after trying to work on my homework. Since she's always at work this time of day, when I wake up screaming and sobbing, I don't worry about anyone hearing me.

My nightmares are constantly reminders of everything that's happened. Sometimes its not stuff that's actually happened, I see them dying and there isn't anything I can do to save them. Since I started getting the messages, not a day passes without a nightmare. Not. One. Day. Sometimes I really can't take, the messages, the pain, the longing, and everything! It all just becomes too much.

I've stopped responding to their texts. They keep texting me, asking how I'm doing, how I like it here, how I like school, they try sending jokes, but I never respond to a single one of them anymore.

* * *

 ** _Peeta_**

* * *

I look at my phone for what feels like the hundredth time, she hasn't responded. I know I sound all desperate, but I'm worried. None of us have gotten word from her. told us she's talked to Amelia and she said Katniss has a new friend Maya and that Katniss seems to be doing fine. I want to believe her so badly but this isn't like Katniss and I'm not the only one that thinks so.

I remember the conversation I had with my friends a few days prior.

 _"I'm telling you something is up!" I say frustrated_

 _"Look brainless is never good with any sort of confrontation," Johanna says, "She probably isn't responding to you because of what happened before she left,"_

 _"Has she been responding to you guys?" I ask them, no one answers_

 _"I'll text her right now, and I bet you she answers, maybe not right away, but she'll answer" Madge says, the rest of the group nods their assent. Madge pulls out her phone and types, Hey what's up?, then she hits send._

Madge hasn't gotten a response yet and I'm worried. What Johanna said makes sense, but she hasn't responded to Prim or Gale or anyone in her adoptive family either. Ignoring me, I get. But ignoring Prim? That doesn't make sense, she loves Prim more than anything or anyone. I know I'm not the only one worrying either, even through what they said the other day, they're worried too. I overheard them talking when I was walking over to them, they're back was to me so they didn't see me right away so I heard a bit. They think something is up too.

I'm determined to find out what's going on with Katniss.

* * *

 _So this chapter is a bit short but the next one is a big one! Trust me I know where this is going and Katniss has a bit more...struggling...(for lack of a better word)...to do before the end of the story. Until next time (which at this rate should be soon)!_


	22. Chapter 21

_**TRIGGER WARNING: DARK THEMES AHEAD, PROCEED WITH CAUTION**_

* * *

It doesn't stop.

It never stops.

I'm trapped.

I'm desperate.

I'm in pain.

I need help.

How does this person know all of this?

 _Unknown Number: I know your first boyfriend_

 _Unknown Number: He treated you how you deserve to be treated_

 _Unknown Number: He treated you how everyone should have treated you_

 _Unknown Number: They shouldn't have accepted you_

 _Unknown Number: They should have shunned you._

 _Unknown Number: Cast you aside_

 _Unknown Number: Or better yet, killed you_

 _Unknown Number: Why don't you do us a favor and kill yourself?_

My nightmares are just images of my past, frozen memories of the past, coming to life while I try desperately to get some rest. I can't take it anymore. That feeling in my chest. Why can't it end? I feel like I'm suffocating in the past and the memories and the pain. I'm drowning in sorrow. And that's when it hit me. I can end it all. I can end everything, I can make it all better. Yeah, that should do it. I can make it all go away.

* * *

I walk along the gate, thankful that the school has a swimming pool. I'm desperate for this to be over as soon as possible. It's before school, hardly anybody is in this area since students don't normally go swimming before school. Sometimes people hang out by the pool with their friends so it's not too out of the usual to see someone heading in this direction. I'm in luck that there's a before school meeting today for one of the most popular clubs on campus. It'll seem like an accident, It'll look like I was hanging out before school and I fell in.

I walk alongside the edge of the cement around the pool. Do I really want to die this way? I'm so tired of the pain and I know I want it over fast, but is drowning fast? I don't really care anymore, it'll kill me. It'll end the pain. That's enough. I look into the water, the deep end feels so inviting. I lean further, trying to read how many feet deep this side is. I leaned too far and now I'm falling. I fall into the water with a splash, my clothes weighing me down.

I keep my mouth shut, holding my breath. This is it. Soon my body starts begging for air, my lungs protesting my every will to die. I open my mouth desperate for oxygen. That was a mistake. My mouth fills with water and I start choking. Trying to cough it out and breath at the same time, my lungs hurt. My head feels dizzy. I start flailing around desperate to reach the surface, get some air, then try again. My limbs feel heavy as all my layers of clothing and my shoes bring me deeper into the water. I can't breath, every fiber in my body feels heavier and heavier and weaker and weaker. It's probably been seconds but it feels like hours. I can feel my body shutting down as I choke and suffocate, literally drowning in my sorrows.

This is it. It's finally over.

Goodbye.

* * *

 **Don't hate me. I told you I had a plan. I don't know if you guys think the trigger warning was necessary, but I put it just in case. Don't worry, next update comes in really soon seeing as this one was so short but it felt necessary to end it like this instead of switch to another point of view, so next chapter will start in someone else's point of view.**


	23. Chapter 22

Maya

* * *

I look up from my phone when I hear a splash. I had my back against the wall, as I faced the pool area. I looked up just in time to see someone fall in. It takes me a moment to process what just happened, and when the person doesn't rise up I start to get worried. I walk over to the gate and I open the door. I look in the water to see a girl with dark hair, flailing around as she falls deeper. She's drowning! What do I do?! Quick! Do something!

I toss my phone a side and quickly slip off my shoes. I slip off my shirt and jean shorts, knowing they'll weigh me down. I'm left in my undergarments, a tank top, and black tights as I dive in. I swim in the direction of the girl just as I see her body go limp. I put my arm under her arms and do my best to hoist her onto me as I struggle to swim back up to the surface. I break surface and try to get out of the water as soon as possible. As soon as I place her on the ground I recognize her.

It's Katniss Everdeen.

I press my ear to her chest, I don't hear a heart beat. I press my fingers to her neck, no pulse. She's not breathing.

"HELP!" I shout, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

I start pumping where her heart is, I don't know what I'm doing. I do what I've seen in movies, all the while I'm shouting for help. I hear footsteps racing towards me and I look up to see Josh.

"Boing, help me! She's not breathing!" I say frustrated that I haven't been able to help her. He moves me aside. He covers her nose and opens her mouth, he presses his lips to hers, of course I feel a pang of jealousy but I remind myself he's not kissing her. What a ridiculous thought. He does like a routine, pumping her chest then doing the breathing thing. I move my wet hair out of my face and watch, I don't know her but If I learned anything from Riley before she moved to Paris, it's to have hope. I still think life works out better if you don't get your hopes up. Hope is for suckers. No hopes no disappointments. However, right now, this girl is hovering on death.

Just when I've given up on hope, Katniss lets out a strangled cough. Josh and I sit her up so she can cough out the water. She looks around trying to catch her breath. She looks exhausted.

"Why's everything spinning?" She asks, her voice shaky. Josh and I look at each other and share a look of worry. She needs a doctor. Lucas comes running up to us with paramedics behind him, they're carrying a bed sort of thing, they immediately put Katniss on it, I see her lose consciousness when they put her on it. I stand up, shivering from the cold. In a moment my decision, I pick up her bag along with my clothes.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asks me

"I'm going with her" I say simply

"How are you gonna get to the hospital?" Lucas asks

"Boing, here," I say pointing at Josh, "Is gonna drive me"

"I am? I don't recall you asking," Josh says

"Please?" I grumble, Josh lets out a chuckle and nods. Lucas tells us he's gonna inform the school of what happened so they can contact Katniss' mom. Josh and I walk to his car in silence, I place the bag in his car's trunk and then climb in the car, still shivering from the cold. Josh manages to get behind the ambulance and we follow them to the hospital.

"Why'd you do it?" Josh asks

"I've met her once, I gave her the new kid tour of the campus," I say

"That doesn't answer my question." Josh says, "Who is she?"

"She's Katniss Everdeen, that one chick who was all over the news and media a while back," I explain, I see recognition dawn on Josh's pretty little face.

"You still haven't answered my first question," Josh points out

"I don't know Boing! Maybe I saw she still had a life to live! Maybe a part of me thinks she did it on purpose! Maybe a part of me saw someone in trouble and went to help! Maybe a part of me knows its what Riley would have done!" I exclaim letting it all out

"You miss her don't you?" Josh asks me

"She was my best friend and now she's in a whole new world, at least I still got you Boing," I sigh

"When are you gonna stop calling me Boing?" Josh asks me

"Never," I say with a smile

"Alright, Peaches" He says

"No, you don't get to call me Peaches, only Riley can call me that," I say

"So what do I call you?" Josh asks

"Mrs. Josh Mathews," I say

"You know we aren't a couple right," Josh says

"Three years, what's the difference?" I ask

"I'm not even in your high school anymore, I was only visiting my old teachers," Josh points out.

"You said so yourself on that ski trip, boyfriend-girlfriend someday," I point out

"I'm in it for the long game," Josh says

"I clearly remember you saying you liked me," I say

"Fine, you win," Josh says, "Happy?"

"Not until you kiss me,"I say and he chuckles.

"Cave men, holding hands?" Josh asks, and I smile at the memory

"Cave men, holding hands" I reply quietly. We're in it for the long game. I smile remembering how I told Riley I'd be her aunt since Josh is her uncle, she denied it completely.

I'm brought back to the present when Josh parks. I immediately jump out of the car, still in my tights and tank top, and run to the ambulance. I reach it just as they pull out Katniss on the stretcher. She has an oxygen mas on, but she's still unconscious. At least she's breathing. I run along the stretcher as they wheel her off towards two big doors, we run through and they head for the next set of two big doors and when I try to go with them, a nurse holds me back.

"No I have to go with her," I say

"I'm sorry, no one is allowed in her room right now, except for doctors," The nurse lady says

"Well, now what am I supposed to do?" I ask angrily,

"I suggest, you change into a dry set of clothes, and call her family," The nurse lady says

I sigh and nod as Josh runs up to me, holing mine and Katniss' backpacks. I take mine from him and pull out my physical education( aka P.E) clothes and head towards the bathroom.

When I come out of the bathroom, Josh is waiting for me in the waiting room. I take Katniss' backpack and look for a phone. I find her phone at the bottom of the bag. I am thankful she doesn't have a pin to open her phone, I look through it until I find a contact named, _Mom_. I press dial, it starts ringing.

* * *

Prim

* * *

It's a staff development day so I didn't have school today, mom and I are watching a movie since its her day off. It's rare we have this and I'm glad for some quality time with her. I miss Katniss though. Mom's phone starts ringing. It's Katniss! Mom presses answer and puts it on speaker.

"Hi honey!" Mom says, except the person that talks isn't Katniss.

" _Hello? I'm looking for Mrs. Everdeen" The girl says_

"This is she, why do you have Katniss' phone?"

 _"My name is Maya Hart, I know Katniss from the school we go to, Abigail Adams High," The girl says_

"Okay Maya, why do you have Katniss' phone?"

 _"Something happened at school this morning," Maya says_

"What happened? Where is she?"

 _"She's better now, I'm in the hospital wi-" Maya starts_

"Hospital?!"

 _"Yes, there was an accident at school, she fell and the pool and was drowning"_

"Drowning?!"

 _"Yes, I saw her and I tried my best to pull her out but she wasn't breathing anymore, my friend Josh preformed CPR on her and we got her breathing, an ambulance came and took her and we're in the hospital now," Maya explains._

"Okay, Maya listen to me carefully. I'm not her biological mother, I'm hours away from where you guys are, look through her contacts and look for Amelia and tell her what you told me, I'm coming" Mom says, meanwhile we've been putting on shoes, grabbing sweaters, and keys, and I've been texting Katniss' friends.

 _"Okay I will," Maya says_

Mom texts Grandpa Haymitch and Aunt Hazelle and then we rush outside, We're about to get in the car when Peeta calls for us to stop as he rushes down the steps.

"I got permission from dad, please take me with you,"Peeta pleads, Mom thinks for a moment then nods. We get in the car and take off.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Maya to the rescue! What do you guys think? A giant shoutout to DISTRICT12GREENIE who reviewed 4 minutes after last chapter posted and it made me very happy to see that and you've been with me since I first started writing here and I find that amazing.**


	24. Chapter 23

**This chapter may be a bit confusing, but just keep in mind, _italics,_ means like a flashback or memory, whatever you wanna call it.**

* * *

 **TRIGGER WARNING**

* * *

Katniss

* * *

I open my eyes and look around. Great. Another hospital. I look to my right and I see Peeta sitting there next to me. We simply look at each other.

"Are you gonna say anything?" I ask him, "You know I nearly died right? You're choosing this time to not use your way with words?" I joke

"This isn't a joke Katniss," Peeta says

"Believe me I know that," I say, "I'm sick of being in these rooms," I say annoyed. I remember when I first woke up in this room.

* * *

 _I open my eyes groggily, wondering what woke me from my dreamless sleep. I look around curiously, I'm not in my bedroom. I'm in a hospital room. What am I doing here? Then I remember what happened and I feel tears come to my eyes and I blink them back. I take a deep breath and I discover what woke me. There are voices arguing outside my room. I know those voices, but it can't be them. I must be hallucinating or something. They're not here. Or are they?_

 _Suddenly the door bursts open and Amelia, mom, Prim, Peeta, Maya, a guy I don't know, and a few doctors. No one says anything. I stare at them, they stare at me. Then all of a sudden they all rush to surround my bed. The doctors start protesting, insisting they need to leave me so I can rest, that right now all I will want is rest._

 _"How about, instead of assuming what she wants, you ask her?" Maya says to the doctors angrily, "Her family wants to be with her and I'm sure she wants to be with them too"_

 _"Fine," One of the doctors and he turns to me, "Do you want them to stay?"_

 _I want everyone to leave. I want to shut out the rest of the world. But I can't do that to them, and I kinda want some answers to how I got here, how long I've been here and when I can leave. So I nod at the doctor, he scoffs and leaves with the other doctors, closing the door behind them._

 _"How do you feel?" Mom asks me_

 _"I'm fine," I say_

 _"Do you remember what happened?" Amelia asks me_

 _"I fell in the pool," I say, it's technically true. They don't need to know I wanted to fall in and drown._

 _"Do you know how you got out?" Prim asks me. I think for a moment,all I can remember after blacking out is sitting up and the world spinning, then blacking out again. I shake my head._

 _"Maya got you out," Peeta says, my eyes land on him, his face, his eyes filled with worry, I look over to Maya, who hasn't said anything. How did she get me out?_

 _"How?" I ask her_

 _"I heard a splash and I saw you fall in and, it took me a moment to process what happened, I went in after you and pulled you out, you weren't breathing anymore. I didn't know CPR, I didn't know what to do so I started shouting for help," Maya says then she takes a deep breath,"Josh came and did CPR on you and then Lucas came with doctors and they took you into the ambulance,"_

 _I don't really know what to say, I was dead. She saved my life. I don't know who Josh is but he saved me too. I don't know who Lucas is either, but he helped save me too. I look over to the guy next to her, he must be Josh._

 _"Thank you, I wouldn't be here without you guys," I say, it's true, well mostly. I wouldn't be here without them, I'm thankful for them, but I was so ready to die. No one really says anything, no one knows what exactly to say._

* * *

I'm broken out of my memory when Peeta speaks again.

"Did you really think you could keep this from us?" He asks

"What are you talking about?" I ask, choosing to play dumb.

"That," he says pointing to my arm, I look down at the fading cut marks on my inner arms, "and this," he says holding up my phone. I feel my blood run cold. They know everything.

"Was it Maya?" I ask,he thinks for a minute then realizes what I'm asking and nods.

* * *

 _I look at the marks on my arm, unsatisfied. I liked the pain when it happened, I liked the feeling I got, but it isn't enough. I'm restless. I'm sleep-deprived, I'm depressed, I'm alone, physically and emotionally, I'm constantly about to burst into tears. I want out. I want out. I'm sick of it. Maya has been trying to talk to me, she comes by sometimes, she saved me but I think she might have suspected she saved me more than it seems. She saved me for nothing, because I'm unfixable. I pull out my phone as the tears spill. This time it's for sure. This time I'll actually end it all._

 _Katniss: I'm sorry for everything, it was all for nothing, you saved me for nothing  
_

 _I hit send and turn off my phone. I leave a note for Amelia,she'll find me and the note when she gets home from work_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _You should have never looked for me. I'm sorry I'm not the daughter you wanted. I'm too broken and damaged. You'll be better without me. You all will. Its better this way._

 _Signed, Katniss Everdeen_

 _I walk to the bathroom and place the note on the counter by the sink. I open the medicine cabinet. I search through until I find the sleeping pills Amelia once got for me when she came home early and woke me from a nightmare, I admitted I couldn't sleep but not why or the messages I still get. I tried them once, they only made it worse. The bottle is almost full. I pour them on the sink and stark taking them two by two. I'm getting closer to finishing when I start coughing, and I feel the bile rise in my throat. I force down more pills. My body is rejecting the pills, but I guess that's how it works, I choke on my own vomit. I let myself fall to the ground, coughing and choking, I land on my back and it starts becoming harder to breath, I'm choking. My vision is getting out of focus, I can't breath. Can't...Breath..._

 _The last thing I remember is a loud crash and a pair of hands trying to get me on my side, along with a scream._

* * *

"She saved me again," I say

"You didn't want to be saved," Peeta says but It's not a question, more like a statement.

"I just want to die already," I say bitterly

Peeta hesitates before asking, "When you almost drowned four months ago, was it on purpose?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Peeta asks me

"What? So they can listen to my sob story? Tell me it gets better? That I'll me fine? That I'm not broken? No thanks" I say bitterly

He's about to say something but he doesn't because the door walks in and literally everyone walks in. It's better this way, so I don't have to explain myself more than once.

"I wanted to die, I'm sick of everything, the pain, the nightmares, the messages, the notes, the voice in my head telling me I'm not good enough, people looking at me with pity! Being here! I don't belong anywhere, but especially not here! I'm damaged. I'm broken. I'm a loser, I'm miserable and I;m sick of this shitty life. I've even wondered, if the reason I can't kill myself, is because I'm dead, and in hell, because this is a living hell, and there's no better description." I rant, I have everyone in tears, including me. The sight just angers me. I start trying to fight the tubes in my arms keeping me here, and I start hyperventilating and freaking out, desperate to escape this bed.

The last thing I remember, is a liquid being shot into my arm and my body going limp as I black out.

* * *

 **Hey. This chapter may have been a bit confusing, but basically, it takes place in a hospital room four months after the drowning incident. Things only got worse, sorry. Maya to the rescue yet again. So this time Katniss tried to overdose, and die and it's a very real thing that people actually do. Sometimes its drugs, sometimes its medications and either way it's something serious and not everyone is lucky enough to have someone like Maya. If you have any questions about what happened this chapter or at all, go ahead and ask in the review or PM me.**


	25. chapter 24

I wake up slowly, taking in the sight around me. I wonder how long I've been out. The door opens and Amelia walks in, she walks until she's directly next to the bed.

"I've been thinking about what you said, and everything that has happened. Moving here wasn't good for you, in fact it was really bad, and I want to do what's best for you, so I think moving back with Ms. Everdeen is the best option right now. I'll be moving back there as well, but I talked it over with her and we agree that at least for now, you living with her it best. However, you aren't mentally stable, you need to heal. That is why I have decided to send you to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Sister Woodhouse will help you heal and when you're better, you'll come home." Amelia says

"Wait what? Sisters of Quiet Mercy? Where's that?" I ask

"In a small town called Riverdale," Amelia says, "They'll make you better."

"No, I don't want to go to Riverdale to go to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. I want to go home!" I say angrily

"To go home you have to go to the Sisters first," Amelia says moving towards the door. I stand up, thankful that there isn't anything connected to me. I start moving towards her as she opens the door, I thought she was leaving but she only opened the door for two men in white and a woman in black. The men walk towards me and I back into the wall. The men grab me by my arms and pull me towards the door. I try resisting but they're too strong. They pull me out of the room and through the hallway. The Hawthorne's, grandpa Haymitch, Effie, Maya, Josh, Johanna, Madge, Annie, Finnick, Peeta, Prim, Mom, all of them are standing there. They rush towards me speaking all at once, the adults are arguing with Amelia telling her this isn't whats best for me. The others are promising they'll get me out and telling me they love me and I'm trying to escape the hold of the men.

I thrash trying to loosen their hold on me, I almost get free of their grasp when they inject me with something. My body starts to go limp and I black out.

 ** _XXX_**

I wake up and slowly sit up. I look around the strange room. I'm sitting on a bed that's against the wall, there's another bed on the other side of the room. There's a small rectangular rug in front of the beds. There's a window on the wall in the center so basically it looks like its in between the beds. I stand up and thats when I realize I'm wearing different clothes. I'm wearing a blue dress with a white collar, a burgundy cardigan, white socks and white shoes. My hair is down in loose waves.

The woman from earlier walks into the room. I stiffen slightly as she takes a seat on the bed across from the bed I am on.

"Hello dear," She says, "My name is Sister Woodhouse. You're in the Sisters of Quiey Mercy now. We'll take care of you. We'll make you better. As long as you cooperate with us, things will go smoothly. You'll be sharing a room with another girl"

A girl with shoulder length bonde wavy hair walks in. I notice she's wearing the same outfit I am.

"This is Elizabeth Cooper," Sister Woodhouse says, "Elizabeth, this is Katniss Everdeen,"

Elizabeth extends her hand and says, "Nice to meet you"

I shake her hand and say, "Nice to meet you too,"

"I'll leave you two to get settled," Sister Woodhouse says "Elizabeth, I trust you've learned enough from the Gargoyle King to know how to behave with your new roommate"

"Yes Sister Woodhouse," Elizabeth says with a tight smile that she drops as soon as Sister Woodhouse leaves. She sighs and closes the door.

"Who's the Gargoyle King?" I ask her, she gives me a confused look and sits on her bed.

"You haven't heard of Gryffins and Gargoyles? How's that possible? Everyone at Riverdale High got a copy of the game manual and almost everyone is playing," Elizabeth says

"What's that?" I ask

"You aren't from Riverdale are you?" Elizabeth asks, I shake my head. "First off, my name is Betty, not Elizabeth"

"I'm confused, I don't want fo be here, I want to go home, I want to see Prim," I say

"Who's Prim?" Betty asks

"My sister," I say with a smile

"I have a sister too, her name is Polly, she was in here too," Betty says

"Was?" I ask

"That's a long story. Anyways, Griffins and Gargoyles is a game thats recently taken over Riverdale. It's terrible, people have died because of it. Jughead thinks its more than just a game, that it's something bigger than that. Well that's what he said last time I saw him. He doesn't know I'm here, none of them do."

"Who's Jughead?" I ask

"He's my boyfriend," Betty says, "If they knew I was here they'd be trying to get me out. I tried using the escape my friend Veronica used to get our friend Cheryl out of here but its been blocked,"

"Why do you wanna leave so badly?" I ask

"Hiram Lodge," Betty says, "Listen carefully, they give us candy everyday but it isn't candy, its Fizzle Rocks, they're drugs and Hiram Lodge has Sister Woodhouse giving them to us."

"Why?" I ask

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know they make you hallucinate. They forced them into me when they found me trying to escape and Sisted Woodhouse took me to the Gargoyle Kings chamber, he's not real but the drugs make us see him, I don't understand why though," Betty says

"Why are people in here then? If all of this is happening?" I ask

"They don't know, as far as I know, I'm the only one who knows this much, aside from you, but its important you know before they try to intoxicate you" Betty says

"This sucks," I say

"So why are you here?" Betty asks curiously and I find myself telling her everything. I don't know but something about her gives me the sense that I can trust her. "Wow, you've gone through a lot"

"I just wanna go home, I miss my family," I say

"And Peeta?" Betty asks

"I love him, I hate that I had to break up with him and I hate how we left things and I just wanna see him again," I say

"Hey, maybe you could help me," Betty says

"How?" I ask

"We're gonna bust out of here,"

 ** _XXX_**

 **Hey guys! So those of you who watch and love Riverdale like I do, well here's a but of Riverdale for ya! Its a lot to take in for Katniss but it helps distract her from what elss is going on and its nice for hee to have someone like Betty she can easily trust.**


	26. Chapter 25

Betty was right. I can't believe how brainwashed these girls are. I've already been here a week, but I haven't eaten any of the candy. Betty and I pretend to eat it. During art time, all the girls paint The Gargoyle King, so Betty and I try to paint it too, so we fit in to fool Sister Woodhouse. Meanwhile, Betty has been filling me in on everything that's been happening at Riverdale, The murder of Jason Blossom, the Black Hood, and now Griffins and Gargoyles. She's also told me all about Hiram Lodge, and how he framed Archie Andrews for the murder of Cassidy on shadow lake,and how they broke Archie out of Juvenile Detention. Hiram Lodge is Betty's best friend Veronica Lodge's dad. Veronica hates Hiram and is working against him. She told me about the Southside, and the rival gangs there. The Southside Serpents, and the Ghoulies. Her boyfriend Jughead is Serpent King, and she's Serpent Queen. She told me about the farm her mom and sister are staying at, run by some guy named Edgar Evernever. She says there's something shady about the farm, and she's not sure if it's a coincidence but his daughter Evelyn Evernever has been there when there's been a seizure. Apparently recently, there's been a bunch of mysterious seizures , Betty was the first, then a girl named Ethel, then another girl named Josie, and most recently, the majority of the Vixens (Riverdale High Cheer Squad) including Veronica and a girl named Toni Topaz who she's also friends with. Betty stole the set of keys last night and first thing in the morning, we put our plan into action.

* * *

The plan is pretty simple, but we can't make any mistakes.

We've picked art time. Everyone is at a table on one side of the room, focused on their drawing. Betty is standing by the pencils, she takes a deep breath and walks over to the table where a sister is grabbing supplies. She taps on her shoulder, the sister turns to face her and Betty starts talking. I watch as Sister Woodhouse observes Betty and the sister talking from the other side of the room. I silently walk towards her from behind, my silent hunters tread coming in very useful. In my right arm I carry a thick wooden pencil that's been sharpened to be incredibly pointy. As soon as I'm close enough, I wrap my right arm around her neck, the tip of the wooden pencil lightly touching her neck. She inhales sharply and turns her head slightly to look at me then turns back to face the other way.

"Don't scream Sister," I say quietly into her ear, "You're coming with me. It's time we pay a little visit to your king," I turn her so we can walk out of the room, my arm never leaving her neck. We walk swiftly yet silently to the Gargoyle King's Chamber.

When we reach the giant double doors, I stop and take the keys out of my pocket and unlock the door. I wait a few minutes until I hear the patterned knock Betty and I came up with. I use my left hand to open the door and Betty walks in and closes the door behind her. Together we strap Sister Woodhouse to a chair we placed about Twenty feet in front of the Gargoyle statue that appears to be the Gargoyle King if you're high on Fizzle Rocks.

"You Sinful girls!" Sister Woodhouse says,"I will strap you to your beds and electroshock the sin out of you!"

Betty walks closer to the chair, placing her hands on the sides of the chair looking Sister Wooshouse straight in the eye, "Sister, monsters don't scare me, and neither do you. I've seen real darkness, I've stared it right in the face. That's why you couldn't break me. I know the scam that you're running. I saw you with Hiram Lodge. You're testing his drugs out on patients. Why?" She says then she walks away from the chair.

" is a generous donor," Sister Woodhouse says, "A believer in our mission,"

"And by mission you mean using the Gargoyle King to scare girls, torture children!" I say

"The children who come through our doors are broken," Sister Woodhouse says, "It's our sacred mission to fix them using whatever tools necessary,"

"Does that mean that the Sisters created Griffins and Gargoyles, as a tool?" Betty asks

"Misbehaving children have been brought down to this room since the assylum opened," Sister Woodhouse says, "that statue scared them into submission. Some of them, the more disturbed ones, created a fantasy realm. A game, to cope with the fear of the one they named, The Gargoyle King. We embraced it as a thearaputic tool and it worked because it embeds itself in the minds of the players, it makes them complacent, focuses them,"

"If that's true then how did the game get out into the world?" Betty asks, "Did you give it to Hiram?"

"It was never meant to leave these walls," Sister Woodhouse says, "It's too powerful, a game born of madness,"

"A madness you helped nuture," I say, "And now people like Ben and Dilton are dead,"

"You're gonna pay for everything that you've done sister," Betty says, "You're going to tell the authorities what you've told us about the game, and about Hiram's donations,"

"I only answer to one authority Betty," Sister Woodhouse says looking at the staute.

Betty turns to look at me, "Come on Katniss, we have her keys. We're leaving," then she turns to Sister Woodhouse, "and we're taking your children with us,"

"They won't want to leave," Sister Woodhouse says.

"We'll see about that," I say as we lock the doors behind us, and as we turn to walk away, we hear Sister Woohouse's shouts for help.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Yeah this chapter is kinda short but I'll work to get another one in soon!**


	27. Chapter 26

"Lets go get the other girls," Betty says as we rush towards the room with the other girls, the nuns have gone to sleep, unaware of what's going on.

The girls are in a circle around a game, Griffins and Gargoyle's, unaware of anything even slightly suspicious going on.

"What's going on?" One of the girls asks

"We're free to go, we can leave now," I say excitedly

"but...we can't go," Another girl says

"why not?" I ask

"He won't let us," She says, "He'll get angry,"

"He?" Betty asks, "Who is he?"

"The gargoyle king," She responds, Betty turns to look at me, "Besides we like it here, the sisters take care of us, and give us candy,"

Betty and I turn away from the girls, "They're completely brainwashed,"

"What do we do now?" I ask

"They've been brainwashed by fear," Betty says

"They need hope," I finish

"I have an idea! Come on" Betty says

* * *

"Healers and deadeyes, your game master has a new adventure for you," I say to the girls sitting around me, "Your goal, is to escape from the Gargoyle King's fortress," I say signalling around me.

"But we can't," One girl says, "If he catches us we'll be punished,"

"Yes, severely," I say, "but there is hope, a queen, to lead you into the light. Hark! There she be," I say pointing behind them

Betty walks towards us wearing a long red cape, a wooden crown, and wings similar to those of the Gargoyle king, but hers are smaller and lighter.

"Follow me, your Griffin Queen, away from his fortress, and back to the kingdom of aldervear," Betty says

"But what about the king?" The same girl asks

Betty slides across the floor the head of the statue in the dungeon, the statue that you hallucinate to be the Gargoyle King when you're on Fizzle Rocks.

"The king, is dead," Betty says, "You are all free,"

There are gasps and sighs of relief and joy throughout the girls

"Shh," I say, "We can't wake the kings demon soldiers," and by that I mean the sleeping nuns, "I have the enchanted keys, meet me at the door to freedom,"

* * *

Betty and I open the main doors and walk out with the girls following closely behind us. As soon as they're out they break in to jog so that they can get away from here faster. Several cars pull up, the girls get scared and get behind me and Betty.

"It's okay, they are here to transport you to our safe house," Betty says softly, when a motercycle pulls up Betty's face turns pale with disbelief. The person on the motercylce gets off and takes off his helmet. His face splits into a huge smile when he sees Betty. "Jughead!" Betty runs towards the guy and jumps into his arms, he hugs her tight. The sight makes me think of Peeta and my heart aches. Meanwhile, the drivers of the three cars have gotten out. The three walk over to me with a smile.

"You must be Katniss," A black haired girl says

"How do you know?" I ask

"When Betty called to tell us the plan she told us about you," The girls says

"What did she say?" I ask

"Don't worry nothing bad," The guy says, "Just that you were her partner in crime. I'm Kevin," he says extending his hand

"Veronica Lodge," The black haired girl says when she shakes me hand

"Cheryl Blossom," The red head girl says.

"So, why are you in here?" Kevin asks

"Kevin," Veronica scolds

"What? I'm just curious," Kevin says, "I've never seen her around Riverdale,"

"Um actually my birth mother sent me here because, long story short, she thought they could fix me. She said once I was better, she'd let me go back home," I explain

"Wait...Katniss," Kevin says, "Katniss Everdeen! I heard your story over the radio a couple years ago,"

"Um yeah that's me," I say bitterly

"Kevin! You weren't supposed to bring it up," Veronica says

"What? No one told me," Kevin says

"Doesn't matter, we done chit-chatting?" Cheryl asks

"Is being a bitchy cheerleader still a thing?" Kevin asks Cheryl

"Is being the gay best friend still a thing?" Cheryl responds without missing a beat

"Enough already," Veronica says, Cheryl looks like she wants to respond but she's cut off by Betty and Jughead joining us

"Alright guys," Jughead says, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kevin says

"Wait, you guys already figured out where we're keeping them?" Betty asks

"Well we figured Dilton's bunker seeing as Archie's hiding out there," Jughead says

"That's just for now though," Veronica says

"Any place is better than here," I say

"Which reminds me," Betty says looking at me, "Is there somebody you want to call, let them know what's going on?"

"Yeah actually that's be great," I say, Betty pulls out her phone and hands it to me. I take it from her and walk a little ways away from them, I take a deep breath and think, who should I call? The answer comes to me pretty quickly, I dial the number before I change my mind. It rings a few times before it picks up.

 _Hello?_

 _Peeta_

 _Katniss? Is that you?_

 _Yeah it's me_

 _How are you calling me?_

 _I'm calling you on Betty's phone_

 _I thought you weren't allowed phones, and who's Betty?_

 _We're not, and Betty's my 'partner in crime', we may have broken out of here, taking all of the girls with us_

 _What? Why?_

 _I'll explain everything later I just, I'm not sure what to do right now_

 _Just stay calm, um..._

Betty walks up to me, "Hey, I've got an idea,"

 _Who's that?_

 _Hold on Peeta,_

"What's up?" I ask her

"How about you come with us to Dilton's bunker to take the girls, and then Jughead and I will go with you to Pop's and whoever you decide can meet us there?" Betty suggest, I think it over quickly and it's a good idea, the only idea, my only option.

"That's a great idea, thanks," I say

"Great, I'll tell the others the plan," Betty says then walks away

 _Hey so Betty had an idea...if you're up for a drive_

 _Of course I'll go get you right now, just tell me where_

 _I don't know exactly how far away Riverdale is, but Betty said to tell you to meet us at Pop's, I don't know exactly where that is but I 'll have Betty text you the directions._

 _Should I tell anyone?_

 _Do you know if mom's home?_

 _Umm...let me see if her car is outside your house...no it's not..._

 _Is Prim with her dad?_

 _No she's with your grandpa Haymitch_

 _Okay...do me a favor and call her...let her know...but don't let her go with you, I don't know if this town is exactly safe right now and I don't want to risk her here_

 _Okay, I 'll do that, anything else?_

 _Yeah, I've missed you_

 _I've missed you too_

 _I'll see you soon_

 _See you soon_

* * *

 **Hey, I know this chapter is pretty short, just something for now, I haven't updated in a while so sorry for that, I've been working on You Don't Own Me and I haven't really been juggling the stories well, I'm gonna try to work on each equally, but spoiler alert, Katniss is going to have a well deserved, and honestly it's about time, good talk and cry. She hasn't really let any feeling out and next chapter she's beginning the path to recovery.**


	28. Chapter 27

_Mentions of rape, self-harm, and attempted suicide in the following chapter_

* * *

 **~Katniss~**

* * *

Betty and Jughead sit across from me in a booth at Pop's. It's like a diner, but they call it a Chock'lit shop. I have clear view and any noise startles me, my eyes keep darting to the door, waiting for him. I'm itching to go home, I wanna see everyone, well not everyone. I'm not planning on visiting the woman who keeps messing up my life. no matter how hard she tries to fix it.

I take another sip from my chocolate milkshake. Jug and Betty try to make conversation but I'm too distracted. He shouldn't be too much longer.

"Katniss," Betty says, "Don't worry so much, he'll be here soon,"

"So what's this guy like?" Jug asks me

"Peeta is...well in some ways he's indescribable, he has such a great heart and he means so much to me and I just," I say looking up, "He's...he's here!" I get up quickly and race over the moment I see his blonde hair and blue eyes. I almost knock him over as I jump into his arms. I hug him tightly, never wanting to let go. I've felt like I've been in this alternate reality but Peeta, this, he's my reminder of what's real. He smells like home.

"You're okay," Peeta says in relief

"I'm okay," I assure him, "There are some people I want you to meet," I say guiding him over to the table where Betty and Jug are at. He slides into the booth next to me. I introduce them to Peeta and they say their hellos.

"I really appreciate what you did for Katniss," Peeta says to them

"Yeah of course, actually I couldn't have escaped without her," Betty says and Peeta gives my hand a squeeze

"You can't ever catch a break, huh?" Peeta asks me

"I guess not," I say

"If you don't mind me asking," Jug says, "Why were you with The Sisters?"

"Um, my birth mom sent me there after I tried to kill myself," I say

"Oh, I'm sorry to have brought it up," Jug says

"It's fine really," I insist

"It's not fine, everything you've gone through is far from fine," Peeta says

"I know it is, and I've never talked about it," I say, "I think that might have been my Amelia sent me to The Sisters, to deal with my pain,"

"That was a mistake," Betty says

"Yeah, just add to the trauma," I say bitterly

"You can always talk to me," Peeta says

"We're here for you," Betty says

"Talk to us," Jug says, "You never know, you just might feel better,"

"I guess it could help," I admit, "But I don't know where to start,"

"Start from the very beginning," Peeta says

"I guess I'll start when my dad died," I say and I take a deep breath, "I honestly don't know how I survived that. I saw him right before he was murdered, I hurt him screaming, I couldn't escape his death and neither could he. He was everything to me, he was the only parent I'd ever known. I was his daughter, he was my father. I might not have had a lot at the time, but I felt so lucky to have him, and after he died, I don't know. I loved him so much that when he was taken away from me, right in front of me, I was scared to love someone again. I thought they's be ripped from me like my father was. So those two years I spent alone, I felt almost numb, I was broken inside. Then I was raped, and he took one of the only things I had left, and when you're raped, you think it's your fault. I thought it was my fault, I thought I did something, or I thought I was somehow getting what I deserved. I thought it was my fault," And the first tear falls.

"When mom and Prim took me in, I was hesitant to let them in, but how can you stop yourself from loving Prim? Prim is the best sister I could have asked for and I would do anything for her, and mom, well she was the only mother I'd ever known and it made me miss dad even more, but mom helped me and I let them in, they became my family. Even Grandpa Haymitch, I have a feeling dad would have liked him. I started to feel happy again and a bit more at ease, I had friends. And I had you, Peeta, you taught me that I can love someone in a romantic way, and I may be broken right now, and I need to find my way back, I know for a fact that I learned to love because of you, you showed me the good in the world and I felt good and loved," I say shakily

"I should have known it wouldn't last though, I should have known when Amelia showed up, she thought she could just come back in my life and be my mother. She's not my mother and she never will be. Then she took me with her, to get a new start, but she didn't think about the reputation I had. I felt so heartbroken to be taken from my family, and I stopped talking. I got depressed and I wouldn't eat or talk at all. I'd have nightmares all the time, I'd wake up screaming or crying, but finding no relief in waking, and then there was the messages I got, I never found out who it was that kept texting me all those awful things. I felt so alone and attacked and I felt to broken to fight back. I started believing what the person said and I wanted it to end, so I went to school early, I was gonna drown myself in the school pool. I was deciding whether or not this was the best option when I fell in, I still wanted to die though. I would have died if Maya hadn't saved me."

"Everyone thought it was an accident, and I let everyone believe it. When thing went back to normal, or at least what everyone thought was normal, the messages got worse and worse. Maya and Josh tried to hang out with me, and be my friends, but I was too lost with all of the voices in my head to even try. I don't know how long I went without sleep, but I was driving myself crazy, and all I felt was pain, I cried until I couldn't cry, I screamed until my voice was hoarse. I cut myself so many times, feeling the satisfaction for the first little bit, then it turned into a bunch of regret, and I still kept doing it. I couldn't take it anymore, so I tried to kill myself again but this time by taking every sleeping pill in reach. Maya saved me again. Amelia always worked to keep the roof over our heads, so she was ignorant to anything going on with me," I say

I'm crying freely yet semi-quietly now, "I got sent to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy without getting to say goodbyes, I was literally dragged away! I just wanted to go home, my real home, and I never want to talk to Amelia again. She came and fucked up my life! I was finally starting to feel peaceful and she shows up at our house, none of this would have happened if she hadn't just given me away in the first place! I'm actually kind of glad she did, I got to have the best dad ever, I wouldn't have mom and Prim, my friends, or you, Peeta, I've suffered a lot in return for these amazing people, but I guess it's best not to dwell on the past,"

"So what are you going to do now?" Betty asks me

"I'm going home with Peeta, I'm going back with mom and Prim, and I'm not gonna let Amelia take me anyway ever again," I say firmly, Peeta presses a kiss to my forehead

"Prim has been missing you like crazy," Peeta says, "So have the rest of us,"

"I've missed you guys too," I say

"What about Maya?" Betty asks

"I'm hoping mom has my phone, that way I can call her, I'm really grateful for her," I say, "I may not be completely mentally stable right not, but I'm in a better place, and I want to be happy,"

* * *

 **Hey guys! here's her breakdown, she's beginning to recover and she's going home!**


	29. Chapter 28

**~Katniss~**

* * *

I wake up in a panic, I look around frantically, trying to figure out where I am. Wait, I'm in my room. It's okay, it was just a dream. I've been home for two weeks now, the nightmare situation has improved slightly, I don't get them every night, but I do get them most nights. I think I've just moved around so much recently that it's gonna take me a while to get that feeling of being safe again. I get out of bed with a groan and walk to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and undress, I step into the shower and let the water fall on me. I simply stand there, letting the water run over my body. My mind drifts back to when I saw Amelia for the first time since I had gotten back.

 _"Were you planning on telling me you were back?!" Amelia asks, barging into my bedroom. I sigh, I knew she'd find out soon enough, it was just a matter of time. I look at Peeta who shifts uncomfortably next to me. His hand tightens around mine in attempt to comfort me, "And you!" she says pointing to Peeta, "I'm her mother! You had no right to go and take her out of there and bring her back here, having never said a word to me!" I see Prim behind Amelia, she's trying to get into my room._

 _I stand up and walk over to the door, "Let Prim through," I say, as soon as she steps aside, I pull Prim into my room._

 _"I'm sorry Katniss, she came in when I opened the door," Prim says_

 _"It's not your fault Prim," I say to her, I look to Amelia, "You need to leave,"_

 _"I'm not leaving! I'm your mother, I have a right to know!" She says angrily, "I had a plan and you'd be able to come back to this place afterwards,"_

 _"Your so called 'plan' was to send me to some psycho bitch who fed us drugs and scared us?! Maybe you should have done a better back round check on the place you sent me to!" I shout_

 _"How was I supposed to know? I don't even know how you got out!"_

 _"I can tell you that, I met a girl who had discovered the secret of that place, and we got Sister Woodhouse to explain, Betty got the answers she needed and we broke out and took the other girls with us. I called Peeta and he took me home," I say_

 _"I'm your mother! I-"_

 _"You're not my mother!" I shout, "You never have been and you never will be!"_

 _"You can't be mad a-"_

 _"I have every right to be mad!" I shout, "Ever since you got here it's been trouble! You should have never come here!"_

 _"I wanted to see my daughter! I only want you to be happy-"_

 _"If you really wanted that, you'd have listened to me when I said I didn't want to move!"_

 _"I wanted you to get a fresh start!"_

 _"Get it through your head! I don't get a fresh start!v People recognize me! Take a look at what happened!"_

 _"I love you an-"_

 _"I don't love you and I will never call you my mother and I will never live with you again!" I exclaim running past her, shoving her in the process, and go straight to the bathroom. I slam the door shut and place my hands on either side of the sink, tears threatening to spill. I can hear Peeta telling Amelia that she needs to leave now. I let myself crumble onto the floor. I hear quiet murmurings outside the door, then it opens. Grandpa Haymitch walks in and sits down next to me with a groan._

 _"What are you doing here?" I ask him_

 _"I heard shouting," he says, "Came to check on you,"_

 _"I'm fine," I mumble_

 _"Yeah," he scoffs, "That's why you're crying on the floor of the bathroom,"_

 _"I'm fine," I snap_

 _"C'mon sweetheart," he says. "we both know that's not true,"_

 _"Why do I feel so broken?" I sob_

 _"Com'ere" he says opening his arms, I let him hold me as I sob, he isn't one for comfort like this so it means so much to me, "You're not broken,"_

 _"Am I ever gonna feel okay?" I mumble, and I hate how vulnerable I sound._

 _"I don't know," he admits, "We all have a past and it follows us, but it's up to us how we choose do deal with the pain," he says and it makes sense._

 _"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I half-ask-half-sob_

 _"I love ya too sweetheart," He mumbles, his voice shaky_

By the time I get out of the shower, the water has turned cold. I dry off and get change. Readjusting since I got back has been tough. I got a new phone number, that way I don't have to deal with those messages. Mom went to the police and they're trying to track the number, since that person was harassing me, they can get arrested. I'm just trying to get back to normal, or whatever it was before I left. Peeta and I technically broke up right before I left, and neither one of us can say that we don't love each other anymore. He hasn't brought it up and neither have I. I think he wants to give me some time and space to recover, he's still comes over almost every day and he's determined to help me. I know he loves me. He knows I love him. At least for now, it's enough. I'm just happy to have him in my life at this point, I'd given up hope of ever seeing them again.

As for Maya, I can't stop being grateful for her. I talk to her a lot, I facetime with her and Josh. It's nice to know I at lest had some real friends there. I used to think they were pity friends or babysitter friends. They were there to keep an eye on me or simply watch me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. I know better now.

My friends here were really happy to see me and when I feel completely alone, they show me I'm not. I feel like thanks to them I recovering faster. I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for them.

I have scars and I think I'll always have them. They aren't exactly a memory I'm glad to keep but I don't get to choose, and it's like Haymitch said, _We all have a past and it follows us, but it's up to us how we choose do deal with the pain._

* * *

 **Hey guys! This chapter isn't exactly long, just something to start the next segment of the story. If you haven't already heard...JENNIFER LAWRENCE is engaged! Omg it's exciting (even though I'm disappointed that Joshifer is officially dead)! I wanted to write a better chapter but I've got...situations...to deal with right now so I'm just trying to update something right now. See ya next time!**


	30. Chapter 29

**The following chapter contains non-explicit sexual content**

 **The sexual content is verbal and physical**

 **The physical content will not be explicit**

 **(In case it's unclear, yes sexual content, no actual sex scenes)**

* * *

 **~Katniss~**

* * *

"Katniss hold up!" I hear Peeta call after me as I run out of the hotel building. I'm so angry at myself right now! I turn around angrily to face him, "What happened in there?"

"It doesn't matter," I say, still slightly dizzy and out of breath, "I didn't want to come to this stupid thing anyways!"

"Katniss, you had a panic attack, that matters," Peeta says calmly, and I can hear the concern in his voice.

"This is your fault!" I say, "I never should have agreed to come to this stupid thing," and as soon as I see the hurt on his face I wish I could take the words back. I should apologize, but I'm to blindsided.

"Well you did!" He says back, "You came! You can't change that, and I'm sorry if you regret coming here with me, but you have to tell me what the hell happened in there!"

The events flash through my brain, and I try to push them out. I guess I should start from the beginning of this whole thing. I guess I could say it started about mid-way through junior year.

* * *

Johanna and I walk through the halls, junior prom posters up everywhere. It seems just about everyone in our class is talking about junior prom. Who's taking who, who's wearing what dress, etc. Junior Prom has been the last thing on my mind, recovery being the first. The marks on my arms are semi-fading so I've been wearing a lot of long-sleeved clothes. As for mentally, it's been a struggle, I started getting panic attacks and the nightmares got worse, not including some from the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy, it felt like I was trapped in there. I've started sleeping with the window open, Peeta told me it helps him sleep better after he had a nightmare of the bakery being on fire and there being no escape when he was younger. That's been helping my sleep a bit, the nightmares aren't as bad, but still pretty bad. My first panic attack was scary, I felt like I was going to faint, I thought I was going to die. My heart was racing, I couldn't breath, I didn't know what the hell was going on, but afterwards mom calmed me down and explained to me that it was a panic attack and that I was safe.

I have gotten better, I feel better than I have in a long time. I have those days where I just don't want to get out of bed and I feel empty, but mom tells me it's part of the recovery and it's not going to be easy. Considering it's been months since I've been back, you'd think the gossip would have died down. Nope. People are curious about the woman that came and took me away, and even more curious as to why she came back here without me. You can imagine how much I was bombarded with questions and not so nice names when I mysteriously returned. Also, it turns out _someone_ decided the media should know about these mysteries. We don't know for sure who that _someone_ is but I have my suspicions. Anyways, they've been in contact with Effie, Grandpa Haymitch, Mom, and Aunt Hazel. This time they didn't even talk to me about doing another interview, they all denied doing the interview and only said "no comment" when asked a question.

"Are you going?" Johanna asks me, bringing me out of my thoughts

"Going where?" I asked confused

"To junior prom, brainless!" Johanna says

"Oh," I say, "I don't think so,"

"He hasn't asked you?" Johanna asks

"Who?" I ask

"Now you're faking brainless," Johanna says,"Who else? Peeta,"

"Oh," I say, knowing where this is going, I had the same conversation with Prim the other day, "No he hasn't"

"I wonder what he's waiting for," Johanna says

"He's not gonna ask me," I say, "You know we aren't dating, we haven't gotten back together since we broke up before I left,"

"I know that but you two couldn't be anymore obvious," Johanna says

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say looking away

"Puh-lease," Johanna scoffs, "The goo-goo eyes, the hand brushing, the shy smiles, the blushing, the casual touching, the eye fucking,"

"Okay I actually don't know what you're talking about on that last on," I say, getting irritated

Johanna laughs, "That's probably the most obvious one of all!"

I blush and scowl at her which only makes her laugh more.

* * *

A week later I'm sitting on my bed, thinking about what Johanna said, minus the last one. I'll admit to the other ones, but not the last one. I'll admit I've checked him out a bit, but I can't help it. All of these old feelings are resurfacing. I pull out my phone and go to Peeta's contact.

 **K: hey, u busy?**

I flop back on my bed, bored. He's probably not gonna ask me to junior prom, right? I mean, I broke up with him. We both still loved each other though. Does he still love me? My phone dings and I see a message from Peeta

 **P: yeah, sorry**

I wait for another message with an explanation but none come. Weird. Normally he'll follow a message like that with a message like _at the bakery_ or _doing homework_ or _going to practice_ or whatever. He doesn't just give no explanation though.

 **K: k**

I respond simply. I find that really weird. I don't mind him being busy, I'm just used to him explaining too.

* * *

The next few weeks go around like that. Conversations like the one I had with Johanna except with Prim, Madge, and Annie too. More nightmares, okay-ish sleep. Hardly any Peeta. I see him at school, we hang out at lunch like normal, but after school it's like nothing and I don't understand. He doesn't seem mad at me when we're at school, but lately he's always mysteriously busy. I'm the only one who seems to notice though, no one every comments on it, so I don't say anything, but I'm becoming irritated.

My mom has been sending me to a therapist once a week to talk and I didn't think I'd enjoy it. I was right.

* * *

"Katnisss," She says, "It'd be really helpful if you cooperated,"

"What do you expect me to do?" I ask her, "pour my heart out a a complete stranger who doesn't give a shit?"

"Katniss I do care," She says and I scoff, "This is confidential, whatever you tell me doesn't leave this room. You can talk to me, I want to see you get better, talking can help,"

"What'd you say your name was?" I ask her

"My name is Evelyn," she says, "Katniss can I ask you something?" I nod, "Have you talked to anyone about what you're feeling lately?" I shake my head, "Why not?"

"Well," I start, "Normally I talk to Peeta, but lately he's been really busy,"

"You don't have to tell me everything," Evelyn says, "How about we start with Peeta? How does it make you feel that he's so busy?"

I find myself talking to her. I tell her how busy he's been, how I've been getting no explanation. I tell her he's been my best friend for so long and I find this weird and frustrating and irritating. I even tell her how we dated and when we broke up, both times. Before I know it, the hours up and it actually wasn't a terrible experience, but I won't be admitting that to anyone anytime soon.

* * *

Junior Prom is about a month away, and it's really starting to get annoying. All anyone can talk about is stupid Junior Prom. Finnick already asked Annie to junior prom and they're actually cute, and while Annie talks to us about her dress and all that, it's not in the annoying high pitched way everyone else is talking about it. Johanna says she might go, she says it might be an opportunity for a nice hookup and Madge says she might go if she gets asked out. Surprisingly no one asks me if I'm going at lunch, they probably already know what I'd say, although I can't help feeling they know something I don't.

* * *

When I get home i'm in a crappy mood. Glimmer was being her usual bitchy self, asking questions about my relationship with Peeta. I know she was just trying to get a rise out of me and it wasn't working up until she started saying how she'd be down to "fuck with him". That didn't sit right with me and I snapped and told her she can go fuck herself because Peeta doesn't fuck bitches like you" then she proceeded to tell me "no, he fucks sluts like you," then she walked away and Johanna had to grab me by the shoulders and lead me away before I lunged at her.

I throw my backpack onto the floor of my room, Prim appears at the doorway.

"Bad day?" She asks and I nod with a sigh, "You should take a walk in the meadow, maybe that'll calm you down," she suggests

I look up at her wyou earily, "I don't know, maybe you're right," I sigh

"Of course I'm right," she smiles, "I'm always right,"

* * *

I let my thoughts run wild as I lay in the meadow surrounded by dandelions. I welcome the breeze that hits me. I close my eyes and let myself fully relax for the first time in a while. Then I hear it.

 _whoosh, thunk_

and again

 _whoosh, thunk_

I sit up and look around, curious as to what made the noise

 _whoosh, thunk_

I turn in the direction of the noise and I see arrows in three trees next to each other. The arrows each have a piece of paper hanging off of them. My hunters instinct kicks in and I immediately scan the area for someone hidden, but I don't see anyone. I carefully make my way to the first arrow, I look at the paper. It has one word on it _Will._

Will? I walk over to the next arrow, the paper on it read _you._

Will you? I walk over to the next arrow, that paper says, _go._

Will you go? Go where?

 _whoosh, thunk_

My head spins around to the direction from where the arrow came from, but still I see no one. I walk over to the next arrow as I hear another _whoosh, thunk._ Then again, _whoosh thunk._

The next arrows say _to_ , then _Junior_ , and finally _Prom_

Will I go to Junior Prom? I'm confused. I hear someone clear their throat and my head turns fast. It's Peeta. He's holding a bow loaded with an arrow that has a paper hanging from it. I wait for him to release it, confused at whats's going on, but he doesn't. So I carefully walk over to him, wondering how the fuck he shot those arrows pretty much perfectly without missing. I reach the arrow and I read the paper, _with me?_

"Will you go to Junior Prom with me" I whisper the words falling into place as he lowers the bow, "Are you asking me to Junior Prom?"

"Yes," he answers, "What do you say?"

"How did you do this?" I ask my mind still confused

"That's what I've been busy doing, practicing, it's really hard, I don't know how you do it," He says

"You did all this?" I ask, "For me?"

"Yeah," he says smiling, "So, will you go to Junior Prom with me?"

"Aren't you nervous?" I ask

"Of what?" He asks

"We haven't dated in quite a while," I say, "What if everything's different? What about what everyone'g going to say?"

"I don't care what they say or think," he says, "I want to be with you, and I think it's worth a _shot_ if you know what I mean,"

I chuckle, "Yeah I know what you mean,"

"Are you going to make me ask you a third time?" Peeta asks and I smile

"yes, I'll go to junior prom with you," I say with a shy smile

"I really want to kiss you right now," he whispers

"Go ahead," I whisper, and I feel his lips on mine, I sigh softly into the kiss as I put my arms around his neck. I've missed this.

* * *

"Peeta asked me to junior prom," I say to Annie, Johanna, and Madge. Prim was overjoyed when I got home, she knew the entire time and had promised Peeta she'd get me to the meadow.

"Really?" Madge asks and I nod

"Took him long enough," Johanna says

"How'd he ask you?" Annie asks me

I explain to them how it happened and I can't keep a smile off of my face.

"For a girl who'd been completely against junior prom, you seem pretty happy to go," Madge says

"Yeah," Johanna says, "I should have known the 'junior prom is ridiculous, I don't wanna go' was bullshit,"

"That's the thing," I say, "when I think 'junior prom' it's not exciting, I think I'm just excited to be with Peeta again,"

"So you don't want to go junior prom?" Annie asks me

"I don't know," I admit

"Well you already said you'd go," Madge points out

"You really don't wan to go?" Johanna asks

"I don't know," I sigh, "maybe it'll be fun?"

"That's the spirit," Johanna says sarcastically

"Cheer up," Madge says, "Now we can all go dress shopping together,"

"You two are going?" I ask looking at her and Johanna

"I got asked today," Johanna says

"By who?" I ask surprised

"Cato," Johanna sneers, "He said he could use a nice fuck and I said the only action his dick is gonna get is from himself,"

"Wow Johanna you sure have a way with words," Madge says then she turns to me, "We're going as single ladies,"

* * *

I look through racks of dresses. We'd agreed to have sort of a theme to our dresses, slightly above knee with long sleeves. It can be a two or one piece. I was a bit hesitant to get on board with the theme, I don't want to be to revealing, which makes finding a dress according to the theme a bit harder.

I hear Annie gasp, "You guys, I think I found it" We make to go see the dress but she rushes to the fitting room to try it on.

Not long later she comes back out wearing a two piece dress. The top part looks like the top part of a strapless dress with that heart shape, it's covered in lace, the lace covers above the heart shaped fabric under it and covers her arms. The black lace looks beautiful and you can still see the fabric under it pretty clearly. The bottom part rest just under it, exposing a bit of her stomach. The skirt part is black with red roses towards the end of the skirt. It's look simple, but on her it looks amazing, I can't wait to see the look on Finnick's face when he sees her.

After that, the dress shopping is a bit easier with Annie's help.

Madge's dress is one piece, it's white at the top covered with lace, and lace sleeves, and it's taken around her middle. The bottom part is violet and it ends just above her knees, the skirt is a bit puffy. Yet again it's simple but I have no doubt in my mind that she'll be asked to dance.

Johanna's dress only has one sleeve. It ends around mid-thigh. The top part is black with a black sleeve on her right arm, the neckline is highest by the sleeve and goes down as it gets closer to the left. The black goes into a gold skirt. The dress is really pretty, it's revealing in a way but modest in a Johanna way. I don't know how to explain it.

Finally my dress, my dress is one piece, it's navy blue. It looks like a strapless dress, taken in at the middle with that heart shape at the top, showing the slightest hint of cleavage. The lace looks like if it could be some sort of extra top, showing some bare skin in the front and back. It ends just above my knees and it's honestly a bit more revealing than I had originally planned, but I fell in love with it.

* * *

I hear Peeta knock on the front door as I walk out of my bedroom. Mom and Prim gasp when they see me. I did my own makeup this time, Prim insisted I practice on her so I'd be better at doing it on myself. I chose Simple, but classy, and my hair down because I know Peeta loves it like that. Mom opens the door and Peeta walks in holding a corsage, he stops in his tracks when he sees me. He makes his way over to me with a huge smile.

"You look beautiful," he says

"You would think I looked beautiful in a potato sack," I say rolling my eyes

"Does that make it any less true?" He asks

"You look handsome," I say ignoring his question

"Pictures!" Mom says, Prim rushes over and fixes us for pictures.

After many, many pictures, we're finally allowed to leave.

* * *

We pull up in the hotel parking lot where Junior prom. They make such a big deal about this, I wonder how much bigger of a deal Senior Prom is going to be. Peeta opens the door for me and helps me get out.

We walk inside, hand in hand, and meet up with our friends. We all grab something to drink and talk. It's actually not that bad, and I'm actually enjoying myself. Madge has already been asked to dance and she's still somewhere out there on the dance floor. Johanna just disappeared, having her own fun no doubt.

When a slow song comes on Peeta asks me to dance, I accept with a smile as he leads me to the dance floor.

 _I've been watching you_

 _For some time_

 _Can't stop staring_

 _At those oceans eyes_

 _Burning cities_

 _And napalm skies_

 _Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_

 _Your ocean eyes_

Ocean eyes, this song has always reminded me of Peeta.

 _No fair  
_

 _You really know how to make me cry  
_

 _When you gimme those ocean eyes  
_

 _I'm scared  
_

 _I've never fallen from quite this high  
_

 _Falling into your ocean eyes  
_

 _Those ocean eyes_

"You know," I say, "This song has always reminded me of you,"

"Me?" Peeta asks "Why?"

"Ocean eyes," I respond simply

 _I've been walking through_

 _A world gone blind_

 _Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind_

 _Careful creature_

 _Made friends with time_

 _He left her lonely with a diamond mind_

 _And those ocean eyes_

 _No fair_

 _You really know how to make me cry_

 _When you gimme those ocean eyes_

 _I'm scared_

 _I've never fallen from quite this high_

 _Falling into your ocean eyes_

 _Those ocean eyes_

I find myself swaying along to the music with Peeta and this feels perfect. It feels like I'm falling for Peeta all over again. I rest my head on his shoulder and at the end of the song I look up to see him looking at me. He leans down and kisses me, I smile into the kiss. We pull away when we feel the need to breath.

"I've missed this," I admit

"Me too,"

* * *

I'm making my way back from the bathrooms when I feel a hand cover my eyes. I start to panic

 _shh Katniss, it's just me_

the voice sounds familiar but I can't place it. He pulls me into a closet and I try to fight my way away from him but I can't. He uses his grip to pin my arms together, I squirm against him, trying to get away and I can feel my heart racing.

 _Calm down. it's just me_

"Let me go," I mumble against his hand. He pushes into me and he presses his lips to my chest, and I start to panic more

 _You denied this from me,_

I can smell the alcohol, he's been drinking, he's drunk. In the distance I hear Peeta walking past, calling out for me. Hearing his voice makes me even more desperate to get out of here. I use my heal to step on him, he curses and jumps back. In the dark I fumble for the door knob and yank the door open. I can hear myself breathing frantically and with the light from the hallway flooding into the closet I can see who he is.

 _Darius_

I start to panic and I run, straight into Peeta. I'm breathing frantically and the room is spinning and my chest hurts.

"Katniss what's wrong?!" He asks me

"I- I N- I-," I mumble not being able to get a word through, I feel him sit me down and do what my mom taught him to help me get through the panic attack.

I start to calm down and take deep breaths. That's when I realize everyone is watching me. So I do the only thing I know. Run.

"Katniss hold up!" I hear Peeta call after me as I run out of the hotel building. I'm so angry at myself right now! I turn around angrily to face him, "What happened in there?"

"It doesn't matter," I say, still slightly dizzy and out of breath, "I didn't want to come to this stupid thing anyways!"

"Katniss, you had a panic attack, that matters," Peeta says calmly, and I can hear the concern in his voice.

"This is your fault!" I say, "I never should have agreed to come to this stupid thing," and as soon as I see the hurt on his face I wish I could take the words back. I should apologize, but I'm to blindsided.

"Well you did!" He says back, "You came! You can't change that, and I'm sorry if you regret coming here with me, but you have to tell me what the hell happened in there!"

The events flash through my brain, and I try to push them out.

"I can't," My voice thick with tears "It can't keep happening,"

"What Katniss?" Peeta asks softly, "What happened in there?"

"I'm sorry," I say, "I'm not mad at you, I'm happy that we're together again,"

"It's okay," he says, "You're upset, just tell me what happened,"

I nod with a choked sob, he walks over to me and waits. I tell him exactly what happened after leaving the bathroom, I can feel him tense as I go on. When I finish telling him, he stays silent. Then he turns and starts walking back quickly to the hotel.

"Peeta," I call after him but he doesn't turn around. I follow him and I get inside just in time to see Peeta punch Darius in the face. Finnick reaches forward and grabs Peeta before he can throw anymore punches

"What the fuck man?!" Darius shouts

"You leave Katniss the fuck alone!" Peeta shouts in response, no longer fighting to be released from Finnick's hold on him

Darius looks at me, "Ohhhhh" he says, "So you're the guy that's fucking that slut now!"

Peeta throws himself at Darius and not even Finnick can hold him back. Even if Darius was sober I doubt he could beat Peeta in a fight. Being drunk doesn't help him, it just makes it even easier for Peeta to release his anger. People are starting to gather around to watch.

"Peeta no!" I shout and run forward. Johanna catches me and holds onto me as I fight her hold so I can get to Peeta

"Katniss stop," Johanna says, "If I let you go and you run, you could get hurt," Two security guards come rushing through to break Peeta and Darius apart. Darius looks far worse than Peeta, he has a bloody nose and I think a black eye forming, and I can see where Peeta punched him in the jaw. Peeta looks like he got hit on the cheek. The security guards take Darius and Peeta outside, some people follow to see if they'll keep fighting. Peeta walks to his car the moment the guards let him go. We follow Peeta to his car, me leading the group.

"Are you okay?" I ask him softly

"Yeah I'm fine," He says running a hand through his hair, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say then he turns to look at me

"Are you really?" He asks

I hesitate, and he notices, then he turns to the group, "I think we're gonna leave now, you guys should go back in, have fun,"

"Are you sure?" Madge asks looking at me and then Peeta

"Yeah," I say nodding.

* * *

We sit on my bed silently. Prim had plans to spend the night at Rue's house and mom has the night shift tonight.

"I'm sorry I lost it," Peeta says

"It's okay," I say, "You were just protecting me,"

He turns to look at me, "I still love you, and when I heard what he did, I couldn't stand it,"

His confession of love doesn't go unnoticed, and I feel tears gather in my eyes, "I still love you too,"

He turns to look at me and his mouth is on mine in an instant. The kiss is heated and frantic, he pulls me close to him and I climb into his lap. I push him back so I'm lying on top of his as we kiss. I love Peeta. In one swift motion he flips up over. When we pull apart we're both breathless, Peeta's eyes have darkened with lust. I pull at his shirt and he helps me take it off him. My hands rake over his chest as we continue kissing. I guide his hand to my chest and he pauses. He looks at me and I can see the hunger I feel in his eyes.

"If we keep going I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop," he admits and I can feel him through his jeans

"I don't want to stop," I say, "I want to keep going, that is if you want to,"

"I've wanted to for a while now," he says, "But only if you're sure,"

I smile at him, "I'm sure, I trust you and I love you, and I wish I could have given you my virginity,"

"I don't think any less of you," he assures me

"I know, I've been scared that I might have some sort of flashback, but I'm not as scared anymore," I say

"Are you completely sure?" He asks

"I am completely sure," I say I push him off of me and climb out of bed. I run to the kitchen where mom has a cabinet of medical items. I look through until I find what I'm looking for. I run back to my room and close the door and lock it for good measures. I hold up the condom packet and place it on the night stand and with slightly shaky hands, I unzip my dress and let it fall to the ground before getting back on the bed.

* * *

 **Hey guys! wow almost 5k words! please leave a review and let me know what you thought! I was actually listening to Ocean Eyes as I wrote that part, it's buy Billie Eilish and I highly recommend you listen to her music! Follow, favorite, and review! Until next time!**


	31. Chapter 30

**The following chapter contains sexual content**

 **No sex scenes are portrayed in the following chapter**

* * *

 **~Katniss~**

* * *

As I wake up things slowly come to my attention. The events of last night come to my mind and I smile. I had sex with Peeta. I turn slowly, to not wake up Peeta, but when I turn to face him, I fine that he's already awake.

"Good morning," He whispers pressing a kiss to my forehead

"Good morning," I say with a smile, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," he responds

"You've been watching me sleep?"I ask him

"You look so peaceful in your sleep," he responds, "You don't scowl," His response puts a scowl on my face and he chuckles, "Not that I don't love your scowl,

I smile and snuggle closer to him, our limbs entwined, and my head laying against his bare chest. He runs his hands through my hair softly and I sigh happily.

"Do you regret it?" Peeta asks quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I pull my head back so I can look at him.

"No," I say without hesitation, "Do you?"

"I could never regret having sex with you," He says. It feels like we're in our own little bubble, and it feels so intimate and warm. We're both smiling like idiots, but we're both too high on love to realize it. He presses a kiss to my nose and says, "I love you,"

His words make my chest tighten, "I love you too, I never stopped loving you"

"I never stopped loving you either" He says. We lay there, staring at each other, neither wanting to disturb the peaceful bubble.

There's a loud knock at my door and we both tense, just like that, bubble popped.

"Katniss," My mom calls through the door, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah mom," I call back, willing me voice to stay steady, "Just getting dressed,"

"Okay," She calls, "Breakfast is almost ready!"

"Okay be right there!" I call back, Peeta and I scrambling out of bed to get dressed as quickly and quietly as possible

Peeta was pulling up his pants and I was throwing on a T-shirt when she called, "What about Peeta?" We both froze, "Why don't you call him and see if he's up, and invite him over for breakfast?"

I let out a sigh of relief and call back, "Okay, I will!"

I dig through my drawers for a pair of jeans and slip them on. I turn around to face Peeta who has just finished buttoning his shirt from last night. He has his shoes on one hand and his tux jacket in the other. I give him a quick kiss and then open the window, "Go through there, do what you need to do, then come back for breakfast,"

* * *

 **~Peeta~**

* * *

I open my window and slip through. I grab pants, a dark green T-shirt and take a quick shower. Afterwards I go back to my bedroom and put my shoes on. I've just finished fixing my hair when dad walks in.

" 'Morning dad," I say as he walks in

" 'Morning," He says, "Where are you running off to so early in the morning?"

"Katniss' mom invited me over for breakfast,"I reply.

"Okay," He says, then he adds, "I think we need to have a talk,"

My heart starts racing, he knows. Prepare for a sex-talk. "Okay, about what?"

"I got a call last night," He starts, "telling me you got into a fight at Prom."

"Oh," I respond. I wasn't expecting that

"I have to say, I was quite surprised," He says

"Dad, let me explain," I say

"Alright," He says, "Let's hear it,"

"I got into a fight with Darius. He was trying to fool around with Katniss without her permission," _understatement,_ "He said some stuff, I got mad and the next thing I know, we're being escorted by security guards,"

Dad sighs, "Look Peeta, I know you were just trying to protect Katniss but you can't go around picking fights,"

"I know dad," I say, "It's just with what's already happened I want to look out for her and I mean she's still recovering and I was so mad at what Darius was trying to pull with her,"

"I know Peet, but next time I won't go so easy on you," Dad says and starts to leave, "Oh right, before I forget, I know you didn't sleep here last night so is there anything else you'd like to explain?"

"I...uh," is all I can say

"I'm not going to give you a sex-talk, you've already heard that stuff," Dad says," I remember what it was like to be your age. How long has this been going on?"

"I-It...it was just, uh, last night," I say awkwardly

"Alright," he says, "were you safe?" I nod, "good. Look I'm definitely not encouraging it but I'd much rather you did it in a bed then some place unsanitary. I'd much rather you don''t do it but if you do it here, don't do it when I'm home. If you two are in here when I'm home, believe me I'll be checking on you so this is your warning. Just promise you'll be safe and respectful,"

"I will," I say, desperately wanting this conversation to end.

"Good," he says, "Take them some bread,"I nod, he leaves and I sigh. I finish getting ready then I head over to Katniss' house.

The door opens not long after I ring the doorbell. Katniss greets me with a smile and a kiss.

"Good, you're here," She says, "Let's get this breakfast over with."

"Can't wait to eat with your mom less then 24 hours after having sex with her daughter in her bedroom," I say

Katniss laughs, "I know right, come on, the sooner we start this thing, the sooner we can end it," she says, taking the bread from my hands. We walk into the kitchen and I greet Mrs. Everdeen. Katniss sets the bread on the table and we settle in for breakfast.

Breakfast feels pretty awkward. I'm trying to keep conversation with Mrs. Everdeen going but it's not really easy since images of last night keep popping up in my head. Mrs. Everdeen doesn't even seem to notice the awkwardness, which honestly I find kind of weird. I squeeze Katniss' knee under the table and I see her relax slightly out of the corner of my eye. This'll be a story we laugh at later on, but right now, neither of us are laughing. We've just about finished breakfast and I think we're in the clear. There's no way she would notice one condom missing right?

"So," Mrs. Everdeen starts, "Did you two really think I wouldn't find out?" Katniss and I both freeze. _She knows._ Wait. There's no way she knows. She would have to have used the master key and unlocked Katniss' door to know. No, she doesn't know. Then what's she talking about? _The fight._

"Honestly no," Katniss says, "We only gr-"

"We didn't realize they would have called you," I interrupt before Katniss says something I know she'll regret. Katniss turns to look at me in confusion as Mrs. Everdeen focuses her attention on me.

"I'm assuming your father already talked to you?" She says to me, I nod. "Good. At first I was confused at why they's call me about you getting into a fight. Then I realized it must have had something to do with Katniss. So, would someone like to explain?" Katniss and I turn to look at each other.

"I got into a fight with Darius," I start

"Yes the school told us who you fought with," She says, "I want to know why you fought Katniss' ex-boyfriend,"

"That's my fault," Katniss says

I turn to look at her seriously, "That was _not_ your fault. It was _his_."

"What happened?" Mrs. Everdeen asks

Katniss clears her throat and says, "I had gone to the bathroom and on my way back I felt a hand cover my eyes. He pulled me into a closet. He was kissing me, I used my heel to step on his foot and I ran out," I can see her visibly struggling to keep talking.

"I helped her through her panic attack," I say, "And when I heard what Darius had done I freaked out and lost it,"

"I understand," Mrs. Everdeen says, "Katniss?"

Katniss turns up and looks at her mom, I can see the tears starting to build, "Yeah?" Her mom reaches out and takes Katniss' other hand.

"You know I will do whatever it takes to protect you," She says

"I know mom, I just-," Katniss stops herself and takes a deep breath, "I feel like this keeps happening, maybe it's just me,"

My heart clenches, she can't seriously think that can she? A tear slides down her cheek, I want to help her so badly, but I don't know how. "It's not you Katniss. It's not your fault that there are such sick people in this world," I say to her.

"Katniss, honey, I'm going to make sure the school knows about him, he can't get away with this," Mrs. Everdeen says

"I'm not sure he's even a student here!" Katniss cries, "He could have been someone's date or something."

"Either way, he was there and he was drunk at a school event," Mrs. Everdeen says. Katniss nods and I reach over and wipe away the tear that fell.

"You'll always have us, I promise," I say to her, and she smiles at me.

* * *

 **11 and A Half Months Later**

 **~Katniss~**

* * *

"Peeta," I say breathlessly as he kisses my neck, "Peeta, mom could come home any minute,"

"mhm,"

"Peeta, we're on the front porch," I say

"I know that," He whispers. I pull his face away from my neck and kiss him.

"Do you remember Junior Prom?" I ask him

"How could I forget?" He asks, "I got into a fight and we had sex for the first time,"

"And the day after?" I ask, "When I almost outed us,"

Peeta chuckles, "I remember that very clearly,"

I pull away from him and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Last year was so crazy," I say, "And the years before that,"

"Yeah I know," He says, "But I also know that no matter how crazy it gets, I'll always be here,"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I tell him

"I'm not," He says, "I don't think you get it. You're it for me, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

It takes me a moment to process what he just said. _I want to spend the rest of my life with you._ Isn't that what people say when... I sit up and stare at him. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

He takes a deep breath, "I said I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

"I-,"

"It's not a proposal," he says, "You can calm down, but it is a promise,"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I was planning on giving it to you at Senior Prom," He says

"Give me what?" I ask. He pulls a white box out of his jacket pocket. He opens it and shows me the ring, I gasp. "Peeta, that's beautiful,"

"It's a Marquise Promise Ring Band," He says as he hands the box to me. I pull the ring out of the box and examine it, it's a silver band with a beautifully crafted leaf design and emeralds. I turn it and on the inside of the band the word _Always_ is engraved.

"It's beautiful," I say, he takes the ring from my hand and slides it on my ring finger.

"It's a promise ring, I promise I will always be here and I will always love you," Peeta says

I take his face in my hands and kiss him, "I love you,"

"I love you too," He says. My phone beeps, I pick it up, it's a message from mom.

"Mom says she's going to be home late," I say to Peeta.

"What about Prim?" He asks

"She's with her dad for the weekend," I say. I stand up and take his hand, pulling him up with me. I open the door and pull him inside with me, closing the door behind us.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in like two months and I'm really sorry for that, I know I skipped like a year but I think this story has gone on for quite a while. I think all that's left is a FEW MORE CHAPTERS. To be honest I never had and ending for this story, I kinda made it up as I went along. It started with just and Idea and it kind of turned into a bit of a jumbled up mess. I know the story never really flowed but thanks to those of you who stuck with me through this. Sorry I know this authors note is pretty long and if you're still reading then you're amazing!**

 **Review Answering!**

 **District12Greenie: I'm glad you think I outdid myself last chapter, I was really hoping people would feel her emotion throughout the chapter. You're my longest and most loyal supporter, thank you so much!**

 **imaginationheartlove: I'm glad I shocked you but honestly I'm with you, I hate Darius too. I'm glad they're back together too! Sorry for the update wait! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **sweetlife12304: Glad you loved it! Hope you love this chapter too.**

 **Favorite, follow, review!**


	32. Chapter 31

**~Katniss~**

* * *

"Come in," I answer when I hear the knock on my bedroom door. Prim walks in with a smile on her face.

"I saw Peeta on his way out," Prim smirks, "He looked awfully happy,"

I laugh and lay back on my bed, "He got me a promise ring,"

"Really?" Prim says walking over to my bed, "Let me see," I extend my hand and show her my ring and she gasps, "Oh my god Katniss, that's so pretty,"

"I know right!" I squeal, I have to admit it feels nice to be this happy and in love.

"You really love him, don't you?" Prim asks as she climbs on the bed and lays down on her back next to me.

"Yeah I do," I sigh.

"You know, before you were here, I'd always wished I had a sister," Prim says

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm so happy with the sister I got," She says

"Me too," I say, "I know there's been a lot over the past years, and I'm sorry I probably didn't spend enough time with you like a sister normally does,"

"You probably didn't," She admits, "But I don't care. You've been there for me when I needed it and most sisters don't get along, but hey we get along great,"

"Yeah we do," I say, "So... any boys I should be chasing off?"

"No," Prim replies, but she's blushing.

"There is!" I exclaim, sitting up and turning to face her

"Okay...Maybe there is," She says, turning even more red.

"Who?" I ask her

"His name is Jacob," She says, "And he asked me out today,"

"What did you say?" I ask her

"I said yes!" She squeals, then sighs, "He's dreamy," I laugh and then she adds, "Well I mean, it's not just that, he's smart and funny and he's an amazing guy,"

"Good," I say, "You deserve to be happy with a guy who treats you right,"

"Being with Peeta has really turned you into a romantic, hasn't it?" Prim asks

I sigh and flop back on the bed dramatically and say, "It really has,"

* * *

I take a deep breath and look at Peeta with excitement. My mom, Mr. Mellark, and Prim look at us, anxiously waiting. Today Peeta and I got our letters from UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles) in the mail and we're about to open them together. This envelope holds the fate of our college lives. This isn't the only school I've applied to of course but it's my top choice, Peeta's too. Our group of friends mainly applied to the same schools, we all seem to have discovered our hidden gifts and passions around the same time, it made senior year a lot of fun because we helped each other prepare.

If I get in, I'll be Majoring in Law and Minoring in Music. A lot changed for me, I kept on the path to recovery and discovered I have a passion in changing things. I want a lot to change, I discovered a lot about Foster Care, once I realized that's where I could have ended up, and I've seen the injustice of the world. I want to change that. I've always loved music so it made sense that I kept that going, plus I applied for a lot of scholarships and I got one for my music.

Peeta's going to study literature and art, he's always had a way with words and I know he'll do amazing. He has a beautiful art portfolio so I am confident in him.

"On three, we open the letters," Peeta says, I nod, "One...Two...Three..."

We both open our letters and I start reading.

 _Dear Miss Everdeen,_

 _Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the University of California in Los Angeles beginning this fall..._

I stop reading. I got in. I got in! I look at Peeta, pure joy on his face.

"I got in!" He says, I feel the smile spreading on my face.

"Me too!" I scream and I throw myself in his arms and he holds me tight. Our families cheer and congratulate us, I'm going to UCLA! I'm going to UCLA with Peeta!

* * *

 _ **Graduation**_

* * *

 _"Annie Cresta... Acting in new series being released next Spring"_

 _"Katniss Everdeen... Attending University of California in Los Angeles, studying Law and Music"_

 _"Johanna Mason... Attending_ _University of California in Los Angeles, studying Film and Production"_

 _"Peeta Mellark... Attending_ _University of California in Los Angeles, studying Literature and Art"_

 _"Finnick Odair... Attending California Institution of the Arts, studying Acting"_

 _"Madge Undersee... Marian College, studying Nursing"_

* * *

 _Four Years Later_

* * *

As the principal keeps going on with her speech, I look over at Peeta standing next to me, then Johanna standing on my other side. We did it. It hasn't been easy, Peeta and I broke up at the end of our first year here, we spent almost an entire year apart. I went on several dates, none really stuck though. Peeta had a girlfriend or two but that never lasted long either. The year apart was good for us though, it gave us space to grow and discover more about ourselves. When we got back together, we were stronger than ever and we've been going strong since.

Finnick and Annie broke up at the end of last year, it was really upsetting and the media didn't help. The show was a success, and soon Annie's name was common around most teenagers. However, Annie's character had a love interest and the actor developed actual feelings for Annie and he kissed her when there was a camera around. Of course they only published the kiss and not Annie pushing him away. It wasn't like Annie's relationship with Finnick was a secret so it made for a juicy story. Finnick saw the photo before Annie had a chance to talk to him and they got into a huge argument and Annie admitted there had been a kiss before that one. I think the distance got them, originally the show was going to be filmed in L.A so Annie would be near by us, Finnick's school is only half an hour away from L.A. However, it got changed to San Francisco. There was never any public announcement of Annie and her Co-star dating to I'm assuming nothing happened.

Johanna had a steady boyfriend all through college, I'd never seen her happier. She truly loved him and we all though he loved her too, we were wrong. He loved her, just not as much as she loved him. He broke up with her about two months ago, we never found out why exactly since Johanna refused to talk about it. She really closed up, then she started going out and staying out all night, and she was falling behind on her classes. Peeta and I took to helping her back up, we never asked her to talk about him, I knew it hurt too much, she'd never loved or trusted someone like she did him.

As for Madge, I don't really know, nursing school takes up a whole lot of her time and we stopped seeing her. We don't blame her, the pressure to succeed in her family is really high, we haven't talked in quite a while. We became those friends who lost touch.

I'm brought back to the present by my fellow graduates preparing to throw up their caps. I reach up and grab my cap, and throw it up along with everyone else, joining in on the cheers. I catch my cap and place it back on my head, I move the tassel to the other side. Then I turn to look at Peeta but he isn't standing next to me. I look around confused and start to walk in the direction he was at.

"Well don't step on me," His voice says and I startle, the voice came from below me, I look down to see Peeta down on one knee. I gasp as I watch him pull out a velvet ring. We've gathered the attention from the people around us, they watch anxiously to see what happens next.

"About four years ago, I made a promise," Peeta starts, "I promised you that I will always be here and I will always love you and I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you more than I could possibly explain, but I'll try. The first day I met you, even then, I knew there was something different about you. You had a spark, you had this fire and determination and you were fiercely protective. These past years that I've been able to spend with you have been amazing, I know it hasn't always been easy, we've gone through a lot together and some separately, but even then we came back to each other. When I picture my future, you're in it, always. There is no one else I'd rather be with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Katniss Everdeen, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

I can't stop the tear that falls, I feel myself nodding frantically. "Yes," I say with a watery chuckle, Peeta's smile grows wide as he slides the ring onto my finger. I throw my arms around him and hold him tight, whispering, "Always," as the people around us cheer.

* * *

 _Five Years Later_

* * *

"Katniss calm down," Johanna says, "Take a deep breath,"

"How long has been?" I ask her nervously

"It's only been a minute," She says, "Just two more minutes,"

Peeta and I got married a year after the engagement and we still been living in L.A. Peeta's been writing a book and he commissions art pieces, I'm a volunteer for Foster Care Organizations and I've been working along side a woman named Callie Foster-Adams. Peeta and I put off having kids, we wanted to focus on our careers and we've traveled and gone out and just truly enjoyed ourselves. _This_ wasn't part of our plan right now. One week ago if you'd told me I've be sitting on my bathroom floor waiting for a pregnancy test, I'd have told you you were crazy.

Our wedding played matchmaker for several people. Finnick and Annie got back together, and Johanna and Gale got together. I was completely baffled at first, but then I saw that they were both happy and, well I accepted it.

Prim is in Nursing School, and she's happily engaged.

"Okay," Johanna says, "It's ready,"

I take a deep breath, but I don't reach for the test, "I can't do this Johanna,"

"Yes you can," She says, "Do you want me to look at it?"

I want to say yes, but I can't. I have to do this, I shake my head at her and reach my hand out for the test. I pick it up and brace myself. _Positive._ It's positive. I'm pregnant.

"I'm pregnant," I whisper. I'm going to be a mom, Peeta's going to be a dad. A dad. I wish my dad were here for this. And with that thought I start sobbing. Johanna wraps her arms around me and lets me sob, she understands what's going on through my head right now. She was the one who held me when I cried before my wedding because Dad wasn't there. I miss him so much, and I really wish he was here. He would have the perfect advise for me, he would know exactly what to say. He would wrap me in his arms, but he can't because he's dead. The thought makes me sob harder.

And that's how Peeta finds us, me a sobbing mess and Johanna holding me, unsure of what to do.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" Peeta asks me as he takes me in his arms. He picks me up off the bathroom floor and carries me over to the bed. I clutch a pillow as I try to control my sobs, I can hear Peeta's and Johanna's voices from the bathroom.

"What happened?" Peeta asks her

"Uh," Johanna says, "Here,"

"Wait...what?" Peeta asks confused

"She's pregnant," Johanna says softly

"Oh," He says stunned, "Wow,"

I don't here what else Peeta says as the exhaustion takes over and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, Peeta is the first thing I see.

"Hey," He says softly, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I say quietly, my voice hoarse. Peeta hands me a glass of water, I drink greedily, not noticing how thirsty I am until now. He takes the cup from me and sets it on the nightstand, then he climbs in bed next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peeta asks

"I'm pregnant," I say

"I know baby," He says, "Why were you crying?"

"I started thinking about Dad," I say quietly, "How he's gone. He would have known the perfect thing to say, I miss him,"

"I know you do,"

"I don't know how to be a parent Peeta,"

"No one _knows_ how to be a parent, but we can help each other figure it out," Peeta says

"What if it grows up to hate me?" I ask

"Every teenager hates their parent at some point, but we won't have to worry about that for a long time,"

"What if I can't love it?" I whisper

"You will,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you, you'll be a great mom,"

"And you'll be an amazing dad," I say

"So we're doing this?" He asks, "We're having a baby?"

I take his hand and slide it over onto my stomach and say, "We're having a baby,"

* * *

"Becky, can you take this to daddy?" I ask her, handing her Danny's towel, she nods and bounces off to the bathroom. I sigh and yawn. Becky's full name is Rebecca Willow Mellark, she's five, dark hair and blue eyes, obsessed with music and dancing. Peeta was right, I loved her the moment I felt her growing inside me. I cried the first time I felt her kick. She's a total Daddy's girl, she loves painting with him and follows him everywhere. She's stubborn like me and has Peeta's smile. Danny's full name is Daniel Peeta Mellark, he's 2 and a half years old, blonde curls and gray eyes. He's a Momma's boy and he has my scowl, and he's absolutely fascinated watching Peeta bake and sometimes he even "helps".

Prim has a four year old daughter named Rose, Johanna has a three year old son named Jake, and Annie is 7 months pregnant with her first kid, they want to keep the gender a surprise though.

Peeta was right, we're not perfect parents but we're figuring it out together. I love sitting on the porch with Peeta watching Becky dance around as Danny tries to follow along with his chubby legs. They see the world as innocent and beautiful. One day we'll have to explain it to them, explain my past and warn them of the dangers.

Peeta says it will be okay. We have each other. We can make them understand in a way that will make them braver. But one day I'll have to explain about my nightmares. Why they came. Why they won't ever really go away. I'll tell them how I survive it. I'll tell them that on bad mornings, it feels impossible to take pleasure in anything because I'm afraid it could be taken away. That's when I make a list of every act of goodness I've seen someone do. It's like a game. Repetitive. Even a little tedious after all these years.

But there are much worse games to play.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hey guys, well that's it. The end of Hidden. Sorry for making you wait three weeks and yes I'm publishing this at 2am! Wow it's been quite a chaotic and weird story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story and if there are any unanswered questions, feel free to ask and I'll happily answer them! That last paragraph was almost entirely copied from the Epilogue in Mockingjay, so all credit for that goes to Suzanne Collins. If you stuck with me through this story then thank you so much! I'd love it if you reviewed! I hope you were happy with the ending and if not and you want a better epilogue then feel free to review and say so and if you guys want that, I'll work something out.**

 **SHOUTOUTS!**

 **District12Greenie, B Dizzy, AGK572, Brittany. , Sweetlife12304, thebruners, rian2001, 32sheshe, and imagionationheartlove, Thank you for reviewing and of course thank you to the Guests who reviewed and that one Anonymous, thank you to you too!**


End file.
